Deadly Moon
by Frozen.Blood-Ice.Heart
Summary: Tukiko -fem.naru- is chased by an angry mob only for the mob to get killed by Orochimaru. Tukiko then is trained to be the most powerful kunoichi in the Lands. better summary inside...
1. Orochimaru and Tukiko Meet!

**Summery: 7 year old Tukiko has finally had enough of the villagers of Konoha. She runs away after a severe beating and runs into a certain White Snake. Knowing who this young girl is, he takes her under his wing and trains her to be a killer and even adopts her. How will deal with this new threat looming over their heads? You better read if you want to know! READ.**

**Rating: M for blood, gore, language, strangeness, and maybe some other stuff if I can get some courage to write it…**

'_I hate this place…Hate it, hate it, hate it, HATE IT! Why won't they ever leave me alone?! And STOP thinking I'm the damn fox, because I'm fucking NOT you dickheads!' _thought a little girl as she ran through the trees trying to get away from her pursuers who were not very far behind. It was nighttime, but a full moon was out so you see clearly. The girl dashed from some bushes into a small clearing where she tripped. The girl had silver straight hair that reached her shoulders and had bangs that reached just above her crimson eyes. The ends of her bangs hid half of her eyes so you could barely even see them which made some people wonder how she could even run, let alone walk without tripping. However, in the hair you could see some tangles and some dirt with a little bit of blood. Not much, but there was some. Her new dress that she had gotten today was now torn and also had bloody dirt on it. Before, it had been a lovely shade of blue with white doves on it, but now the doves were bloody and the blue now turned to an ugly shade of black/green. Only little bits and pieces of the previous colors remained. She was barefooted and had no socks on even, which made her feet torn from the rocks and twigs she has stepped on. And the only items she had was a beautiful necklace with an azure gem in the shape of a crescent moon and lined by sliver around her neck and a silver flute she was clutching in her hands. She growled out and quickly crawled into some bushes that provided a semi good hiding spot. She leaned back against a tree trunk and gasped as she fell back into it. Smirking, she scooted into the hollow and covered up the opening but still leaving a small space opened so she could see what was happening. She saw her pursuers(eight ANBU, ten genin, and about five villagers) rush into the clearing she was previously in. She smiled as they looked around confusingly but started to tremble when she saw one of the ANBU walk towards her hiding spot. Backing up as far as she could, the ANBU was about to look in the bushes when someone suddenly walked into the clearing with a girl by his side. Everyone started shaking, except Tukiko, when they saw the man and recognized him clearly. Tukiko, however, wasn't in the Honor's Class at the Academy so she didn't know as many things. It also didn't help that she had no books to read. She whimpered though when he killed all of her pursuers without a second thought and stalked to her little hideout.

'_I'm dead…I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I-'_ the strange man took the bushes and parted them and saw her frightened figure, eyes wide with terror staring back at him. He held out a hand and said softly:

"It's ok, I won't harm you, little one." The girl stared at the man before hesitatingly accepting his hand. She shivered because his hand was cold as ice, even though it was in the middle of August.

"Who the hell are you?" she didn't mean to sound so rude but it was just a habit because many people liked to lie to her about how they want to befriend her before trying to kill her. To them it was all a game, Befriend the Demon before You Try To Kill Her. It got irritating after the 15th game. However, it didn't seem as if the man minded at all.

"Right to the point, aren't you Tukiko? Well, my name is Orochimaru to answer your question. And to answer your other unasked one, I'm not here to kill you. Instead, I want to adopt you. I know how these pathetic worms treat you and I want to take you away from all of this." He explained. Tukiko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"How the hell do you know my name? And how did you know I was going to ask that question. Who is she, and what the fuck do you mean by adopting me? The last people who tried to adopt me also tried to kill me and make it look like an accident! But ol' Kyuu-chan messed em' up before they could kill me. Is that want you want? To kill me in my sleep?" Orochimaru stared at her, confused.

"Kyuu-chan?" he asked. _'Does she mean Kyuubi? Does she already know about him? And why in blazes is she calling him Kyuu-chan? Either is very brave, or very foolish…I might have my hands full with this one.'_ He then noticed the necklace and the flute. His eyes widened. However Tukiko didn't notice as she explained that 'Kyuu-chan' was none other than Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-chan has been the one to take care of me and became my very first friend, even before the old man…I don't ever see _him_ anymore, though…Wait! Why am I telling you all of this? Next thing I know you'll be trying to kill me! And you never did answer my questions!" Orochimaru chuckled as she glared at him while also pointing.

"That over there is Anko-chan, who I have also adopted. I know your name because I used to live here and actually, you're quite famous. Or should I rather say, _infamous_. I could see it in your face you were going to ask, as you are very easy to read, and what I mean by adopting you is, I wish to take you away from here and train you as a ninja. Train you to be the strongest kunoichi in the world. Wouldn't you like that? Would you like to have your revenge on this village? What have they ever done to you to deserve you. You are the treasure of Konoha, a gem, although rough around the edges, you can become polished so that you are envied by everyone out there. Wouldn't you like that? Tukiko?" the girl thought about it. It would be nice but…something was bothering her. What would he get out of this?

"And what would you get out of this, Orochimaru?" the pale man just chuckled.

"Only happiness in seeing that you are finally being expected…" then he turned serious. "But, should you accept, you will swear allegiance to me and only me. You will obey my orders, and Anko's orders should I say so. You are to fight when I say so, and fight who I say so. If you accept but disobey any of my orders, I will kill you. I won't sugarcoat words to get you to trust me. You either do or you don't. However, if you don't accept these terms I will allow you to go back to Konoha, unscathed." Tukiko widened her eyes.

"You make it sound that if I agree I would become a servant, a dog, a-a pawn…" she glared at Orochimaru who just chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, you would be allowed some freedom, to travel the countries, the village, lay around, anything. But like I said, even if you were on a break but the village was in trouble, you would have to leave peace behind and enter the warzone. You would leave freedom behind if I order you to. Like I said, I'm being blunt about this. Choose carefully, Tukiko, for your decision will determine your life." _'Excellent, she's about to break. Just a little more coaxing and she'll be ours.'_

"Oh come on kid, Orochimaru-sama isn't that bad of a guy once you get to know him. This is a fun side that you would miss if you were to go back to Konoha. And trust me kid, I've been there and that is one place that loves to lie." The purple haired girl named Anko scowled. Tukiko looked her over seeing as this was the first time she spoke through the whole thing. Her purple hair was spiked up in an unusual style, but at least her clothes were more normal. She had on a tan jacket on with a black tight shirt on underneath. She was wearing black pants that showed off her legs but looked to be comfortable still. She had on the regular shinobi sandals and also looked to be twelve. She had a crazy grin on and her purple eyes were curved into two n's. She looked trustworthy enough. She smiled at both of them and grabbed Orochimaru's hand, and then bowed.

"I accept your proposal, Orochimaru-sama." Her politeness shocked both of the two strangers but while one grinned, the other smirked.

"Thank you for choosing the right path, Tukiko-chan." Anko ran up to Tukiko and put one arm around her shoulders.

"I now have a younger sister! Hehehe! So, are you guys ready to get away from this dump they call a peaceful town?" Oro and Tukiko nodded and all three started to walk away from Konoha. Unfortunately it wouldn't be the last time any of them would see Konoha.

**Hope that was good for a first chapter. I won't lie, I've written stories before, but they were mostly for my friends and ONLY my friends to read but then they all forced me to get an account and publish stories on here. They keep claiming I'm a good authoress but eh, I think I could do better work. **

**Flamers: I don't know if I'll get any these early and I've heard that people like to take criticism to a whole new level and I heard this was flaming so here's to you assholes: Anyone who flames me will be laughed at and I will delete your review/flame, what the fuck ever. I WILL print off review and share it with my friends to laugh at and then I will tear it into little bits of pieces! And I might even publish it on the next chapter so people will read it, name and everything. **

**Enough about that, I WILL take advice on how to refine this story into a better one. I will NOT take votes though, but maybe advise on the pairings. NO VOTES. **

**Thirdly, I write this story for my own amusement and don't care if other people read or not. I won't hurry up in writing chapters, or make them longer, and as for grammar: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT. The only thing I care about is misspellings of the Naruto names and whatnot. THAT'S IT. I MIGHT put up games some people like to do, like, What's the Buzzword or Play On words, whatever you wanna call it. Guess the Character where a dead character is actually alive and is using a alias whatever you call it.**

**Oh, if you hadn't noticed, Tukiko is a fem. Naruto. And Tukiko means Child of the Moon. **


	2. Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon

**I forgot to put in a disclaimer on the first chapter…my bad…But how about I do that now?**

**Disclaimer: I will say this only once, and it counts for all chapters in here: I do not own Naruto, kay? I don't own em' and never will unless I get rich and buy Naruto. Anyone wanna donate so I can buy Naruto? **

**Oh yeah, as for my first reviewer, chm01, thanks! I didn't know I would get one so soon! As for Naruto's name, there's two ways said: Tsukiko means Moon Child while Tukiko means Child of the moon. At least, that's what I heard. Here's some more names though: **

**Hazuki- Leaf and moon  
Mitsuki- Beautiful moon  
Mizuki- Beautiful moon (**_**realize, MIZUKI FROM NARUTO IS NAMED AFTER A GIRL!!! No wonder he was such a jerk**_**)  
Tsukiko-Moon child  
Tsukina- Moon and greens  
Tsukino- Of the moon  
Tukiko-Child of the moon  
Tukiyo- Moon generation  
Yuzuki- Tender moon  
Mizuko- Water child  
Miyu- Beautiful moon  
Amayah- Night rain.  
Mika - New moon  
Nami - Wave  
Oki - Ocean centered  
Ren - Water lily  
Usagi - Moon **

**All these names were so tempting to use, but I knew more than one of them was commonly used so I stuck with this one! For anyone doing a story with a or a girl OC, here's some names you could use!  
**

It took about a week to get to the Sound Village and they had stopped at a small village to get Tukiko some new clothes. She was now wearing a black dress with a simple design**(use your imagination)**with red shorts underneath and she was barefooted. She told her two companions that she couldn't wear those uncomfortable shoes, especially after not wearing some for a long time. Tukiko had also taken the time to get to know her two companions. She knew that Orochimaru wanted to get revenge on Konoha for many reasons, and Anko had also been raised in the town as an orphan but no one cared for her because she didn't act like the other girls: Gentle, sweet, caring. Anko had snorted and stated that she was no damsel in distress and was a Sound Kunoichi. Tukiko agreed, well about the no damsel in distress part. She too, wanted to be a ninja but the Konoha Academy had not given her the time of day.

"Few girls ever become kunoichi because we are considered weak because of our lack of chakra reserves. But hey, look at me? Orochimaru-sama had said that I'm at most, middle Chunin level! HA! Take that Konoha scum. See, if I had stayed there, I most likely would either be a genin fresh out of the academy, or still IN the academy. That would go the same for you imooto. You would be weak if you stayed there. Oh, you know what! Let's get to know each other instead of talking about that trash town! Orochimaru-sama, you go first!" Anko had said to her the second day. It was then she knew that she and Anko were a lot alike.

However, that was almost a week ago, and today they would finally be in the Sound Village. The trio were currently standing on a cliff edge and overlooking the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. There was a great forest and Tukiko had no doubt it had many places to train or have a relaxing hangout. The forest surrounded a medium sized village, clearly not as big as Konoha, but that was ok for her. The Sound village was more peaceful than Konoha, it didn't have as many buildings, everything was arranged in a peaceful layout. It would be safe from any major storms, but wouldn't hold out rain or the wind. There was flowers everywhere and you could smell the many smells, the scent mixing with the wild, people, and food, it created a harmonizing scent. Nature and people working together. She realized that this new village was _nothing_ like Konoha. For one, Konoha chopped down trees to make room for buildings and houses, and you couldn't even smell flowers or the wild, unless you were standing by an Yamanaka or Inuzuka. There WAS Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka who were in her class. She tried to befriend them once but they both turned her down. It hurt her feelings badly, but she got over, when she met Hinata. She was a good friend…Until her father took her away. He didn't say anything mean to her, or glare at her, but Hinata never did play with her after that.

"Are you ready, Tukiko-chan? Once we enter, you are free to explore the city until either I or Anko come to get you. Then we will begin your training. Okay?" Tukiko nodded and off she went, running into the city quickly to begin her exploration of this new place. People turned to look at her, even stare, but they weren't full of hate or anger. They held mere confusion at this new stranger, but they quickly shrugged it off. Orochimaru was probably recruiting again.

Tukiko accidently dashed into a dead end and she laughed to herself. Okay, Alley 13, between houses 23 and 22, MP3 Street. She was about to turn away when she some something unusual. She walked towards it and saw a silver flute on the ground. It almost looked like hers, but there was a major difference. Hers had a fox on hers, while this one had a dragon curled around it, breathing fire at the mouthpiece. This flute also looked newer than hers. Just a few scratches. Hers was pretty banged up. In fact, she didn't ever play, she only kept it as a keepsake that someone did actually care for her. She was also told that it belonged to her mothers, along with the necklace. She wasn't, however, given anything from her father. She heard a shout behind her and she saw a young girl about as old as herself with dark pink hair running at her.

"Hey, shithead! Where the fuck did you get my flute? It better not be banged up or I'll swear I'll beat your ass!" she stopped putting out her hand. Tukiko handed the flute to her, surprising the young girl.

"What? What'd I do now?' she asked, annoyed. It was just a front though, this other girl might wanna be her friend. But she couldn't let it know that she was looking for one, otherwise she'll be bossed around like no tomorrow.

"Didn't actually think you'd give it back, shithead. Thought you were on Sakon and Ukon's sides. Fucking idiots, they keep taking my stuff and fucking gets annoying." She sighed and put the flut into a small brown pouch bag that hung around her neck. "I'm gonna fucking put it in a safer place so the two cocksucking fuckheads can't get to them." Tukiko blushed. This girl knew some really colorful words.

"Oh…uhm…g-good luck with that." She said and went to step around the other girl, who's hand shot out and grabbed her right arm.

"Wait, what's your name?" Tukiko stared at her before giving a wide grin.

"If ya wanna know someone else's name, ya should introduce yourself first!" the other girl smiled.

"Name's Tayuya. Now, you?"

"Tukiko's de name, music's de game." Tayuya grinned.

"Now, someone I can finally fucking talk to! You like music?" Tukiko nodded. "What's your instrument?" Tukiko scowled.

"I was going to learn to play the flute but the shitheads in my previous village banged my flute up. But I'm never gonna get rid of it, because it was my mom's and that, along with this," she revealed the necklace, "is all I have of hers. I never even knew her, though. What about you? That flute seems fancy." Tayuya nodded.

"It was also my mom's before she died. She told me to always protect it and to never stop playing my music. She then gave me the flute before she died…HEY! Why the hell am I telling you this? Anyway, you seem like a nice kid, unlike SOME of the fucking fat ass jerks over here!" someone suddenly popped up into view. She saw he was a pale, but not so much like Orochimaru, and he had white hair, almost like her. His lips were blue which was weird for a guy, so naturally, she decided to mess around a bit. Tayuya scowled.

"Hey, did you find the flute easily? Oh I hope not because next time we'll have to hide it harder!" the guy smirked at the pink haired girl before turning to her and frowning. "Who's this brat?" Tayuya ignored him.

"This is Sakon and Ukon. They're both jackasses." She scowled while Sakon pouted fakely.

"That hurts my feelings, Tayuya-chan." Tukiko hid a smirk.

Innocently, she asked. "Are you the girl who tried to hide the Tayuya's flue? If so, then you did so badly. One would think you had a crush on her." Tayuya snickered while Sakon glared at her.

"I'm a guy! And Ukon is here too!" instead of faking the surprise, it came out genuine.

"I don't see him!" she said while crossing her arms. Sakon smirked.

"Well, why don't look closer?" Tayuya went to stop her but it was too late. Tukiko went closer to him and suddenly someone popped into view. Tukiko didn't jump, or scream, or cry. In fact, she just looked on curiously.

"Wait, so you two share a body?" Sakon, Tayuya, and Ukon- who looked exactly like Sakon- looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah, we're twins. But Ukon can leave anytime, but we are more powerful when we share our power and combine them together. Hey, why didn't you freak out?" Tukiko shrugged.

"My old village used to do that to take me by surprise." She said nothing more. But Sakon had to ask.

"Why?" Tukiko shrugged.

"I don't really feel like sayin…" the other three were about to ask more questions when Anko came and jumped in front of them.

"Hey, brat. Orochimaru-sama has finally finished the paperwork. He's ready to train you now. Hey, who are you new friends." Tayaya, Sakon, and Ukon each introduced themselves. "Oh, you're also apart of the program, aren't you? Ya know, the one where you guys will be trained to be Orochimaru's bodyguards? Well, hey! The more the merrier, come on!" Anko jumped away and startyed heading towards the South. Tayuya and the twins stared at Tukiko.

"What?" she asked, clueless.

"You're also in the program?" asked Ukon. Tukiko shrugged.

"I guess, from what Anko-nee-chan told us. Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just didn't think you were one to fight." Sakon smirked at her. Tayuya was about to yell at him but Tukiko beat him to it.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!! JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T KNOW SHIT, JERK!" she huffed before going the same way Anko had went. Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya stared at her.

"Wow, with a little prodding, she can be a spitfire, eh, Ukon?" asked Sakon. Ukon rolled his eyes. You are going to get beaten up one day, Sakon." He replied before leaving Sakon's body. He didn't like to be connected with Sakon when he was getting his ass kicked by girls because then that would mean he was getting his ass kicked too. Sakon laughed at his brother before leaving with him and Tayuya towards the Linkin Forest. They bickered the whole way there thought.

When all four kids got there finally, Orochimaru and Anko was there, with some weapons, some cards, and other things.

"Finally decided to join us, have you? Good, first, we are going to give you an affinity card. Before you ask, an affinity card tells you what kind of elemental chakra you have. You focus chakra into it and if it splits, it's wind. Crumbles, it's lightning, burst into flames, it's fire, if it turns wet, it's water and if it turns to dust, it's earth. You know what to do?" Tukiko nodded and focused some chakra into it. However, it decided to do something peculiar. Instead, it first got wet, and then it disappeared all together. Tukiko raised an eyebrow and looked at Orochimaru.

"What does that mean?" Orochimaru also raised his eyebrows. When the card simply disappeared, it meant she had shadow chakra. No, not like that Nara's in Konoha. They simply _used_ shadows, they weren't actually _connected_ with shadows. However, shadow chakra is rare, in fact, the last person who had this legendary chakra had died two centuries ago. After so many people not getting this chakra, people have decided that Shadow/Darkness was no longer an element and that it's equal, light/sun, was going to be considered fire.

"Well, Tukiko-chan, you indeed got unique affinities indeed. Water and then the second is shadow/darkness chakra. The reason I didn't tell about it is because people have been so rare to use this type, that nobody considers it an element. However, it is, apparently. Rare, indeed…" he mused. Tukiko cocked her head to the side.

"I remember a clan in Konoha being able to fight with shadows. In fact, one used this shadow paralysis on me, I think he was Shikamaru's cousin, I'm not sure…You mean that I'm like them, though?' se asked and Orochimaru shook his head no.

"Not at all. You see, people with shadow chakra are actually connected with the shadows, one with darkness. Those lazy Nara's, on the other hand, use shadows to fight. Their bloodline comes from one of their ancestors who stumbled on a summoning scroll, and in it withheld the power to fight _with_ and _use_ shadows, not actually be connected with them. You get it?" Tukiko nodded before seeing the weapons.

"And those are there for?" she asked. Orochimaru chuckled. He was going to like this one.

"You will pick out a weapon to fight and battle with." Tukiko smiled.

"Cool!" Orochimaru chuckled before grabbing a sword.

"You will grab a weapon and then attack me with it. If you don't like how it feels, grab a different one and start again. Okay?" Tukiko nodded, not really worried about hitting Orochimaru because she won't be able to. She looked aver at the neatly placed weapons and looked them over. She saw two that she rather liked. One was a three bladed scythe that was pure black, rather long, and it had silver kanji on the staff for Deadly Moon. Chimeitiki Tsuki, eh? She thought it was a fitting name. The blades' tips were dipped in silver, making the weapon look elegant, yet the razor sharp edges made it look deadly. The blades were in an unusual formation, though. Two blades looked one direction, while the third one was faced the opposite direction.

The other weapon was a sword, the blade was pure black, but there was a sliver dragon climbing along the hilt. There was silver kanji for Flowing Dragon. The blade was slightly curved, narrow, and medium in length. There was a certain deadly grace to it that the girl liked. It was shorter in length than the scythe, but it was alright. She looked back and forth between the two for a few minutes before picking up the scythe. Orochimaru twitched but said nothing.

"I'm gonna go with this weapon. I like it!" Tukiko smiled and then rushed at Orochimaru who had went into defense position. She crouched low and went to swing at his legs but he jumped and swung his sword at her with grace. She back rolled to avoid the hit before holding up the scythe to block his blow. The force behind it, however, sent her backwards. Orochimaru stopped and put his weapon down.

"You seem to be pretty good with that, but you could be better. That's it for the weapons. I will get you a teacher who can teach you how to fight with that properly. But now, we head on to taijutsu."

**Ok, I'm gonna stop it here. It's a bit longer than the first chapter, I know. I don't know how people can write those 10,000 word chapters. To me, it's impossible…Ugh…Miracle writers. Anyway, I'm think of making this either a KimimaroxTukiko pairing, or a SakonxTukiko pairing. I can't really decide…**

**But, anyway, I hope this chapter is good. My friend Sally is screaming in my ear right now saying that it better be a Sakon and Tukiko pairing while Jacob is screaming in my other saying it should be the other…They are getting REALLY annoying right now…**

**Can anyone find anything unusual about the names for some of the places in here, and WHY Orochimaru twitched? **


	3. The Test begins

**Here's Chapter three, and my friends aren't here this time to make me mess up. Thank Jashin. **

It has been three years since that night and Tukiko was now ten years old. She was more powerful, but not overly so. More like low Chunin level. Sakon and Ukon were more powerful, but she was on par with Tayuya. Speaking of those three, they had become best friends very quickly. Also joining their group was Kidomaru, Kin Tsuchi, Zaku Abumi, and Dosu Kinuta. The last three weren't trying out for the bodyguard spot, and instead opted for being apart of the Academy. The group minus, Dosu and Zaku, were all taking a break and sitting under an apple tree. Sakon was chewing on an apple while annoying the girls, Kin was reading a book ignoring the crazies around, Kidomaru and Ukon were holding Tayuya and Tukiko back, and the said mentioned girls were trying to beat Sakon up but was being held back by Kidomaru and Ukon. All in all, it was a normal day for them.

"God damn it Ukon! Let me go so I can kick your brother's ass!" yelled Tukiko.

"Kidomaru, if you don't let me go right this fucking instant, I'm gonna castrate you with a bloody fucking rusty spoon!" Kidomaru paled but didn't let go. Ukon sighed.

"I know Sakon needs to get his ass beaten, but knowing you, you'll probably kill the guy and I can't have that, no matter how much he deserves it." He replied.

"HEY! Whose side are you on?" shouted Sakon. He was currently grinning while tossing an apple in the air. Ukon stared at him and Sakon frowned. "All right, girls, I'm sorry for calling you weak and that you should drop from the program." He apologized in a sincere voice. Tayuya and Tukiko calmed down and the two boys restraining them let go.

"Apology accepted." The two girls said at the same time. Tukiko suddenly looked at her watch that Orochimaru had given her for her ninth birthday.

"Hey, I have to go guys. I'll see ya later though!" she dashed off, not hearing the questions that her friends asked. Sakon raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you think she goes?" Tayuya shrugged. Truth be told, she knew where Tukiko went, but she was sworn to secrecy that she wouldn't tell. On Tukiko's tenth birthday, Tayuya told Tukiko that she should learn an instrument. Tukiko was unsure but then quickly agreed when she remembered how much she wanted to play an instrument. After that, she learned how to play the violin. But she had only just started, yet she all right for a beginner. Tayuya and her had played together and immediately liked how the two sounds came together.

"Let's follow her." Sakon suggested.

"Isn't everyone allowed their secrets, Sakon?" asked Ukon. I truth, he was just as curious but felt that the girl needed her privacy.

"Yes but, I'm really curious. That girl has been disappearing for the last two months every day at the same time. Don't tell me you guys aren't curious." Tayuya sighed at Sakon.

"Whatever, I'm staying out of this." With that, she walked away to get ready for the test that would prove who would be Orochimaru's bodyguards. He only wanted four people and there was about a hundred wanting a spot. Sakon and Ukon would count as one, Sakon had explained because they had that kind of power to become one. That means there were four spots for each of them: Her, Sakon/Ukon, Kidomaru, and Tukiko. Orochimaru said that someone was already the fifth bodyguard, which had caused unrest among the people hoping to get a spot. Everyone had immediately turned to Tukiko, but she had said that Orochimaru told her nothing about it. Everyone was to be either Chunin level, or lower, so that way, Orochimaru could train his bodyguards to be even more powerful. Sakon/Ukon already had that in the bag, they were high Chunin level. Kidomaru was mid level, and Tayuya and Tukiko were low level. She was nervous because anyone who failed would immediately die. It was literally a fight for survival.

She sighed as she saw her friends went to go follow Tukiko. She decided to worry about it later and went to go finish her new genjutsu. There was only one who knew about it and that person was Tukiko who was helping her with it.

Tukiko was heading towards the store where she was learning how to play the violin when she felt her friends following her. She decided to let it go, and walked into Hera's Music and saw the owner dusting off the piano where someone else had just gotten off of it. Hera saw her and she smiled.

"Well, if it isn't my brightest pupil!! Come in, come in. You have your violin, yes?" Tukiko nodded. "Good, good! Today you're going to play a song. No, no, no, no! Before you ask, this will be a song that is special. It should portray your life, your hardships, your joy, your sorrow. It will be your song! I will give you two hours to write the song, and one hour to polish it into music! Now, get started. You know where the music sheets are, and where the pencils are! Now, I will be in the back room if you need me, sweetie. I have other students to teach you know. Tata!" she then disappeared into another room where Hera then began yelling at another student who was playing an instrument wrong. She felt her friends' chakra signatures outside the door and she sighed. She got up from the floor and went to the door.

"If you're gonna spy on me, do it the right way." She caught them peeking through the window and they all laughed sheepishly.

"We just wanted to know why you kept disappearing. Is this it? Learning how to play an instrument? Don't tell me you're trying to copy Tayuya now." teased Sakon.

"Well, Tayuya is the one to get me to learn an instrument in the first place. That's probably why she isn't spying with you. And anyway, I'm learning the violin, not the flute." She paused. "You might as well come in. Hera won't mind…I think." She went back to her spot on the floor and went to writing her story. She decided what her song is going to sound like and started immediately on writing it.

Two hours later of complete silence, Hera came out from the back room and saw the extra kids.

"Tukiko-chan, why didn't you tell me I had customers?" Kin smiled.

"We're just here to hear our friend play." Hera paused and then shrugged.

"Ok, but, OH! Yes, Tukiko-chan, did you finish your song?" Tukiko nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Here, you wanna see it?" Hera nodded and took the sheet and then brightened up.

"Oh dear! This is wonderful! Dear, now we just need to start playing it. Here, get your violin ready!" Tukiko did just that. She took her case and took out her violin carefully. She went to play it, with her sheet in front of her. She then focused on her music and forgot about being watched, or heard. She played with her heart, and poured her soul into it. She remembered her life in Konoha, the music went to sadness, then to anger as she remebered the reason they hated her, loneliness from having no friends, hate to the the people who hated her, despair from thinking that she wasn't loved…Then she played the part of where she was being chased by that one mob, and how she met Orochimaru. Then when she met Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, all her friends. Her music changed to happiness, excitement, and contentment. When she was finished, she remembered suddenly that she had an audience. She turned around sheepishly and put down her instrument. Hera was crying and everyone else was staring.

"Oh wow! Tukiko, that was really good!! You could really FEEL the emotions and it felt as if we were there!" Kin exclaimed. The boys were all silent however. Their expressions told her everything. She laughed and hugged her friends. Hera was still crying.

"T-That was b-b-beau-beautiful!!! Oh dear, simply beautiful! My words can not even begin to describe it!! Here, dear, for the rest of the week you don't have to come in. After all, isn't tomorrow that one test, dear?" Hera smirked when Tukiko suddenly started freaking out.

"Ah! You're totally right! I have to get ready!" with that she dashed out of the store and headed towards her house where she lived with Anko, Orochimaru, and Tayuya. Her friends laughed. It was just like Tukiko to forget.

The next day came pretty quick and the four, five if you count Ukon who was in Sakon's body sleeping, and they were all nervous. Kidomaru was tapping his foot, Tukiko was fiddling with her hair, Sakon was pretending not to be nervous but his eyes kept darting around, and Tayuya was polishing her weapons even if they were already shiny. There was other people in there and they were glaring at each other and more so at Tukiko making her fidget more. Sakon noticed this and glared at everyone before saying in a calm, cold voice:

"If you keep glaring at Tukiko, not only will you have Orochimaru making you his new experiments, you will have me killing you all." This test was making him nervous, yes, but he was still going to look after his friends to the best of his ability. Especially Tayuya and Tukiko, since they were the weakest. Everyone stopped glaring at Tukiko, but you could still feel the hate directed at her. Tukiko looked at Sakon gratefully.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem. I can't have them messing around and get you so nervous you can't even fight. And besides, you're the first one up to fight." It was true. Anko came in, her face was serious and she gave no sign that she knew Sakon, Tukiko, Tayuya, or Kidomaru and said loudly:

"Will Tukiko Mitarashi please come forth into the Arena." She said before disappearing. Tukiko gulped before going into the Arena. There her opponent was. Apparently his name was Jirobu and he was a…big guy. She sighed. She better not loose or her ghost will never rest.

"Huh, I get a weak little girl as an opponent? This must be one the easiest match I have ever fought!" he boasted. Tukiko gritted her teeth and Anko yelled begin. The match started. Tukiko waited for Jirobu to run at her. She wasn't disappointed. The big guy charged at her and she smirked before taking a scroll and bit her thumb before smearing the blood on it. Her scythe, Chimeitiki Tsuki, and sent him flying. He grunted but got up quickly. There was no way he would let a _girl_ beat him. He charged up one of his jutsus and attacked her. She dodged but still got hit a little in the shoulder. She immediately felt her chakra get drained. Her eyes widened as he grinned.

"Yum. Your chakra tastes so good." He smirked.

'_What the hell is this freak?!'_ yelled Tukiko in her mind. "What the hell was that?" she asked.

"That is my special ability. I can eat up other people's chakra and use it as my own. Yours tastes different..I wonder why?" he wondered. Tukiko gritted her teeth.

"Unfortunately for you, you won't ever know because you're gonna die right here and now, bastard!" Tukiko shouted before channeling chakra into her weapon. It started to glow a black color and she started swirling her scythe above her head. A small sized tornado appeared, but it was bigger than her and Jirobu. She suddenly stopped pouring some chakra into her weapon and sent it at her opponent. He couldn't dodge the black tornado heading towards him, but he COULD block. He created an earth dome and Tukiko smirked. That wasn't gonna- Her eyes widened as her tornado suddenly disappeared when it hit the dome. She gasped. What the hell is it with this guy?

"Heh, when are you going to realize I'll just eat any jutsus you throw at me? Not mention you could barely hurt me with taijutsu!" Tukiko gritted her teeth. He was right. This guy looked like he could absorb any punch she threw at him. She didn't know what she was going to do.

**You guys will probably hate me for leaving it on a cliffhanger…I'm just REALLY glad Sally or Jacob isn't here…Anyway, as for Jirobu, yes, I HATE HIS GUTS. He WILL die, especially for what he did to Chouji. Chouji is my second fav character. Everyone in Akatsuki is my first fav character(s). Anyway, enough on that subject. Hope you have fun waiting for the fourth chapter! –insert evil laughter here- **

**Reviews:**

**chm01: Haha –rubs head sheepishly- yeah, thanks for pointing that out! I'll spell imouto right next time! Hehehe…Thanks for the pairing advice though, Kimimaro and Tukiko would make a cute couple. If I do that though, I'll definitely make Kimimaro a jerk at the beginning though…I won't actually work on the pairing until after the Test they're going through.**

**emperor-soul: Thanks for thinking this is good! And also for the pairing advice. If a few more people think that, I might make Sakon a more brotherly figure then…If that's so, then it will be SakonxTayuya. As for Ukon and Kidomaru…I don't know. I'll let the reviewers decide!**

**X-219: Thanks for the review! Yeah, the KimimaroxTukiko pairing seems to be a favorite right now! **


	4. Kyuubi

**Hey, hope ya'll had fun waiting for this chapter! Half my friends were really pissed off when they saw they had to wait. I do that a lot, just to let you know, here and now. XD**

Tukiko didn't know how she was going to get out of this one. She looked up when she heard someone shout.

"TUKIKO! IF YOU DON'T KICK THIS FAT ASS'S ASS, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" yelled Tayuya. Tukiko blinked and grinned.

"Come on Tukiko!" shouted Sakon, Ukon, and Kidomaru. Tukiko suddenly got a whole new look of dedication in her eyes. Jirobu saw this and swore.

"Looks like you got a bunch of loudmouthed friends. The girl seems to be the worst. She looks even weaker than you. Seriously, pink hair? Don't worry, after you're dead, I'll kill them all so you won't miss them too long." The guy laughed and Tukiko growled before seeing red. The fat ass saw this and he looked on confused. Everyone else started whispering. Orochimaru and Anko looked on, but Orochimaru was grinning. It was about time she started to harness the fox's chakra.

"**NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, INSULTS MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARD!!"** she rushed at the guy and he started sweating. He screamed in pain when she grabbed his arms and twisted it and then flung him across the room. She was pissed. He had insulted her friends. He was going to DIE. Jirobu, on the other hand, was scared shitless. This chakra, he couldn't eat. It burned, like fire. She headed towards him when Jirobu started backing up. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. He had no use for cowards. If he couldn't fight without being a coward, he was going to die. And looking at Tukiko, she looked like she wanted to kill him. He nodded to himself, yes, this would be a good time for Tukiko to have her first kill.

Meanwhile, her friends were pissed off at the fat ass, and then worried for their friend. True, she was kicking some ass, but what was that red chakra?

"No, please! Spare me!" Jirobu pleaded for mercy as he was attacked by Tsuki. He was bleeding profusely from different slashes on his body. The girl in front of him was going way to fast for him to keep up with her. She stopped however, and looked at Orochimaru. He didn't see what exchange they had because he was backed up against the wall. However, he turned paler when she smirked. She took her scythe and she turned around as if about to leave. He sighed with relief. But then she surprised him by turning around and slashed his neck. Blood splattered on her and she took her a deep breath. The red chakra receded and she then realized what she had done. She gagged and went to hold back the puke that wanted to come up. Jirobu's corpse fell down to the ground and she paled. Anko jumped down from Orochimaru's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"The first kill is never easy." Tukiko shook her head.

"It's not that I'm shocked that I killed…I'm shocked that I-I I _liked _it…" Anko raised an eyebrow.

"It must run in the family." She joked. Tukiko glared at her. "Go get cleaned up. You don't fight again for a while now." Tukiko nodded and quickly ran out of the Arena.

As Tukiko rushed into the bathroom, she heard someone else enter. She turned to see her friends, including Sakon, Ukon, and Kidomaru even though it was a girls' bathroom, walking in there.

"What?" she was positive they would think she was a monster now. Tayuya grabbed her shoulder.

"What the hell was that red chakra down there?" Tukiko stayed silent and you could hear the opponents fighting now make some noise. "Tukiko, answer me damn it!"

"If I do, you'll think of me as a demon! Konoha already does…" She could feel her friends glance at each other.

"We won't think any less of you, Tukiko. You're our friend." Tayuya said softly. Tukiko's eyes widened and she turned around. The guys were staring at her, too. She growled. "Mention that I said something without the fucking cussing I will kick your asses, got that?" Tukiko sighed and turned back around, scrubbing at the blood. She hated the fact that she had killed someone and had LIKED IT. It disturbed her to no end. It was about time that she had a talk with the fox. If his personality was merging with hers that would be a bad thing. VERY bad. She scrubbed harder at the blood on her arm and her friends saw that the skin was starting to get raw.

"Tukiko, your skin…It's getting-" Tukiko interrupted Sakon.

"I don't care!" she yelled. She dropped the pad and started to cry softly. "It bothers me…I hate it!" she whimpered. Tayuya put her hand on her friend's shoulder, while the other three tried to console her.

"Hey, the first kill is always the hardest. Don't worry; we'll have to kill more when we get the positions." Sakon said. Tukiko shook her head.

"It's not that…Well, it is…But, it's not that I hated it…it was the exact opposite…I ENJOYED it. I'm a monster…Konoha was right…" she whispered. Tayuya growled and smacked her on the head. Everyone was shocked.

"You're not a god damned monster, shithead! If you enjoyed the kill, ya enjoyed the kill! None of us will change our views on you!" Tukiko's eyes widened.

"B-but-" Ukon interrupted her.

"Look, we're gonna have to kill more in our lifetime and enjoying it is better then hating every moment of our lives asking ourselves WHY we killed those people." he shrugged, he decided to get out of Sakon's body for this. Tukiko sniffed. He got serious again. "But what exactly _was_ that red chakra, Tukiko-chan?" he asked. Tukiko blushed before looking away.

"I'm too afraid to tell you…" she whispered. Sakon rolled his eyes.

"I thought it was clear that we won't judge you. Come on, tell us!" he urged her. She looked them all in the eye.

"Fine. I am the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi no Youko. That red chakra you saw was his chakra…" she looked down, expecting cries of monster, demon, anything. What she didn't expect, however, was a hug.

"Oh you idiot. Just because you are the host, doesn't mean you're the demon itself." She looked up to see her friends hugging her and she started to cry again. All the guys immediately let go, thinking they did something wrong but they smiled when they saw Tukiko was crying now tears of joy.

"T-thanks, you guys…" she smiled softly. She couldn't ask for better friends.

"You do realize that once this is over, you'll have to tell Kin, Dosu, and Zaku, right?" Sakon said. Tukiko looked at him, and his eyes were reassuring. She nodded.

"Hey, if anyone tells of what went on tonight and that I got soft, I'll kill you all, got that." Tayuya threatened. Sakon shrugged.

"Eh, you're not the only one who was soft." They all stopped talking when Anko's voice was heard through an intercom:

"Sakon vs. Kozashi Hiroari. Will these two people get in the Arena?"

"That's our cue!" Ukon grinned and merged with Sakon. Sakon sighed and left the girls' bathroom. The people in the bathroom heard snickering and Sakon had just now realized he went into the girls' bathroom.

"FUCK YOU PEOPLE!" he shouted and went out into the Arena. Tukiko, Tayuya, and Kidomaru had went out to watch the battle. It just started when they got out there.

Sakon and Kozashi had traded insults a bit before they began the fight. Sakon dashed to the side and started to run circles around his opponent who was becoming dizzier by the second. Sakon smirked before stopping and rushed at his dazed opponent. He landed a hit on the guys face, knocking the other out of his stupor. His opponent growled before making some hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" **(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Skill) **he yelled and immediately a dark flame like tail started to chase Sakon. Sakon growled before calling out:

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!" **(Earth Release: Earth Land Reflection)** immediately, a wall of earth sprang up to deflect the attack. The flame destroyed the wall; the wall had managed to stop it. Sakon's opponent growled before releasing yet another flame jutsu. Sakon smirked and used another Doton jutsu to fight against the fire. The jutsus clashed and sent both opponents flying. Hurriedly, Sakon called out an attack. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Clone Technique)** He made twenty, and ordered the clones to surround his opponent and they obeyed. When Kozashi got up he realized he was surrounded. He went to make hand signs but Sakon, the original, quickly rushed at him and kicked him in the side, then the clones also went to kick him in various places. Kozashi grunted as he tried to block the attacks but he simply didn't have enough energy for it. He gasped when a kunai was pressed against his throat.

"It's over." Sakon whispered in his ear before slicing his throat. Kozashi made some gurgling sounds before falling to the ground, dead. People cheered but Sakon had to get out of there. He had to get the blood off of him. They were right, first kills are never easy. He couldn't believe he actually DONE that! Why the hell did he even say that? It made him sound as if he enjoyed that kill. Dear god, he was about to puke. He quickly ran into a bathroom, no realizing it was the girls'…again. He rushed to a sink and leant over it. He heard the door open and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Kidomaru. Sakon nodded his head and Ukon poked his head out.

"Ya know, you could've asked me for help…I get to fight next time." Sakon rolled his eyes. He knew Ukon was worried but didn't like showing it.

"Is this shit what we're going through when we all take our first fucking kill?" asked Tayuya. Everyone laughed weakly at the attempt to get everyone smiling.

"Better get some tissues…" Tukiko mumbled, but everyone heard nonetheless. Everyone grinned. They went to hug but then Sakon realized he had dried blood on him and went to puke but he hadn't eaten anything so he just gagged. Tukiko patted his back reassuringly and Kidomaru and Tayuya were right there with him. They all left the bathroom, and once again people snickered at the guys.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Sakon and Kidomaru at the same time. The two girls snickered and they sat to watch other people fight. It had been about three hours before Kidomaru was called down to fight. He sighed before going down. He met his opponent, Shizuri Motarashi. She took one look before exclaiming in disgust:

"Ew, what the hell are you? Some four armed freak of nature?" she taunted before reaching in her pocket to get a weapon. Kidomaru growled.

"Just to let you know, it's my bloodline. And at least I have an excuse." He insulted her before getting into a stance. Shizuri scowled and got out a huge sword.

"I'm gonna have fun cutting you into pieces, freak!" she smirked. Kidomaru rolled his eyes. This girl wasn't even worth his time. First off, her chakra reserves were low, and she looked as if she could barely life the sword.

"Whatever, bitch. I'm gonna have fun wiping that smirk off your face." With that he rushed at her quickly sending webs at her. She looked at him in shock.

"What the hell are you?! Some kind of mutant spider!" she said as she tried to struggle out of the sticky webbing. Kidomaru smirked.

"This battle wasn't even worth my time. You're weak. I hope you weren't thinking you could get past all these ninja here." The girl glared at him.

"You don't know who you're messing wi-" she was cut off by a quick kunai thrown into her throat. She died instantly. Kidomaru left the Arena and instead of going into the bathroom, he went straight to his friends. They looked at him.

"No bathroom trip?" Sakon asked relief evident in his voice. He did not want to go back in there.

"Nah, I prepared before I killed her." Tayuya nodded. She was next after Kidomaru. She went down into the Arena after Anko called her down and her opponent, who was a woman at lease in her twenties and went by the name, Kirsui. Her opponent smirked.

"A puny child? This will be easy."

Anko's voice rang clear as she yelled, "Begin!"

**I know, I know, I SUCK at fight scenes. Especially Kidomaru's…-sweat drops- Yeah, anyway. **

**X-219: Kimimaro appears next chapter. Like I said before, if Tukiko and Kimimaro are a couple, they'll hate each other in the beginning. Things will smooth out from there though. Hope that answers your question!**

**chm01: Thanks, I'm really glad people like it. This is the first time I've written romance and adventure. I usually stick to angst, comedy, and supernatural. But, hey, first time for everything, no?**


	5. The Tests ends, and training begins!

**Hey, this chapter will have Kimimaro in it, so don't worry. Have fun reading this chapter.**

Kirsui disappeared and Tayuya had hell of a time trying to find her. Nonetheless, however, she did find her opponent's chakra signature beneath the ground and jumped before she could get struck.

"HA! Bitch, don't underestimate me!" Tayuya put her flute to her lips and started playing. Kirsui laughed.

"Oh dear, should I be worried? Playing your flu-" she gasped as she got caught up in a genjutsu. Tayuya smirked.

"Unluckily for you, my flute can cast genjutsu. Right now, you're seeing your death as you become swarmed with monsters. Have fun dying, bitch." She gasped when her opponent broke her genjutsu, however. "What the fuck?" she yelled before getting hit with a blast of ice jutsu.

"Don't think I'll die easily just because I got caught in a silly genjutsu. It'll take a lot more than that, kid." She charged at Tayuya and slashed at her with a kunai. Tayuya growled out. She was NOT gonna die here like this. She jumped and dodged the next blast of icy jutsu. She cast her own fire jutsu at the woman before her and the ice melted away.

"What? You probably thought all I fucking knew was genjutsu, didn't you bitch? Sorry, but I know a lot more. You're gonna die here and know! Katon: Fukumen Jouki No Jutsu **(Fire Release: Veil of Flame)**" She slammed her hands onto the ground and fire shot out of the ground towards her opponent. Kirsui gasped before using an ice shield to protect her. The fire melted a little, but not all. Tayuya smirked, getting ready to cast her next genjutsu. "Heki Akumu no Jutsu **(False Nightmare Skill)**" her opponent turned pale before clutching her head and started screaming. Tayuya took her chance before running up and stabbing her heart. Tayuya waited for Anko to dismiss her before running out of the Arena and going straight to the girls' bathroom and threw up.

Her friends came in congratulating her and patting her on the back.

"Shut the fuck up. I need to get my breakfast out of my stomach now. Ugh." With that, she threw up again. Tukiko was the only one to stay near her to keep her hair from getting caught up in the vomit. After washing up, none of them were called for another three hours. After that, they all won, needless to say.

**(Sorry, no more fights. I hate writing these scenes…)**

All four were a little banged up but they were happy. They were the only four survivors left. Orochimaru came up to congratulate them with Anko and another boy by his sides.

"Congratulations, my four winners. Now is the time to introduce you the fifth member and leader of this squad. And don't you worry, he's certainly powerful enough to lead this squad." Orochimaru explained as the other boy walked up.

He introduced himself in a cold voice, "My name is Kimimaro Kaguya. That is all I will say about myself." Tukiko looked him up and down. He was pale, he had long silver hair, teal eyes, he had two red dots on his forehead, and he had on red markings under his eyes. He glared coldly at them. Tukiko glared back.

"Now, now. There's no need for the glaring. Kimimaro, why don't you go wait for us back at the house? I want to give these four a present." The boy nodded and left. Tukiko glared at his back until he was out of sight.

"I don't like that shithead, he seems cold and uncaring. If he is the leader, then if we're all on a mission and one of gets injured, he seems like he wouldn't give a shit." Tayuya put in. Tukiko nodded.

"Well, then we just need to bring out his fun side! Eh, Ukon?" A snore could be heard and Sakon sweat dropped. "Uh, he agrees." The four kids sweat dropped along with Anko. Orochimaru chuckled at the scene. He turned away.

"Come, I want to give you your presents." The group of friends eagerly followed him. Anko chuckled. They did not know what was coming at them. She still remembered when she got her cursed seal. She winced.

'_Poor kids…'_ she thought before walking away to get some dango.

Orochimaru and the group of four walked to a silent and abandoned room. The snake nin turned and stared them all in the eye.

"Before I give you my present, I want to explain it. You have the option to either refuse or accept it. Should you accept it, you will grow stronger. Kimimaro has already received his and now we need to find out if you shall get one or not…The gift itself is what I call a cursed seal. All I do is simply place a seal on each of your necks. Once I do, it is a fight for survival…again. If you are worthy of this gift, you will survive. If not, however…well, you'll simply die a horrible and pain filled death. In turn for surviving, you will gain tremendous power. Do you accept?" the four friend looked at each other. Tukiko was the first to accept, then Tayuya. Not wanting to be called chickens, the three boys nodded. Sakon had nudged Ukon awake to hear Orochimaru's speech. "Good to see you've made the right choice. But in order to give you the seal, I would have to bite your necks." Ukon got out of Sakon's body and raised his hand.

"You mean, like a permanent hickey?: Tukiko giggled before Tayuya nudged her in the side. It was a serious question. Orochimaru smiled. "If you see it like that. But no, not really." Ukon sighed with relief and as did the other two boys. Orochimaru chuckled. After their approval, Orochimaru bit each of them on the left side of their necks, in the meeting between the neck and shoulder. After he gave them a the seal, they all fell unconscious.

"They'll be awake, soon enough." Orochimaru said before ordering some Sound nin to carry them to a more comfortable place: the hospital. There, they stayed asleep for two days before waking up. Their cursed seals had formed.

Tayuya's seal resembled three hooks following each other, forming a circle. Sakon/Ukon's were the same, and they were like three irregular shaped dots. **(I have no way to describe it)** Kidomaru's was three spirals, and Tukiko's seal was three teardrop shapes with the tips touching, looking like a kind of flower. Orochimaru chuckled.

'_These five, well, maybe six if you can't Ukon, are promising all right…I wonder how Kimimaro is doing. Kabuto should be looking for a cure for his sickness. If he can't find one, I might as well as use someone else…I wonder how Kyuubi is taking to the seal?'_ he thought to himself. He looked up as five groans were heard. Orocfhimaru chuckled.

"So you survived." Tukiko shot up from her bed.

"Of course we survived, tou-sama!" she shouted before falling back onto the bed. "Owwwww, that was painful." Groans of agreement were heard and Orochimaru chuckled again.

" Well, you better learn how to ignore pain because we start training…today."

"_**WHAT!!!!**_" was heard throughout the Sound village and people shook their heads, wondering who Orochimaru was training now.

"Damn it, Orochimaru-sama, don't you think that's a little extreme?" Orochimaru's eyes twinkled at Tayuya's question.

"It's either me training you today from now on, or Anko training you two days from now. Pick you pick." He said, clearly knowing which one they would pick.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!! WE CHOOSE TO BEGIN TRAINING TODAY!!" Tukiko jumped out of bed, wincing as she did so. Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya all glared at an object before also getting up, though not as enthusiastically as Tukiko.

"Cheh, couldn't you be a little less annoying?" said a voice from the doorway to reveal Kimimaro. Tukiko's eyes twitched.

"Couldn't you be less of a bastard?" she retorted. Kimimaro glared but still ignored her as he turned to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, you wished to see me?" he asked. Orochimaru nodded, inwardly smirking.

"Actually, yes, I did ask for you. I wanted you to be here to announce this certain tidbit of news. Everyone in this group will have a partner, in case for a two man mission, or in case I decide for only two people to join me somewhere, which will be rare I'm telling you. But only for two man mission and accompanying me will you have a partner. Every other time, you will ALL work together." Tukiko turned pale as her tou-sama smirked in her direction. "Sakon and Ukon will be partners," the said twins muttered a 'naturally' and smirked, "Tayuya and Kidomaru," Tukiko paled. This left, "Kimimaro and Tukiko." Orochimaru ignored his daughter's loud scream and left the room.

"Mother fucker!!! Tou-sama HAD to stick me with you, Jashin dammit!" Tayuya and the three boys, not including Kimimaro, raised an eyebrow.

"Jashin?" asked Sakon.

"Oh, he's this God of Destruction." Kimimaro stayed silent as she didn't say anything more. Tayuya snorted.

"What, you decided to do a little light reading on Celestial beings or whatever they're called?" Tukiko blushed.

"No! I heard this one guy ranting about Jashin and I looked him up. Decided he was a pretty cool god…" Tayuya gave an 'oh' before going silent. "Why did you want to know, Ukon?" Sakon and Ukon blushed.

"We don't look that much alike!" Ukon muttered. Sakon growled before turning around. Tukiko sweat dropped.

"Oops…Hehe, sorry Sak-er, Ukon. It's just you two DO look a lot alike." Sakon muttered before leaving the room. Ukon took a moment before following. The silence in the room became unbearable so Tukiko broke the silence.

"So, Kimimaro-" Kimimaro cut her off.

"That's Kaguya-san to you, Mitarashi." Tukiko growled before letting out a curt reply.

"Excuse my insolence, _Kaguya-san_. Come one, Tayuya, we have to practice our music." Tayuya nodded and left the room, but not before nodding to Kimimaro. Kidomaru and Kimimaro were the only ones left in the room and the silence was killing the former. Kidomaru put one of his hand behind his neck, the other ones resting against his hip. He laughed nervously.

"So, Kaguya-san, erm…" Kimimaro raised an eyebrow. Kidomaru sighed before beginning again. "Those two girls are a little hotheaded, so don't mind them. Tayuya swears a lot, Tukiko has a problem following others, and Sakon and Ukon…They can be a bit much. We're all best friends here, though, so try being nice to them. Whatever your past, no one will judge you."

"What about you?" came the other's reply. Kidomaru looked at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Did you not hear? What about you?" he asked again.

"Oh me? Tukiko-chan, don't try calling her or Tayuya that, told me that I had a problem with opening up. Says I'm too nice and shy. She also said that I can have a problem with authority, like her." Kimimaro nodded.

"I see. You had better catch up with your…friends…" Kidomaru nodded before dashing out of the room. Kimimaro stayed for a few seconds before teleporting to Orochimaru.

Two years later:

"Damn it, this mission is starting to piss me off!" whispered Tukiko. She had changed a lot in the two years. She was now 5'6 and still growing. Her silver hair only reached to her chin, but her bangs went to her shoulders. She had a healthy pale glow to her, making her crimson eyes stand out. She had on black eye shadow, and red lipstick on. She didn't spend too much time on her looks, giving her a wild/rough, yet beautiful image. She had on a tight black shirt with a silver moon on the front, in between her b sized chest. Kyuubi had scoffed that she choose dragon over fox, but didn't bug her too much about it. To accompany the shirt, she had on a white jacket over the shirt. She had on black pants with a white skirt that reached mid thigh and black leather high heeled boots. Her fingernails, which should be considered more like claws, were painted silver.

"Stop complaining, Tukiko. At least you're not gonna be the fucking distraction." Tayuya grumbled. Unlike Tukiko, she let her ruby hair grow out, and put her hair into a half ponytail, half down style. She, unlike Tukiko also, had healthy tan skin that seemed to be sun kissed. She went for the black pants and a white robe over a black shirt. She had on a purple bow. Her shoes were the regular black sandals. Tukiko snickered at her friend's misfortune.

"Guys, all of you, shut up. They'll notice us." Sakon whispered next to Tayuya. He and Ukon looked the same except for several differences. Their grey hair was cut the same exact length, but heir bangs were different. Sakon had bangs covering his right side, while Ukon's was the opposite. Sakon had also started wearing a bead necklace around his neck for people to tell the difference. However, similarities were there. They both had blue eye shadow and blue lipstick on. They did that only because Tukiko and Tayuya had once caught them both and put this type of make up on them before sending them out into public for revenge. Quite a number of girls had then asked them out on dates so naturally, they stuck with it. Their skin was also a healthy pale, and they both wore grey pants and robe over a black shirt, and last but not least, two purple bows. They stuck with blue ninja sandals.

Kidomaru kept silent, ignoring the three now arguing four. He had on a grey robe over a black shirt and black pants. He, too, had on the horrible purple bow. He had on black ninja sandals. He also had on black gloves with spikes on the ends. The were dangerous, especially for a pre-teen ninja with six arms. He stayed with a simple look, but added his own style. He had enough of the bickering. He noticed that their target had tensed. "Guys, I think he notices us." They immediately became quiet and stared at their target.

"Tayuya, your cue." Sakon smirked and Tayuya growled. She hated this part in the mission. She jumped down from the trees and cast a genjutsu on herself before walking out of the bushes.

"Hello, shi- sir. I was wondering if you could help me with something?" the man looked towards Tayuya's way and put down his kunai. A costly mistake. A smirk tugged at Tayuya's lips, but she held it down. "S-sir, could you…could you maybe…die?" the man's face took on a look of surprise as three more kids leapt down from the trees and a girly looking boy killed him. Tayuya glared at Sakon and dispelled the genjutsu.

"Never doing that again…Besides, what's wrong with just fighting him head on? Why take him on by surprise?" Sakon sighed as he explained to Tayuya that they had to take him by surprise because he had an item with a button, and if pushed, it would cause many ANBU to head their way. This would be disastrous since they were all low Jounin level.

"Oh, I see now…" Tayuya replied. Tukiko giggled. Even though Sakon and Ukon were the strongest, Tukiko was the dangerous one among them. Not counting Kimimaro, who was most dangerous and strongest.

"Come on, let's just get the head and go! I have a mission with Kimimaro-sama after this!" all her friends grinned, which was unnerving to any passerby since Kidomaru had just cut the head off.

"You two seem to be getting closer everyday now, huh?" Tukiko blushed and stuttered her answer.

"W-wh-what? No! I-I mean, w-well w-we…ye-yes we h-have be-b-been…NO! Kimimaro-sama and I are just partners and friends. That is all." Sakon rolled his eyes.

"Right. That's exactly what Tayuya said before we got together." Tayuya blushed and hit Sakon upside the head.

"Shut. Up. Sakon." She growled before jumping ahead to get back to the Sound. Her friends laughed before following the flute playing girl.

Later that night:

Tukiko sighed. Her mission with Kimimaro had been cancelled due to his illness. It has been getting worse and Kabuto wasn't finding any cure so far. In fact, he had said that he was close to dying. Tukiko let a fear tears creep out her eyes. Sure, she had gotten closer to the Kaguya, but as far as she knew, he didn't return her feelings. It was distressing thinking that the cold hearted boy couldn't know what love feels like before he died. Wait, where did that thought come from.

'_First of all, Tukiko, Kimimaro-sama is NOT going to die. Second of all, you should find another guy for you to fall in love with. Kimimaro just doesn't care. He is to busy to care about feelings of love…in fact, the only one who has been able to make Kimimaro-sama smile, even if small, is the guys…he doesn't even care.'_ she went to play her life's song, only she added a few notes more that described her complicated emotions. She didn't notice the figure watching her as she played.

**Hey, I know I shouldn't leave it there, but oh well. Chunin Exams are coming up soon, and no, Sound 4/5 won't be in there. They WILL be in Konoha during the exams, just not IN the exams. But that's all I'm gonna say! Hey, I decided to make it KimixKiko (hey, those are good nicknames, I'm gonna remember that). **

**Koorika: Ooh, cool name! Anyway, yes, that's an excellent idea. I might just use that idea. It's very brilliant! Maybe that's where she got Jashin from? Haha, I'm thinking that's a good idea and might just use it. For now though, I'll keep it a secret! As for the pairing, you can see in this chapter it will very clearly be a KimixKiko pairing. I will make an Akatsuki based story later though. I already have a plot for an awesome story! Rated M, beware! **

**chm01: Thanks!! I'm glad you still like it and still reading!! I hope the whole story isn't being rushed. I don't like it when stories are rushed unless REALLY good…As for the romance, once again, first time at romance. I've been reading a lot of romance stories in order to know how it goes, but I've only got the gist of it. The romance for the most part, will suck.**

**KitsuneNaru: Thanks for reading this story and no worries about the pairing! It's definitely a KimixKiko now! Tell me what you think of the relationship so far though. Kimi-chan just doesn't get what love feels like, does he? While not a Jinchuuriki, he still grew up not knowing normal human emotions. This is definitely gonna be hard to write! **

**X-219: I hope it isn't bad! Sally is yelling to the world right now that this story is awesome. I wish she would stop doing that…-_- Anyway, I've now updated, and I hope this chapter is good! It's a bit longer than the others, but whatever. Thanks for reading!**

**By the way, who should Kidomaru be paired up with?**

**Should Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori all be friends with Tukiko?**

**Should Akatsuki and Sound be allies?**

**Should Sasuke come to the evil side and be given a permanent hickey? **

**All questions in where you think this story might go. Also, who do you think that figure is, watching Tukiko? I should shut up now… -sweat drops- Anyway, HAPPY 2009!**


	6. The Chunin Exams?

"WHAT!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CHUNIN EXAMS!! WE'RE PAST THAT LEVEL ALREADY!!" screamed a ticked off Tukiko as Orochimaru had called the Sound 4 (Kimimaro was once again, trying to be cured by Kabuto) Orochimaru sighed.

"It's as I said, the Chunin Exams are coming up and we're going to Konoha." Orochimaru explained for the fiftieth time.

"Orochimaru-sama, don't you think those Exams would be a bit…I dunno, easy for us?" asked Tayuya, trying to glare at Tukiko at the same time. This time the Snake Sannin laughed.

"Oh, you thought? In the Exams? Ha, no my friends, you will be in Konoha to simply watch." He simply said. Tukiko raised an eyebrow.

"Tou-sama, for as long as I've known you, nothing is too simply, _just watch_. You always are taking part in something." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Ah, my girl. You're getting too smart for me. However, you are correct in your assumptions. You will be there to watch…and to guard me as I fight the old fool who calls himself Hokage." He paused, watching everyone's reaction. Sakon, Ukon, and Kidomaru all had an excited look, Tayuya was confused, but Tukiko showed a look of indifference. "Yes, you remember when I taught you Shishienjin** (Four Man Purple Flame Array no jutsu)**, when you asked what were we going to use it for? Time has come for you to rise, to protect your Otokage in the heat of battle. During the third round, during Gaara Sabaku andSasuke Uchiha's match, we will strike Konoha at their weakest." Before Tukiko could blow up at the mention of the Uchiha's name, Tayuya asked a more important question.

"How do you know if this Uchiha and Sabaku will even make it to the third round?" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Trust me. I know." was all he said. Tukiko finally got in her chance to speak, crimson eyes glowing furiously.

"Sasuke Uchiha!? That fucking bastard? What has he got to do with anything?" Her friends looked at her in surprise, while Anko and Orochimaru looked on in amusement.

"Oh, say you know the Uchiha brat, eh? I tell you, from Kabuto's reports, he's a stuck up, know it all brat." Anko looked on in a thoughtful pose. Tukiko glared at a random tree and…oh if looks could kill, that tree would be bursting in flames right now.

"He is. Ever since Itachi Uchiha, his older brother, killed his clan, he has been a brat who thinks he is better than everyone. He treats girls as if they were dirt, and then he fghts all the boys to prove he is better. All the adults say he Konoha's Hidden Gem, their future Hokage, and they treat him as if he's Kami himself!!! All the while, they treat other kids with indifference…They approve of his behavior…" she was shaking with rage right now and everyone could feel a little bit of killer intent in there. Her friends backed away. As said, Tukiko is the most dangerous and unpredictable one of them all.

"Tukiko, calm yourself. You will have to behave yourself, because I'm going to recruit Sasuke." Eyes looked to him, some were surprised, some showed they thought he was insane, and one pair of special crimson eyes held anger.

"**WHAT!"** Tukiko screamed, loud enough for the citizens of the Sound to question what was going on.

"Tukiko, if you do not calm yourself, I will be forced to take precautionary measures to protect this village if you decide to let rage consume you." Orochimaru narrowed his own rare colored eyes and locked gazes with his adopted daughter. She growled before calming down, any hint of Kyuubi's chakra gone. "Good. We leave first thing in the morning." He said before leaving. Anko decided to stay and calm her sister down.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll hardly ever see Sasuke." She reassured, something Tukiko was not.

"Yeah, if he's going to be Orochimaru's new pet, I'm sure we'll be seeing _plenty_ of that cocky bastard…I told him everything about that bastard uchiha and he has the gall to...to...to recruit him! Bastards, both of em'..." she clenched her fists. Tayuya and her friends looked at each other. They had never seen Tukiko this angry.

"Come on, we better make preparations for the journey to Konoha." Said Kidomaru, having slight sense to get off the subject of Konoha. Tukiko paused for a second before smiling.

"Hey, you're right!! I haven't been there for a while now, wonder how it looks like now? Will they even recognize me?" she wondered. Anko put on a grin.

"Your hair color will be dyed to black and your eyes will be changed to a blue. We can't take any chances. Your clothes should be alright to wear, so I guess you can keep those. I still say you go with my look!" she let loose a cheeky grin and Tukiko sighed while sweat dropping.

"I told you I don't like revealing myself." She said in a whisper. Anko kept grinning.

"You need to let loose your wild and sexy side!! Come on, just let me dress you up."

"No."

"Pweety pwease?"

Twitch. "That won't work…" pause. "Damn it Anko, stop staring at me like that!"

"Come on, lil' sis! You can keep the skirt! Let's just get rid of everything else, and put a stylish trench coat over it! Dangerous, yet very seductive!"

"Dammit! I already agreed to this outfit, so NO!"

"Yeah, but you added additional touches!"

Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, and Kidomaru were sweat dropping. It wasn't uncommon for them to be having this argument, but it was still silly.

"Fine, have it your way, brat." Anko crossed her arms and sighed. "Do you think Konoha has any cute boys not afraid of pain? Wait, Kakashi Hatake comes from Konoha, right? Ooh, from what I hear, he can take pain AND he is a very sexy guy! But more than that, let's see how well he can handle THE Anko Mitarashi! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" The surrounding audience sweat dropped.

"Listen, sis, I'm gonna go get ready. You guys should too." With that, Tukiko jumped away from everyone's sight.

"Yeah, see ya guys tomorrow. We better go say bye to Zaku, Kin, and Dosu." Said Tayuya.

"Oh no need, Orochimaru is their sensei so we'll be travelling with them. Orochimaru will be under a guise of course." She said in a thoughtful tone. Her friends sweat dropped before saying their good byes and leaving.

Later that night, after she had packed, Tukiko was sitting once again sitting by the waterfall in the meadow of flowers and started to play a different song, one that had a slow, and a sadly dark tempo.

_"__He feeds on fear  
He feeds on pain  
He rules again  
With growing hate  
He will gain  
Their faith again_

No light in the darkness  
Is too small to see  
There's always a sparkle of hope  
If you just believe  
  
_He told the tale so many times  
About the dream not meant to be  
In a world of the free  
He plays with your mind_

_As faith for the future faded fast  
He grows strong with their displeasure  
It sets him free  
_  
_Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules again_

_He feeds on fear  
Poisons the truth  
To gain their faith  
To lead the way  
To a world of decay_

_He rules your heart  
He will sell your soul to the grave_

_No hesitation he'll make  
He belongs to the dark_

_Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules again_

_Please awake  
And see the truth  
He can only be  
If you believe what he tells you  
Remember who you are  
What you stand for  
And there will always be a way_

_Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules again_

_In my heart there is a place  
In my heart there is a trace  
Of a small fire burning  
A sheltering ray shines through this night  
Although it 's small, it's bright  
But darkness is lurking_

_He will sell your soul to bitterness and cold  
Fear him_

_Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
He rules with fear  
Deceiver of hearts  
Deceiver of fools  
Shall he rule again?"_

Tukiko set down the violin and narrowed her eyes. Someone had seen. Someone was watching. She decided to let it go and added a few more notes to her life's song. She didn't know what to call it yet. She'd have to think of a name soon. She packed up her violin after a few more hours of silence and enjoying the scenery. This was her spot. Her sacred place to relax and get away from troubles. No one knew about this, which was pretty funny to her. Well, now she had one more person to share it with, but she didn't mind as long as the guy kept his distance and told no one.

The next day came pretty fast for Tukiko. She was pretty excited to see her old village, but at the same time, dreading it. She, along with Orochimaru, had her genjutsu on. She agreed to Anko's pleas to make her over. She had gotten rid of the pants (now she had short shorts), same skirt, only it was crimson, a tighter red shirt that stuck to her still maturing curves, and she had on a black coat like Anko's over it all. She had high heeled boots that went to her knees and zipped from the side. She wouldn't go for the no shirt thing. Anyway, that whole attire matched her straight black hair, dark blue eyes, and olive skin. She had on black mascara (that Anko did after a 'little' fight), black lipstick, and crimson eye shadow on, with a little curve on the outside of her eyes making her look exotic.

"I hate you, Anko, I really do. I'm SO going back to my normal attire after this." Growled the girl. She looked like she was going to some wild party, not a Chunin Exam, or a battle for that matter! She tugged at the skirt that liked to be short and show off even _more_ legs. She was body conscious after all. And she didn't like the looks some guys were giving her. She looked down at her outfit and mentally cried, not daring to do so on the outside because Anko had promised, not threatened, _promised_ to do unspeakable things to her if she ruined the make up.

'_I hate my life"_ she thought before Anko slid an arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, come on! We look exactly alike now!! We're twins!" Orochimaru had made Anko put on a genjutsu because someone from the Leaf might recognize Orochimaru's follower. So she decided to make her hair black, only a little wavy, and dark blue eyes like Tukiko. Basically, their alias was that they WERE twins. Anko had the exact same outfit on, except you switch the colors. Instead of red skirt, red shirt, it was black, and her boots stayed black, but her trench coat was full crimson. She had on black lipstick, and the same crimson eye shadow. Anko thought it would be weird to have on black eye shadow and thought the black lipstick was way cooler. Unfortunately, Tukiko had to suffer the same fate and suffered the wrath of Anko and make up…She hated her life.

"Welcome to Konoha. May I please see your passes?" Orochimaru handed the guards their passes and they nodded them through. 'Enjoy your stay here and have fun during the Exams. Ladies." The male guard said, checking out Anko and Tukiko. Tukiko blushed and hid behind Anko, who laughed at her shyness. The female guard, however, smacked the other guard upside the head and crossed her arms.

"You are SO not getting any for a month." The other guard started to protest and the group left it at that. Tayuya laughed at Tukiko's misfortune. Anko heard, unfortunately and grinned.

" Oh don't worry, I'm gonna give you a make over too, Tayuya!" the said girl paled at Anko's promise. And Anko _never_ goes back on her promises. Unless they were impossible.

"Guys, we have arrived at the Grand Deluxe Hotel. Girls in one room, boys in another. I will have my own room." Was all he said before checking themselves in. Naturally, Orochimaru got a deluxe suite for himself, but a suite for his companions. The girls' got the bigger of the two rooms and they are squealed.

"Look, we got a nice view!" said Kin. She had put her bags on the bed closest to the door. Anko got the window bed, Tukiko got a bed in a corner (cause she likes her privacy), and Tayuya got a different corner. They were all spread out, so there was plenty of room in the middle of the floor. There was a couch, and a huge TV in the middle, and a refrigerator near Tukiko's bed. Ok, that was another reason she picked that bed. And she could watch the TV from her bed instead of the couch. The room was in reds and black, with a hint of dark purple. They loved it! Tukiko immediately went to change out of her clothes but anko grabbed her hand and led her out the door before she could.

"Anko, everyone's is looking at us!! You know I hate staring!" she whined. It was true. She had killed many people just because they stared at her wrong, or at least what _she_ thought was wrong, or because they stared to long.

"Come on, kid. Get your confidence boost up! Look at those pitiful men! This makes it so much fun to mess with them." Anko laughed like a maniac. Tukiko suddenly had a bright idea.

"Hey, didn't you want to go find that one Hatake guy and test his pain meter?" Anko got a gleam in her eyes. "So I should just head back…"

"Nope! You're coming me to find Kakashi-kun!" she laughed insanely as they went all over Konoha to find a certain Jounin.

**I think I can leave it there for now!! Ok, that song is called Deceiver of Fools, by Within Temptation. Anyone who hasn't this band should really check them out…unless you're NOT into slow music that is kinda dark…**

**Anyway, this song is awesome, and it shows Tukiko is starting to learn the REAL side of Orochimaru. But she doesn't have the guts to find out where she stands…for now, at least. She's gonna keep by Orochimaru's side for a while. Unfortunately…**

**X-219: Wow, that's of lot of info. Actually, you have given me a couple of ideas! I wanna go and say what I'm gonna do with this story, but then I don't feel like giving away any critical information! **

**Koorika: Oh wow! That's a pretty cool definition. Yeah, Hidan will be more like a big brother. I'm thinking of making him and Anko get together. They definitely fir at least…She will know Sasori, Deidara, and yes, even Itachi. How they meet, everyone will wait and see! **

**KitsuneNaru: Glad you like it!! **

**LuckyGirl17: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter! Kidomaru and Kin…They would make an interesting couple. As for the allies, don't worry. I got a couple of ideas up my sleeves for Sound just yet! **

**hejen88: Yes, they will be paired with each other and Kimimaro will definitely get a cure. I'm thinking of having Tsunade cure him, or Tukiko will transfer some Kyuubi chakra into him and thus cure him of all diseases…maybe make him a hanyou, I don't know yet. We'll have to wait and see.**


	7. The Exams Begin

"So, Tukiko. How's it feel to be back?" Tukiko glared at Tayuya. The said red head rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. So, _Amaya_, how does it feel to be back in one, Konohagakure?" Tukiko rolled her eyes. She hated the names Orochimaru gave her and Anko. She was Amaya, and Anko was Asami. Well, at least her name was more awesome…

"Sucks. Nothing has changed. Not one bit. I heard some villagers talking about the _great_ Uchiha and how he will win this tournament. I swear, if I was in it I would kick his ass to show he ain't that fucking great." She growled. Tayuya sighed. Being here did not lighten her friend's mood at all. "Hey, wanna go to Ichiraku? I haven't been there in a long time." She begged. Tayuya sighed again.

"All right, let's go. I hope you got your wallet, cause I ain't buying, ya hear that?" she then stomped toward the bar, knowing she would have to pay anyway.

In the bar, they saw a couple of kids in there already, including one Uchiha. Tukiko went to go out but Tayuya grabbed her and drug her back in. The two ignored the others, but they could feel some pairs of eyes watching them. Tukiko twitched, but nonetheless ignored it. Not feeling to stay any longer than necessary, the two only got two bowls of ramen. Finally, Tukiko couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the fucking hell do you want?" she snapped. It was the Jounin with silver hair watching her.

"You seem to appear everywhere I go. Why are you following me." Tukiko took a moment before smirking.

"You seem to have the wrong person. That's my twin who is stalking you. Sorry to disappoint." She said before walking out with Tayuya. Silence was heard in the bar and the two Sound nin laughed.

"I can't believe he thought you were…Asami! That's funny shit, right there." Tayuya laughed and Tukiko giggled along with her. The shinobi here are so idiotic. Can't they tell between…twins?" they laughed and continued walking towards an area to spar.

The five days of the Chunin Exams were boring for Anko and the Sound 4. Anko had given up on Kakashi, and went after this poor guy named Iruka. Even though he was a Chunin, Anko had claimed him as a small kitten waiting to evolve into a clawing tiger. For the rest of the days, they had ignored the screams coming from a certain school.

"So, guys, what are we going to do for the next month." Asked Kidomaru who was relaxing in a chair. They, the Sound 4 and Anko, had all decided to meet in the girls' room since the maids were still trying to figure out where to start cleaning in the boys' room. Even if there was only three of them…

"Orochimaru-sama has told us that we should be getting ready for the upcoming invasion." Anko said.

"Did Orochimaru already mark," Sakon gave a nervous glance at Tukiko, "you-know-who?" he asked. Tukiko gave him an annoyed stare.

"I am not an idiot. I know you're talking about the Uchiha bastard, and yes. Orochimaru DID mark him." She hissed.

"Wow, you said Orochimaru without the sama, and didn't call him tou-sama. You still pissed off at him?" asked Ukon.

"What do you think, asshole. She obviously is, ya fucking idiot. Don't ask obvious questions." Tayuya rolled her eyes. They all jumped when Orochimaru appeared in the room.

"Anko is right. We should be going over plans for the invasion and we have one month to do it. I will be leaving Konoha to kill the Kazekage and take his place. I will also need to organize the outside forces. You five are to make sure the inside forces are ready also. Kabuto will be coming with me." He paused for five seconds. "Break into the hospital. I want to know if they have a cure for Kimimaro's disease." He said before teleporting away.

"I'll go start on the hospital.' Tukiko offered eagerly. "I'm best at sneaking in places and finding things anyway. Ya know, because of my affinity, I can become the darkness or shadows." She reminded them.

"Fine, Tukiko. Go start on that, the rest of you. Split up. Here's a list of all of our spies here. Find them and check to see if everything is ready." Ordered Anko. Tukiko grabbed a sheet for after she was done and then left.

Tukiko walked near the hospital before ducking into an alleyway and blending in with the darkness. Only her eyes showed but she soon covered them with a thin layer of darkness. She slipped inside the hospital when a couple with a newborn baby came out. Sadness tugged at her heart when she knew the little family would be dead in a month. She shook her head mentally.

"_All good things come to an end, Tukiko. Don't let it get to you."_ She dashed by the front desk and the lady looked up when her hair moved by a wind. She shrugged before going back to the computer. Tukiko went down a hall and down another before coming to a rest at the disease control room. She looked around before going in. No one in the room. She saw an empty desk with files and went there. She searched for diseases and cures but couldn't find anything to match Kimimaro's symptoms. She sighed sadly and put all the files back before leaving the hospital quickly. With that done, all she had to do know was to find the people on her list and make sure everything is in order. She sighed again.

"Guess even Konoha doesn't know all the diseases." She said aloud, causing some people to give her nasty looks. "What a damn shame." She said louder, just to piss off the villagers. It worked.

"Hey, slut. What are you talking about? Konoha prides itself on being the best medical technology there is!! Don't go dissin it!" said one villager.

"_Nope. They haven't changed one bit."_ Tukiko thought before smirking.

"Well, I just tried searching for a few diseases with symptoms my friend has, and apparently Konoha don't know shit. And by the way. Just because of the way someone dresses, doesn't mean they are what they wear. But…I guess that doesn't apply to you, now does it?" she laughed, a cold sound that frightened some of the people around her. "And I don't think it is wise to mouth off to a guest of this country. Who knows, we might just withdraw our stocks and leave Konoha begging for us to come back." The villagers growled.

"Slut, what do you know!? You're just some random whore is probably just here because you're some ninja's little toy." Tukiko growled and took out her scythe.

"I suggest thinking before you insult a ninja from one of the great villages. Konoha will get it's just desserts someday, and I'll be there when it happens."

"Is that a threat?!" Tukiko smirked before sending a kunai at the woman's head before turning it right above her head.

"No. That is a promise." She put her scythe away and walked away from the now forming mob.

"She botherin ya, Mei?" she heard someone ask and felt them all staring at her as she disappeared into the shadows. It's time for her to do her job now…

One month later and everything was complete. Orochimaru was back under the guise of the Kazekage and the four were going to watch the matches, near the Kage booth.

"So, eh, what sequence are the matches in?" asked Tukiko with her hands behind her head.

"The first is Neji Hyuuga vs. Kiba Inuzuka. The second, is, er…the Uchiha bastard vs. Gaara, third is Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari, and the last is a match between Kankuro and Shino Aburame." Explained Anko as she looked at a sheet of paper.

"Those three…Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. They are siblings, yes?" Tayuya nodded. "And they will be helping with the party, correct?" Tayuya nodded again. "Oh, okay." Tukiko grinned and ran ahead, eager to get to their seats.

"H-hey!! Amaya! Wait up!" her friends yelled before running after their friend.

They found her sitting smugly near the Kage box high up in the stands, surrounded by people. They went to sit near them but were cut off by some people.

"Excuse me, but these seats are for…_important_ people, and are reserved. If you would please go sit down among the commoners, it will be appreciated." This one person said. He looked like a cheesy rich guy and had some people following him.

"Well, _exuuuuse me_, shit for brains, but we DO have fucking reserved seats, and that just so fucking happens to be by that girl over there. So if you would fucking move your ugly ass and your even uglier followers, dickface, we will get to our damn seats. Unless you want me to kick your ass out of this stadium!" Tayuya growled. The man looked appalled before going somewhere else. When they finally got to Tukiko, she was laughing.

"Wow, Tayuya. You sure let those people have it!" she was red in the face from laughter. Tayuya smiled.

"Yep! That dickface had it comin'. He was SO not an important guest. He probably robbed some guy and took his stuff. Now he's pretending like he's the most important jerk here. Jackass." Her friends smiled before sitting down and talking. After ten minutes, however, the match begun and Kiba and Neji took off fighting. Tukiko was starting to nod off and Tayuya slipped some water on her.

"Stay awake." She hissed. Tukiko glared.

"Can't I get a little sleep before the party?" she asked. Tayuya glared. "Fine, if I go to sleep when helping out tou-san with the surprised guest, I'm blaming you." She said. Tayuya glared.

"Fine. But when Gaara and the Uchiha bastards match comes on, I'm waking you up." She growled out, letting Tukiko rest her head on her shoulder.

"Dude, is she asleep?" asked Sakon, who poked her side. He swiftly dodged the punch and nearly rocked back at the explosion. Tukiko shot up.

"How long was asleep? Did the party start? What the fucking holy hell was that?" she exclaimed quietly. Only a few other people heard her.

"No, it was merely a jutsu the Inuzuka used. Tsuga or whatever it's called. Hey, is anyone thirsty?" asked Anko.

"No." they answered in unison.

"Winner: Kiba Inuzuka!" yelled the proctor, what was his name…Genma?

"Wow, my bet was on the Hyuuga. Lost some money, damn." Anko snapped her fingers. Tukiko snickered.

"I bet $200 on the Inuzuka." She grinned, holding up a piece sign. Anko glared.

"I get my money back." She said.

"Nope!"

"Yes."

"How about…no?"

"How bout' I don't smash your face in?"

"Can't catch me!"

"I know where you live."

"Same here, sis."

"Grrrr. I'll get you, and your little money too!"

"You copied from the Wizards of Oz? Wow…"

"Just give me my money back, Amaya!"

"Do you _WANT _ to mess with me? The Pranking Mistress?"

"…"

"Didn't think so…"

People around them sweat dropped as they heard the two sisters' fight over some money.

"Guys. Shut the fuck up. Something is wrong. The Uchiha bastard hasn't shown up yet." Tukiko smirked.

"Wow. Guess that's what we should've expected from the _Great_ last Uchiha. A coward and nothing more." She spit, angering some people.

"Amaya…" Anko warned. "Watch what you say." Tukiko shrugged.

"Whatev."

"This match will be post-poned! It will take place after everyone else's match. Thank you for your patience and cooperation." Said Genma. Tukiko glared.

"_What!_ Just because he's the supposed last Uchiha he gets special attention!! Would anybody ELSE get attention. This is serious bullshit. Fucking Uchiha bastard." She grumbled before crossing her arms and slunking down. The people around her cheered that the Uchiha had gotten special attention, while others glared. Some at her, and some at the Kage box for giving a ninja special attention and not anyone else. Tukiko had half a mind to boo, but she didn't want to cause attention to herself. No doubt Orochimaru had already heard what she had said because of his special hearing, and she would get in trouble so why get in more trouble? So the next match was Temari and the Nara kid.

"More boring battles…Great. Wake me up when it's time for the party." She said before once again falling asleep on Tayuya's shoulder.

Finally, after that match, and Kankuro giving up, it was time for the last match. Tayuya had woken Tukiko up only to find that the bastard still hadn't shown up.

"What? He thinks he can be late just because he's an Uchiha?" under her breath so no one but her friends could hear, "I bet Itachi Uchiha never did any of this crap." Louder, "He should be disqualified. If this was any other ninja, they would have already been by the first match!"

"Amaya. Really, it's all right. Look, he's here now." Kidomaru pointed with one of his fingers.

"Whatever." She grumbled, pissed off at a certain few people.

"Is it me, or has she been really bitchy lately?" asked Sakon who got hit upside the head by Tukiko's fist. "Bitch…" he mumbled, rubbing his head.

**This is a bit late. I started this chapter Friday, but I've rewritten this chapter so many times because I've hated the way it turned out. I guess this is as good as it will get, this chapter. So, no complaining, kay? **

**chm01: Thanks, but isn't doesn't people also say, tou-sama too? Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that!**

**KitsuneNaru: Thanks, yes here is more! This chapter is pretty suckish, but hey. I've been in school all week near algebra. Yeah, the other chapters will be better though!**

**X-219: Thanks, well, here's another chapter!! Enjoy!**

**hejen88: Not if I can help it. Sasuke and Tukiko will always hate each other, but I **_**guess**_** I can make them friends sometime in the future. Depends if I want to kill of Sasuke or not. If you haven't guessed, I'm totally anti-Sasuke. Although it could be pretty funny to see SASUKE go after a girl who hates his guts…No offense if you like him though. Anyway, thanks for liking this story and how I display the characters!**

**DatJungleJuju: Thanks! Awesome name, unique. Here's another chapter that I hope you enjoy.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up next weekend. Maybe Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. It depends. Well, see ya!**


	8. Something Happens

"Amaya, will you please stop grumbling to yourself and have some fun? This is a _fun_ event for pete's sake!" Anko scolded Tukiko. The said girl glared at her sister.

"How can I have fun when Sasuke is near?"

"Why do you hate him so much? I mean, I know you had a crappy life that was worse than the Uchiha's, and they treated him like a hero and you like trash, but is that the only reason?" Tukiko stayed silent and decided to just glare.

"Gaara seems to be kickin' his ass anyway." She muttered. Her friends rolled their eyes at her childish behavior.

"Really, you need to learn to act you age, Amaya." In a quieter mode, Sakon asked, "What's the signal that starts the battle, again?"

"Otou-sama will give a secret signal that Gaara can see, our spies will cast a sleep genjutsu, and Gaara will begin his transformation. You will know when that will happen for he will surround himself in a giant ball of sand." Tukiko said as she leaned back, eyes closed. It was only twenty minutes after that and Tukiko was half asleep when Tayuya's voice interrupted her.

"Like now?" her eyes snapped open.

"No! Not right now. It's too soon, damn it!" some nearby people stared at her like she was crazy, but she shrugged it off. She heard Anko growl beside her.

"Well, fine! When the petals start falling and people suddenly fall down, THEN it's time." Tukiko said, not bothering to go back to sleep. She was waiting for the signal that would start the invasion. It was only ten more minutes after Gaara had created his defense, that Sasuke Uchiha pulled a Chidori, that she noted that was Kakashi's prized technique after the Raikri. She heard a bloodcurdling scream and winced.

"Gaara's pissed off to hell right now." She winced again as petals started falling from the sky. She heard people muttering but then falling to the ground as they fell asleep.

"It's show time!" Sakon grinned as they jumped to a rooftop where it had the old Hokage and Orochimaru. The White Sannin nodded and they set up the barrier so no one could get in, and then put up another one so no one could get out. Sarutobi growled as one of the ANBU was stupid enough to jump at the wall. Orochimaru did nothing but smirk as the old Hokage made a speech about how clever this plan was but that it was never going to work. Tukiko frowned at the old man's foolish belief but mentally shrugged. She was not here to comment, just watch.

"Are done, old man, cause I'm getting bored. By the way, an old friend of yours called, she said that she still hates you after all the lies you told her. I was shocked when I first met her, I mean. How could Konoha treat their own flesh and blood like _that_? It's despicable. This village should have burned down a long time ago and it's time that I do just that. I will finish what Kyuubi started all those years ago. Konoha claims to be the noblest village, claims to be the most trustworthy, the most loving, caring, and honest village. But that's nothing but lies, is it, old man? This whole entire village is based on _lies_, and it's time to end it all!" The Sandaime had been shaking throughout the whole speech and he finally glared at Orochimaru.

"Tukiko…WHERE IS SHE! You kidnapped her, didn't you?!" he yelled. Orochimaru chuckled, that smirk seemingly glued onto his face.

"Oh, I don't know. I think you recall finding a bunch of dead bodies in the middle of a clearing, do you not? Yes, yes, that was me, I must admit. However, do want to know the reason _why_? Do you want to find out?" Sarutobi just stayed silent, and glared. "It is because your _precious_ villagers decided to take it upon themselves to get rid of the oh-so-called 'Demon Brat'. Did you know that I saved her that night, old man? I saved her life, and now she follows my lead. I'm like a father to her now. By the way, I mentioned that to her too. Who her parents were. Did you ever think to tell her that? No, I didn't think so. Instead, you lied to her. You told her you didn't know who her parents were. You told her only one truth the whole time she was here, actually. That her parents died in the battle against Kyuubi. Did you ever thou-" he was cut off by Sarutobi, who had tears leaking down his eyes. Tukiko frowned and Tayuya, Sakon, and Kidomaru looked at her.

"Stop it, Orochimaru. You have no right to judge about what I said or did when you've committed much horrible crimes!" Sarutobi weakly said. Orochimaru laughed.

"Trying to turn the tables are we? It won't work. At least now you'll die as a pathetic old man, trying desperately to regain some honor in his name!"

"ORCHIMARU! I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!!" Sarutobi charged up a jutsu and sent it after Orochimaru, who dodged. The pale snake Sannin then set up his own jutsu and attacked the old Hokage, but the jutsu missed, barely. Tukiko shut her eyes, not wanting to hear or see this. She hated the old man, yes, for lying to her, but she still could not bear to see him get killed. She closed off all sound and closed her eyes to get away from the nightmare. However, she knew she couldn't keep the image from her mind so she gave up and the noises were still there. She could smell the blood, taste the chaos on her lips as everyone screamed in terror, ninjas battling just to destroy, it was horrible. It was stupid. It was war. Tears now freely found their way down her cheeks as she cried. Yes, she hates Konoha with a passion, but she didn't know how much war would affect her mental health. She took a calm shuddering breath and calmed herself down. She was a ninja, a sound kunoichi. She needed to buck up and quit being such a baby. This was normal for ninjas, and she had to get that through to her head. She heard a gasp and turned her head around to see Orochimaru do a forbidden technique, one she has never seen before.

"Orochimaru, how could you! You despicable fool! How dare you disrupt the dead! This is the most irresponsible thing you have ever done!" Orochimaru just laughed at Sarutobi's accusations.

"What? You don't want to be reunited with fellow friends? I'm shocked, old man." Four coffins appeared out of the roof tiles. Sarutobi desperately tried to stop them, but it was no use. Four people stepped out of the coffins that made tears spring to Tukiko's eyes. When she was in the village, she had seen two of these people walking around town, with their two famous sons in tow, and the other two…were her parents. The four people were Fugaku Uchiha and his wife, Mikoto. Then it was Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Her two dead parents, were now alive. She wanted to scream at Orochimaru for bringing them all back but couldn't. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak…All she could do was stare.

Minato felt someone staring intensely at his back and he turned around so see a young girl glaring at him. She looked as if she was about to cry. Orochimaru turned and saw this before smiling.

"Aw, come now. Aren't you excited to see your father?" Tukiko let out an animalistic growl before replying.

"Ecstatic." She ground out. Sarutobi's gaze flickered to her, gasping.

'Tukiko…?" at Orochimaru's nod, Tukiko let go of the genjutsu. Her red eyes glaring at him made Minato flinch.

"Hello, Minato Namikaze. Father, you might want to finish up the old man before Konoha gets help. Remember, your old teammate is here also." She said emotionlessly, making her parents, her friends, and Sarutobi flinch.

"Tukiko…Why are you with _Orochimaru_?! He's evil! He'll use you and then throw you away when you can't help him anymore!" yelled Sarutobi.

"At least _he_ told me who my parents were. At least _he_ told me the truth. Otou-sama didn't hide things from me, he saved ME from those idiotic fools that tried to kill me those many years ago. I have not forgiven Konoha for what they did to me, old man. And though Otou-sama is highly pissing me off right now, I will still follow him as we both have the same goals. _To destroy Konoha._" She finished with malice in her voice and everyone who heard her flinched, except for Orochimaru and her friends.

"Tukiko, can't we sort this out, please?" Minato begged, hating to just meet his daughter when he came back to life and finding out that she hates Konoha and him.

"No. Go on, _Otou-sama_. Finish the old man so we can leave." She bit out coldly, her red eyes like steel and full of anger, which made her eyes look only every bit more intense and demonic.

"Fine. It's time to get back to business. Time to finally die old man!" with that, Orochimaru struck the sealed kunai into the back of the four arisen ninja and jumped back to watch the show. Tukiko turned back from the fight and blinked her eyes twice. Fire was everywhere, and yes, that included smoke. Even though they had twice as many ninja, Konoha seemed to be losing still.

"_Man, they're weak."_ She thought distastefully at the leaf nin bodies. She saw three giant snakes in the middle of the city, and smirked. It instantly disappeared when a giant toad appeared and started destroying them. _"What!! What trickery…Jiraiya! Otou-sama's old team mate! I thought he left for good…Speaking of which, this __isn't__..."_ she turned towards her adoptive father, trying hard to ignore the battle going on between.

"Jiraiya is here, Orochimaru. What are your decisions now?" she asked. She saw a kunai heading towards her out of the corner of her eye and smirked as it disintegrated. She returned her gaze towards Orochimaru, who was frowning in thought.

"Didn't plan on this…However, it's of no use. They cannot possibly hope to win!" however, she saw her blood father create some hand signs before turning onto Orochimaru.

"You forgot, Orochimaru, I'm a seal master. That seal that you put on me and my friends was a minor, however powerful, but minor one." He quickly released the Uchihas and Kushina out of their possession and smirked at a now glaring Orochimaru.

"I can still defeat all of you!" he spat out, eyes full of hatred towards the changing tide of battle. Tukiko quickly looked down towards the ground battle and raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Interesting. Otou-sama, it seems as if Konoha has regained some hope. They are quickly wiping out our forces. We have to retreat." Her friends smirked. Tukiko was the battle smartest out of them all, so they knew when to listen to her if she says to retreat or attack. Orochimaru shook his head, as if not wanting to do so, but then nodded.

"It seems I will have to take a rain check. When my daughter says it's time to go, then I must listen to her." Minato growled.

"She's. Not. Your. DAUGHTER!" Orochimaru yawned at Minato's outburst. On the count of three, Tukiko and her friends quickly let go of the barrier, and the five of them quickly got of there. Anko soon joined, followed by Kabuto, and some others.

"Tukiko-chan, you didn't just say we had to leave so I wouldn't kill your father, now did you?" Orochimaru asked, and Tukiko hinted a trap.

"Of course not, Otou-sama. I'm loyal only to you! However, we WERE losing, so really, we had to get out of there before we lost our lives. That would not be good, because then Konoha would be able to rebuild itself and no one would try to destroy it. And anyway, you were outnumbered. I don't think you would have surv-" suddenly she was pushed into a tree, a hand choking her neck.

"Are you saying I'm weak then. That I couldn't have taken them, then?" Tukiko's eyes widened with surprise.

"W-What! Of course not, Otou-sama!" she gasped out.

"Good, I'm not in the mood for you, and certainly not in the mood for your traitorous thoughts and opinions." He glared down at her before leaping away. Her friends stayed behind as everyone else went ahead. Tukiko slowly slid down the trunk of the tree, tears threatening to spill.

"What the hell has gotten into him! How dare he call you a traitor?!" bit out Tayuya. She was pissed off, not only with the outcome, but that her best friend was now crying.

"I've never seen him this mad. Tukiko, what happened?"

"I don-don't know! I knew that if w-we stayed then we would have lost, but he probably thinks that I feel c-compassion towards that place." Tukiko was stuttering out of sadness and anger. How dare Orochimaru call her a traitor? Like he should be one to talk!

"Maybe he didn't mean it. He's more than likely pissed off that Konoha wasn't destroyed. Not to mention Suna has found their Kazekage dead." Tukiko looked at Anko in shock.

"What! What do you mean dead?"

"Exactly by what I mean. Orochimaru killed him, from what I heard, Orochimaru killed him off before he got here. So he could pose as the Kazekage. So he could get closer to the old man. By the way, what happened up there? There was a guy who looked exactly like the Yondaime." Anko wondered.

"It was my father. My blood-father. Orochimaru brought him, my mother, and Sasuke's parents back to life. He used a jutsu I've never seen him use before. I'm kind of worried. Now that Minato is back to life, Sound will be having a difficult time. Unless Iwa decides to take their attention from us to them if they decide to revenge their fallen comrades from the Shinobi Wars. I hear they hate him badly." She mused out loud. She then sighed and wiped her eyes. She slowly got and dusted the dirt off her clothes.

'Well, no use crying over spilt milk. I'm pretty sure you're right Anko. We are talking about the guy who saved me after all. I pretty sure Otou-sama is just stressed out. Well, we better catch up or we'll get into trouble!" she said, putting on a fake smile. Her friends saw through it though and shook their heads before going on ahead. She let a few more tears drop before finally jumping after her friends. She didn't notice the figure above her as he watched his sensei's daughter leave. He shook his head sadly.

"What a horrible man. It is her fault too, though. How can she be foolish enough to follow him. I can not wait until we kill that man." Was all he said before heading towards the opposite direction of Konoha towards Amegakure.

**(Sorry for the wait. Since this is where I normally stop, I'll keep going to make it longer to make up for lost time. Sorry for the interruption.)**

At Konoha, things were becoming quite hectic:

"Please, calm down everyone! Our friends have only been brought back to life. Don't you think it's important for them to get some rest?" Sarutobi inquired. Minato slammed his fists down on the table, nearly breaking it in half and was glaring at the Council. Kushina was by his side, also giving cold glares.

"What did you do to my DAUGHTER! How dare you treat her like trash, when I specifically asked for you to treat her like a hero!! Then, when I am suddenly being revived in the middle of a _battle, _I find not only my daughter in the battle against us, but calling that bastard Orochimaru her FATHER!! Do you even _**KNOW**_ how pissed off I am right now!? And now you're expecting me to take up the title of Hokage? Why protect this village when they didn't do the same for my own DAUGHTER!" some council members tried cutting in Minato's speech but he silenced them with a bone chilling glare. "Don't even give that bullshit about how you would have treated her differently had you known she was my daughter. Even if she wasn't, you still should have protected her. She was only a child given a huge responsibility she did not ask for. I should have let Jiraiya or my cousin take her away from here the moment they asked. Now she is in Orochimaru's clutches, blindly following him because he saved her from being killed and showed her kindness. Even if it was fake, or had some evil intent behind it, it was the first time she had probably seen it from someone other than Sarutobi! Damn you all!" he ended his speech with another fist beating on the table, thus fully breaking it in half and you could see his shoulders shaking, and a few tears splashing onto the floor. The Council was silenced into shock, at seeing the great Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, cry. It made a few of them realize the wrong that they have done, and finally feel the weight of the consequences fall down on their shoulders. However, there still many thickheaded Council members in the room.

"Tch, she was a demon and nothing more. You should realize your real daughter died the night she was born. I'm glad to see her go- Urk!" Minato had seized a village Council member by the throat and was slowly squeezing the life out of him. It took several other members, plus Jiraiya and Sarutobi, and a good fifteen minutes before they finally pried Minato off the now wheezing Council member.

Minato gave one last glare before slamming out the doors and into the city.

"Well, that went well." Said Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded from the corner. He had never seen his sensei this anger. Not since him and Obito had ignored a mission and opted for fighting for each other. He shuddered, that was horrible.

"_That was the day before he died…I wonder…"_ Kakashi quickly disappeared, and so did Jiraiya and Sarutobi, much to the chagrin of the Council.

Back at Sound:

Tukiko was steadily beating the crap out of a training dummy when she heard footsteps. She inwardly cursed, as she wanted to be alone and take out her anger. She turned and was about to yell when she saw Kimimaro. She blushed before bowing quickly.

"Oh, hello, Kimimaro-sama. How are you on this fine clear night? Are you better?" she asked. Kimimaro nodded before turning towards the dummy.

"I heard from Tayuya and the others about what happened. Kin and Tayuya were most angered by Orochimaru-sama's accusations of treason against you. I for one, however, actually agree." Tukiko could feel the tears starting to fall as she heard Kimimaro call her a traitor. However, Kimimaro looked back at her and smiled. "With you, of course." Tukiko gasped, and started blushing harder, taking her gaze away from him.

"Really? Thanks, Kimimaro-sama. I don't know why he accused me of such things. I really wish I could get my old father back. He was much nicer…But now, he's changed. I wonder what had upset him so much?" she pondered and Kimimaro stared at her. After a few minutes, Tukiko finally noticed him staring intensely at her and blushed again and looked away. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"Sing that one song, please?" Tukiko sharply turned her head to him, getting a little dizzy from the speed.

"W-what? What do you mean? What song?" she asked innocently. Kimimaro just stared.

"The one..that one about you wanting to be missed…" he trailed off and now Tukiko was realizing which song he was talking about.

"Oh, the one I wrote a few years ago, few months after I got the violin. Yes, I know that one. You really like it?" she asked sheepishly. She was blushing until a thought struck her. "Hey! You're the one who I sensed that one night! Have you been stalking me?" she demanded. Kimimaro rolled his eyes.

"Please, I've been listening to you play and sing ever since our fifth mission together."

"That long huh…Well, how am I?" she asked. Kimimaro just stared. "Am I good or am I bad?"

"…Pretty good…" Tukiko blushed at the honesty and quickly pulled out a scroll that held her violin. "You keep your violin with you in a scroll?" he asked incredulously. Tukiko nodded.

"Yeah, if there's ever a time I can play my violin on a mission to pass the time, I play. Not to mention it gets some money when I play for other people and I get some practice in." she smiled softly before coughing and putting the violin in the proper position.

"_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Tukiko finished the song and let her eyes close. Silence was all she heard and she was afraid Kimimaro had changed his mind before she felt him near beside her.

"That was beautiful. How did you ever think of such a sad song?" asked the Kaguya.

"I-I…I was thinking of Konoha and an incident that had happened there." He waited, and she knew he wanted her to tell him about it. "I'll start from the beginning. I was only seven, before the incident with the mob, and I was walking along the street. I was thinking about a certain boy, my first crush. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I guess I was just like any other girl, but I kept my crush to myself, for fear of the villagers killing me. I had long since then figured out I had Kyuubi in me and I knew it was a death wish if they found out I liked the last Uchiha. I was walking along the street, but people were glaring. I decided to get out of the hatred and left for the peacefulness of the forest. However, when I got to my favorite spot, I could hear people were already there. I saw a pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno, and a blonde haired girl, Ino Yamanaka fighting about who Sasuke loved the most. Of course, the object of their affection was right there, glaring at a tree. The tree I was hiding behind…"

_Flashback five years ago:_

"Why don't you go off and die, forehead girl because Sasuke loves ME and will propose to ME when we get older!" Ino said with a hmph and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh! Even if he DID marry you, it would probably be forced! He'll be thinking, 'Oh why didn't I marry that beautiful Sakura Haruno instead of THIS WITCH!'"

"That was such a lame comeback, forehead girl!"

"Don't make fun of my forehead, Ino-pig! Just because I'm smarter than you doesn't mean you have to be jealous!"

"Oh, I'll show you jealous!" they were interrupted by Sasuke.

"Enough. Someone is watching, if you bakas hadn't noticed. Come on out. You're foolish if you can think of hiding from me." He called out in a monotone, and yet haughty, voice. Tukiko timidly came out from behind the tree, blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, but I was just coming here when I noticed you guys were already here. I didn't mean to intrude, really." On the outside she was shy and timid, but on the inside she was more, _"Hey, you shitheads! What the fuck are you doing in my spot!"_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and the two girls were full out glaring.

"Listen, bitch. I don't know who you are, but leave. Sasuke is ours, and this is HIS spot!" Sakura and Ino glared at each other before turning their attention who had narrowed her eyes.

"I have been coming to this spot ever since I was three." Was all she said. Sasuke in turn narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care, this is my spot. Now leave."

"Yeah! Leave bitch!" shouted the two fan girls.

"No, I will not. This little hide out belongs to no one. I, truthfully, think it's a bit childish to fight over this. But hey, whatever. I got a whole bunch of other hideouts I can go to." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Show me."

"No. Find them yourself if you want to see them so badly."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!!! HE TOLD YOU TO SHOW HIM, SO SHOW HIM!" the two fan girls heads got a little bigger, but Tukiko did not flinch. Instead, only she and Sasuke glared at each other. Sasuke finally gave up and walked away. He stopped just before disappearing behind one of the trees.

"Whatever. Just don't show your face near mine again, or I'll break every bone in your body. You're nothing but worthless trash no one cares about. I bet anyone can find your little, hideouts. Cute, real cute. You still think you can get away from reality."

"Then why are you trying to." She disappeared.

_End flashback_:

"I was only seven, and he was my first crush. To hear him call me what the villagers basically called me, it hurt. I never forgave him after that. I truly started to see him for what he is. A spoiled brat. He never did find my hideouts. I bet that pissed him off to no end." She giggled a little and set the violin down.

"I must agree. He's a spoiled brat who doesn't know how to treat a lady." His words caught her off guard, but what happened shocked her to her core.

He kissed her.

**Hahaha, bet that suckz! Here I am, finally writing a chapter, sorry by the way for the long wait, and I leave on such a good cliffy…Wow, I'm a sadistic bitch…**

**Anyway, once again, the reason for the wait: Youtube, Quizilla, schoolwork (I had to do it, otherwise everything I love would have been taken away, ex. MP3, laptop, cell, radio, TV, playstation, my journal, for poems and story inspirations and lists of songs and artists I like, my paint sets, colored pencils, etc.), and some other shit has been going on. I'm getting a new neighrbor and they have a daughter my age and she's a BITCH. She's transferring from Arizona…We got on very bad terms and so my mom has forced me to help them move in. IT SUCKS LIKE **_**HELL!! **_**Oh wait, I forgot. I AM in hell…**

**Anyway, I've gotten quite addicted to Quizilla and Youtube…Not to mention I have been downloading more songs for my MP3. I'm currently taking anger management also, and it SUCKS…-sigh- **

**So, the next chapter will be out…soon…I hope. I know the moment between Kimi and Kiko is a little suckish, but like I said…I'M NEW AT THIS! I usually stick to angst, comedy, and supernatural…NEW AT THIS! I've even taken to reading romance novels to get a little bit of what I'm supposed to write…I haven't stopped gagging since…**


	9. Back to Konoha

**Wow, such amazing reviewers!! Anyway, all questions will be answered in due time… Don't worry, I'm gonna try to update faster because now that bitch has officially moved in, **_**unfortunately**_**, and Oh My Jashin I am going to KILL HER. I swear, I'm about to sacrifice her to Jashin-sama! ARGH! She's so **_**annoying**_**…Yesterday, she was going on and on and on and **_**on**_** about how one of her friends thought she was annoying because she talked way to damn much and all that other shit. Nah, **_**really**_**? Someone, shoot me NOW. PLEASE. Ok, ok. I know when I need to stop ranting. Bet you have other shit to do.**

It has been a week since that kiss. One whole week since Tukiko has last seen Kimimaro. Tukiko smiled and brushed her fingers across her lips as she remembered what happened.

_Back to the past:_

_The two broke away, panting at the sudden spark. There was only one thing Tukiko could say…_

"_Wow…" she breathed. Kimimaro chuckled._

"_So, it was good?" he asked, not really asking. Tukiko glared at him playfully, before smirking._

"_Well, it could be better…Maybe with practice?" she hinted and Kimimaro chuckled, before leaning in to kiss the silver haired kunoichi again. _

"_Is it any better now?" he whispered, his forehead against hers. Tukiko blushed at the sudden closeness. _

"_Y-yeah…" she stuttered._

"_You're so cute when you blush, Kiko-chan. I've been wanting to say this for a long time now, but…I think I like you…" Tukiko blushed._

"_I like you too, Kimimaro-sama…" _

"_Please, just drop the sama." He more ordered than asked. Tukiko smiled._

"_Fine, Kimimaro-kun…By the way, why did you always come to listen to me?" she asked._

"_It's because your music is so beautiful, and to add that with your glowing radiance makes you one of the wonders of the world." Tukiko blushed. He was such a smooth talker, which was something she didn't really expect from him! "Ah, so cute to see you blush." This made her blush even harder as Kimimaro pulled her into a warm embrace. She was shocked, once again, but this time she got over it quickly. She buried her head into his neck, taking a deep breath. "I never want to let you go, but I fear I must. I must go back, lest I become even more ill." Tukiko frowned softly._

"_So, what does this make us? Are we…" she blushed and this made the Kaguya smile._

"_Yes, it does." He paused. "Unless you don't want to be." Tukiko looked up at him._

"_What, no! That's not it at all! It's just I have had a bad run in with love and crushes…I don't want to hurt again." In may have been childish, but back then it had felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart a million times over. Kimimaro gently took lifted her chin and she met his beautiful turquoise eyes. _

"_I would never hurt you, mon amor." With that, he kissed her softly one last time before slipping away. Tukiko was left standing in the clearing, eyes wide like a baby deer._

"_Mon amor…my love…" she smiled to herself, before adding a bit to her Life Song, the additions being so beautiful it could only describe love and happiness. _

End here.

A hand waved in front of her face and heard Tayuya speaking.

"Hey, Tukiko! Reality stopped by and was wanting to know when you would get back!" Tukiko snapped out of her daze and stared at her friends.

"Oh, sorry. What was happening?" her friends sighed but one Zaku Abumi grinned.

"It couldn't be because of a certain Sound five leader, now could it?" Tukiko glared and her face started to blush.

"S-shut up!" now her friends defiantly knew there was something wrong because Tukiko ALWAYS had a comeback.

"All right, who are you and what have you done with our friend!?" joked Tayuya. Tukiko rolled her eyes and flipped them all off.

"Fuck you, I was just thinking about what happened in Konoha." Ok, that was a complete lie, but she wouldn't tell them anything because they'd get all mushy and tease. She'd let them figure it out themselves. They need a good brainteaser anyway, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, truth be told that's what we were talking about too. Us Sound 4 ninja have a mission to get Sasuke and bring him here." Kidomaru was a little hesitant to say anything, but he knew she'd find out sometime. Tukiko glared poisoned daggers at him and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"When." Her voice was ice cold.

"Now. Orochimaru-sama has ordered it to be now." Sakon cut in, deciding to get some pressure off his back. Kidomaru gave him a thankful glance and Sakon nodded to him. Tukiko groaned and walked to a nearby tree. Her friends sweat dropped as she put a henge on it, making it look like the aid Uchiha before promptly lighting it on fire. Then she screamed as she punched and kicked the poor tree before then sending shadows on top of it, making the tree disappear from this world forever. Her friends gaped.

"What the hell? How'd ya make that tree disappear?" yelled Zaku. His team mates were in awe.

"New jutsu I created. Call it Void of No Return. Because basically, anything I send in there, can never come back…And unfortunately that was just a tree, not the real Uchiha…damn it…" she swore and her friends sweat dropped at the poor girl. They sighed as she took off ahead suddenly and followed the pre-teen.

After a few hours they finally reached the Gate of Konoha. Her friends were a few inches away from Tukiko who was, though professionally hiding her chakra, was looking murderous.

"I can't believe we have to get this fucking brat and take him back home." She complained and her friends shook their heads before leaping towards where they felt a spike in chakra. Their curiosity took them to a fight between Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka. They decided to watch and see what would happen. Well, what happened was that they both got stopped right before they killed each other. Sasuke had Kakashi behind him and Kiba had the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya behind him. The two boys were glaring bloody murder at each other and the sound 4 would not be surprised if they killed each other then and there. They soon got bored and left, making both Jiraiya and Kakashi slightly relax. However it was later, after Kakashi had tried to put some sense into Sasuke that the Sound 4 made their appearance. They found Sasuke sitting on top of his home in the Uchiha district of Konoha, looking pissed. When they showed themselves, Sasuke jumped up and got into a defense position.

"Hold it there, kid. We don't want trouble. Actually, we saw that little show between you and that other brat. Can't say, but that seemed pathetic." Sakon smirked as Sasuke gritted his teeth. This brat was so _easy_ to manipulate.

"Yeah, so what? I was just holding back my strength, that's all."

"Oh really, now? Don't seem like you're that big of a deal. Just the remaining survivor of an all powerful clan…Hmmm, are you sure you're an Uchiha?" Sakon continued, ignoring Sasuke's expression of rage. Suddenly, the Uchiha attacked and Sakon smirked. So easy. Sakon halfway turned and grabbed Sasuke's arm, twisting it around making the owner of the arm cry out. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a real shame. And here I heard that you were a real powerful ninja. I guess you shouldn't always believe rumors…But, I'll make you a sweet deal…" Sakon leaned and whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Orochimaru-sama has seen talent in you…Talent that can be nurtured. Orochimaru will train you to be the most powerful ninja, he will train you in ways Konoha can't even dream about…All you have to do, Sasuke, is let your curse mark free." Sasuke growled and tugged his arm, pulling free of the grip.

"Yeah, and why should I listen to you? Over here from what I been told Orochimaru is a weak ninja who grabs even weaker ninja and claims to be the strongest. And anyway, this curse seal is supposedly taking my chakra and thus killing me. Isn't that right?" the Sound 4's eyes glinted dangerously, but Tukiko felt it was her turn to talk.

"Hey, Sasuke…Remember me?" Sasuke stared at her, showing no sign of remembering her. She giggled softly. "Oh, have you found those secret hide outs, then?" Now Sasuke looked as if he remembered. "Glad you remember…" She then grinned evilly as she started to circle around the boy. "Then you must remember how much of a deadlast I was…Never able to do anything right. Well, never able to do anything right until Orochimaru-sama came. He's more like a father to me, ya know? Of course, I don't expect you to know anything about that since your father was killed before you could get close to him…Who killed off your clan again? Oh, now I remember…" she paused and she turned towards Sasuke who was glaring and gritting his teeth. She smiled at him, almost as if she cared. "Itachi Uchiha." She saw Sasuke shaking with rage. "Oops. Did I hit a sore nerve?" With that, the Uchiha rushed at her. Since no one was even close to where they were, Tukiko decided bring out a little bit of her power. She side stepped and punched the boy in the back. Sasuke grunted but shook it off. He whipped around and tossed a kunai at her and she grabbed it before tossing it back at a high speed. It cut into his shoulder and the Uchiha grunted, while falling on one knee, holding his shoulder. Tukiko then used a shadow jutsu to make half his body disappear so he couldn't move. Sasuke freaked out.

"W-what the hell is this? Where the hell is my body, you bitch!" Sasuke shouted, fear creeping into his voice. Tukiko laughed, a cold and empty sound.

"Are you scared, Sasuke? You should be. I have enough power that I can kill you off, and a whole army of Chunin." Sasuke's eyes widened and he glared, with a bit of envy and greed coming into his eyes. Tukiko noticed this and smirked. She twirled a kunai around on the tip of her finger, almost looking like a child fascinated by a toy. "This power could be yours, Sasuke. All you have to do is take the first step…By leaving this place and unleashing that beautiful power within you. Don't cage it, Sasuke. Do anything but that. With us, you can gain power to ground your brother into dust." She winced a little bit when she said this, but no one noticed. Sasuke started shaking and the four knew they had him. Tukiko released her genjutsu and backed away.

"Take…me with you…Take me with you to Orochimaru." The Sound 4 smirked. That was easy.

"Fine, go pack your bags and meet us out by the south gate. We'll be waiting for you." Sakon said and he and the others jumped out of sight, leaving Sasuke to contemplate if this was a good idea or not. His parents were both now alive…But, they think that getting revenge is foolish and irresponsible. Sasuke remembered how his father wanted to forgive Itachi, and he gritted his teeth. He had now made his decision and went to go pack.

With the Sound four, down at the south gate, they were waiting. Tukiko was pacing back and forth and her friends were getting annoyed because of it.

"Will you stop that! It's getting on my nerves!" snapped Tayuya. Tukiko stopped and then grinned sheepishly at her friend.

"Sorry, I can't help it…But still, I'm right next to the town and my dad is now alive…" she paused and looked at the moon, and closed her eyes, smiling. "It's a most beautiful night tonight…A perfect night to be making music…Not getting some brat…" she sighed, before sitting down on a branch.

"While we're waiting, why don't you play for us? I doubt it that Sasuke will get here quickly. Now that his parents are alive and the security IS higher..." Sakon pointed out and Tukiko nodded.

"Sure…Which song?" she asked before taking out her most precious item.

"I don't care, how about your Life Song? By the way, have you thought of a name for it?" asked Tayuya as she got laid down on the branch, back against the trunk.

"No, not really. I just can't seem to think of a cool enough name. But I'll play it for you guys anyway…" Tukiko said softly and then she began to play…

It was a piece of music that required no words, if you listened closely enough, you can hear what the person is trying to explain. Music was not a simple entertainment, it is art, it is something to portray yourself through means words can not. It described your soul, your life, your passion…It's something that is on the borderline between magical and reality…And that is exactly what Tukiko does with her music. It describes her soul and feelings, sometimes so much it's as if everyone can see her true self…A scared girl who puts on a tough front, a lonely girl looking for friends and love, afraid to lose all who are dear to her…She ended her Song with a smile and a tear and she saw her friends with their eyes closed. It was a beautiful tender moment, made even more so by the moonlight and the stars, but it all disappeared as if it were a simple illusion, which it may have well been, when Tukiko and her friends sensed Sasuke. He came, a small bag on his back and a blank face on.

"Shall we go?" he asked, and her friends nodded while Tukiko stayed silent. They left without a sound, only the moon looking down upon them.

**It's another cliffy, a small one, however. Anyway, battles (damn it) are coming up, and soon we will find out if Kimimaro has been cured! Of course, **_**I**_** know what will happen, and no, Kabuto didn't do anything, neither did Tsunade. I already have that moment planned out! All questions will be answered in due time, like I said, so hold on and cross your fingers! Or just throw something at the computer, like a care. Cuss me out if you want to because something bad WILL happen in the next chapter! Just don't know what though…And I am really happy because it has actually been a week since I started this chapter and that bitch finally annoyed me so badly, I punched her face in front of Jashin and everyone. Of course, I'm grounded and her parents want to make me pay for medical bills (I broke her damn annoying nose) but of course, they ain't got the balls to sue me! :P It felt pretty damn good! Now she knows not to call me a mother fucking whore. And it was OFF school grounds so I ain't suspended, and the only reason it took me this long to punch her was because you should give someone a chance before kicking their ass! :)**

**See ya!**


	10. Mistakes and Consequences

**Hey, I'm back after how long? One month? Two? Whatev, I just haven't been able to get around to the story. But here's the newest chapter of Deadly Moon. Enjoy…**

They were racing faster towards the borderline. They could feel Konoha nin pursuing them and this made them rush faster. They didn't want to be caught up in simple battles that would risk getting Sasuke away from them. However, it was soon only five minutes later that they could feel them slowly edging closer. Sakon ordered for a halt.

"Listen, we're clearly not going to be able to outrun our pursuers so we need traps and a plan. Not to mention we need to get Sasuke through THAT phase…" Sasuke looked a Sakon questioningly. "Nothing to worry about…All you have to do is take a pill, climb into a barrel, die, and then come back alive stronger than ever." He said it so care-free that it made even Ukon look at him weirdly. "Ok, not that simple, but still, that's the basics and the first step to gaining power." Sasuke hesitated a moment.

"What do I have to do? Just eat a pill, climb into a barrel and die?" Sakon nodded, flashing him a grin.

"Yep, that's basically it! We do everything else." Sasuke finally agreed. "Good, its best we do it now then set some traps before continuing. Maybe we can slow them down for a bit." Everyone agreed and Tayuya pulled out a small bottle and dumped out a pill.

"Just swallow it and hurry the fuck up. We don't have all fucking day ya know." Sasuke glared at her before swallowing the pill and then climbing into a barrel Kidomaru pulled out of a scroll. When Sasuke climbed in, Kidomaru put it on his back after making some spider webs and inserting a few paper bombs everywhere. Tayuya added a small genjutsu and Tukiko dropped some stink bombs in order to confuse their sense of smell. She knew there would be some tracker dogs, or maybe the hunter nin would have a keen sense of smell, so those were needed. Sakon nodded before they pulled out, leaving swiftly and silently.

Sakon grinned when he heard explosions in the air and felt the earth tremble beneath him.

"Looks like those idiots fell for it. Maybe next time they should send better ninja." He bragged and his teammates laughed.

"Sakon, it may not be so well to brag right now. I can still feel them coming." Ukon warned. "I think instead of trapping them, they may have fooled us. Those explosions were set off on purpose, they dispelled the genjutsu easily, and they maneuvered around those webs. The stink bombs only stopped them for a few minutes but they got back on track." Sakon snorted.

"And you would know this how exactly?"

"Because instead of bragging, I actually wait for the results and I also PAY ATTENTION!" he yelled the last part because a flurry of shuriken were heading straight for them both. Sakon jumped out of the way and Tukiko easily deflected the rest out of harm's way.

"Looks like they caught up…" she said grimly. They waited for their attackers to come out and they did, revealing Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Kiba Inuzuka. "It's those genin from the Chunin Exams…" she frowned.

"Mere genin? How insulting…" Tayuya smirked while spitting at the ground.

"Wait, Tayuya. They're stronger then their ranks…We should be careful with these…" she lowered her voice so that only her friends could here. "Actually, when I give the signal, you all leave me here…I'll deal with them. I'm not going to kill them, but I'm going to make sure they won't be able to follow you." Sakon protested.

"Hey, Ukon and me are the strongest, we'll stay behind…" Tukiko shook her head.

"No, you're the leader when Kimimaro-sama isn't around. We need you to lead the team away…" Sakon finally nodded, albeit a frown on his face. He didn't like the plan, but it was the only one they had. "All right, when I give the signal…" she stealthily slid her fingers into a seal. "Get ready…1…2…3, Moon Blinding Jutsu!" suddenly, the moon's light all headed towards the spot the genin were in and they all groaned as they impressive light burned their eyes. Sakon, Tayuya, and Kidomaru quickly dashed off and Tayuya created a barrier that made the genin un able to escape.

"All right, your fight is with me…old friends." She sneered and dispelled the jutsu, getting into a taijutsu stance. She knew everyone in that team except for Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga, but she has heard of them.

"Tukiko? Tukiko is that you?" asked Kiba. Tukiko didn't give an answer but instead raised her hand towards the moon. Moonlight shimmered around it, creating a beautiful effect. However, the light returned to normal as her scythe appeared from the moonlight. It was a cool trick she learned from one of her previous teachers. "Tukiko, what are you doing? Are you just gonna let them go? They have Sasuke in there!" Kiba wasn't really being bright was he? Tukiko stared at him, her eyes were like red ice and emotionless, which was just like her voice when she replied.

"I know, Kiba. I know." With that, she rushed forward and swung a fake blow towards Kiba but then kicked Neji in the ribs. He was flew and crashed into a tree. She made ice gather onto the end of her blades and leaped back before swinging the weapon at the leaf genin. Ice spikes flew towards them and they could only dodge as she repeatedly attacked them with the shards. She felt someone behind her suddenly and dodged a blow to the neck. She turned around and saw Neji standing behind where she previously was, glaring at her.

"So you are a traitor then?" he asked and she smirked.

"Traitor? Why am I considered a traitor when Orochimaru-sama saved me from a Konoha mob that was out for my blood? I wasn't but seven years old and not even apart of the Academy when it happened. Why am I considered the traitor?" she spoke with that emotionless voice that still somehow seemed questioning. She then swung her blade again, taking advantage of their shocked silence. "Never let don't your guard, not even for a supposed friend!" she scolded before disappearing and reappearing behind Chouji. She swung the scythe at him, but he was able to barely dodge; only getting a medium sized cut on his left shoulder. He swore out loud but didn't let the pain take over. She respected him for that. "Hmm, I see you've improved…Unlike my friends, I know you have power and that is why I stayed behind…You can not be underestimated and you must be eliminated…" she once again teleported only this time to the middle of the battle. She quickly jumped up, dodging Shikamaru's Shadow Possession and she smirked. _Ya wanna fight with shadows, Nara? Fine, let us see who is better._ She thought before gathering a ball of light in her right hand and a ball of darkness in the other. She then, with much concentration, merged them together. "Chaos Jutsu!" she shouted and then pumped more chakra into it, creating a bigger ball. She raised it to the sky before letting it go. The entire battle area suddenly grew bright and no one but Tukiko could see. Then, as quickly as the light, darkness reigned over the area and she put away her scythe and went around at light speed, attacking five as much as she could before the jutsu ended. When the five were able to see again, everyone but Tukiko had visibly a lot of injuries and bruises. However, it seemed that the attack took a lot of her energy. The said kunoichi swore. She had hoped that that move would have at LEAST knocked out three or even two of them. They were a lot stronger than she thought. She breathed heavily and blew out a puff of annoyance.

"You definitely ARE stronger than I thought. This will prove to be most irksome." Shikamaru smirked.

"I couldn't have said it better myself…Neji! Lee! Go NOW!" she whipped around only to see a flying kick and a jab before crashing into her barrier. There was a sickening crunch and she gritted her teeth from the pain. Her right shoulder had smashed into the wall and it broke from the intensity of the crash. And her left wrist seemed to be broken also. She smirked. They caught her by surprise there. She went to get up, ignoring the intense pain, but a rather sharp pain in her left calf made her stop. She looked at her leg and saw Akamaru growling and biting down harder. She screamed as his teeth got to the bone.

"_**Kit, let me take over…"**_ _NO! I can handle it! _ She thought to Kyuubi and she heard him whine in worry.

"Akamaru, hold her down. We need to get her to take down the barrier." Tukiko chuckled.

"No matter how much pain you put me through…I've always suffered worse…Nothing can get me to take down this barrier. Nothing. You have failed your mission…" she shut her eyes against the pain as Akamaru moved his teeth over and under the bone. Neji walked up to her and looked down at her coldly.

"You will not be to hold much longer. Let down the barrier and we will let you live." She watched as the four behind Neji shivered. Her eyes widened.

"Ah, you guys are all just Rookie…I bet none of you have killed one person in your entire ninja career. Well, here's your first. I'm even willing so that should help with the after blow. The first kill is never easy." She smiled at them, taunting them. Neji gritted his teeth and quickly slashed her arm. She only smiled wider. "You missed the artery by about several inches." She informed. Neji gritted his teeth and slashed her other arm. "Come one, its just one blow to the heart. One simple blow. Kill me." She leaned forward as she breathed this message. She smirked as she saw that Neji had thrown his kunai to the ground. "Weak…" she muttered before gritting her teeth in pain. If only she could get away from them, she could escape…But how? She leaned her head against the pink glowing wall behind her. She thought of a couple of songs and badly wanted to sing. The moon was calling out to her, desperately wanting to hear the beautiful sound of her soul. She felt a fear tears wanting to creep down but wouldn't let them.

"_**Kit, please…Let me take over…" **_Kyuubi begged but Tukiko ignored him. _"If I did, you would kill them and I don't want that…"_ she cursed herself for getting into this sticky situation and she frowned as she felt her blood from the cuts spill out more. She grimaced and closed her eyes.

"Really, its even more cruel to let your victim die of blood loss…You should just make it quick. It won't hurt, I promise." It kind of sounded like they were they ones about to be killed.

"We're not killing you, so you would you shut that troublesome mouth of yours?" Shikamaru complained and she had to smirk.

"Always the complainer, weren't you, Shika? Kiba was always the one who was bragging about being the best and getting into fights, while you, Chouji, were always quiet and defended Shikamaru whenever need be…ah, simple times they were…Of course, no one ever thought to be friends with me…the dope, deadlast, the idiot. In a way, I guess I am for getting into this mess." She said with a bittersweet smile. For a moment she was back in Konoha, at the age of six and the only one playing by herself on the swings. She didn't notice the flinching of the others for her eyes were closed. Suddenly she felt a drop of water on her skin and she opened her eyes and she smiled. "I will let the barrier down now…For they are already past the border…" the barrier disappeared suddenly and Tukiko fell back. She breathed in sharply as the pain from her shoulder intensified even more from simply falling back.

"If you want to go catch them, good luck getting past the border patrol." She chuckled to herself, as if finding something funny. Her old friends only looked on in sympathy and Neji lifted her off the ground.

"I guess we should bring her back for interrogation. She would be able to tell us everything about the Sound." Said Shikamaru. Tukiko struggled against Neji's hold.

"What! NO! I'm NOT going back! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME BACK TO THAT HELL! No! Don't take me back there, please, don't!! I can't, that place holds my deepest nightmares! If you take me back, I'll kill myself!" she screamed and she bit Neji in his right arm. He yelped and almost dropped her, but caught her just in time. Her old three friends and Rock Lee were staring at her, eyes wide.

"Tukiko, that's not an option. We have to get you healed up and-" she laughed bitterly.

"And what? Wait for my execution? Thanks, but no." she struggled more against Neji's grip. Shikamaru stared at her, eyes softening.

"They haven't passed the border yet, have they?" Tukiko's eyes widened. "No, they haven't. Neji, tie her up and keep her here. Make sure she can't do any jutsu, and that her legs are tied together. In fact, let's be safe. Tie her up to a tree." Shikamaru ordered. Neji did as he said despite Tukiko struggling the whole way.

"Damn it all, you won't catch them! Even if they haven't passed the border, they're too far ahead!" she grinned at them, but her eyes were cold and taunting. Shikamaru stared back, his eyes emotionless yet full of sympathy.

"Tukiko, I had the feeling you could've killed us all, but you didn't…why?" Tukiko stayed silent, but the answer was clear enough. _I gave you a favor, and that was all. Just because we knew each other once…It doesn't seem that way now, though, does it?_ Shikamaru shook his head, answering her unasked question. "No, we don't know each other at all…" he whispered before the five jumped and dashed away. Tukiko smirked once before pumping a little bit of chakra into her nails and making them longer. She sawed her way through the ropes that tied her to the tree, and she then cut the rope for her hands, and finally her feet.

"Yes, you clearly don't know me, Shikamaru…You simply forgot to put a chakra seal on me. Even then, though, I could still escape…I am, after all, an expect at escaping different ways." She chuckled darkly, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were a darker red, showing the signs that Kyuubi's chakra was slightly influencing her. However, she knew she had complete control and urged a bit more chakra out, in order to heal her wounds. In just a few seconds, she was once again flawless except for the scar on her leg, and not as sore as before. She grinned before flexing her hand. Her nails were still more like claws and she didn't put them back to their normal size when she jumped after the Konoha genin. She hid her chakra and stayed downwind so Kiba couldn't smell her. She stayed silent as she stalked her prey, slowly edging closer to the retrieval team. She saw Neji tense and she back off a little bit, making him relax a bit. However, he was still suspicious. She grinned.

"_Just all the more fun, isn't it Kyuu?"_ she heard Kyuubi growl in agreement and she stifled a giggle that almost escaped her lips. Definitely more fun. She stayed at the same distance behind the team, not even showing herself when they, miraculously, reached her friends. She stayed hidden in the shadows, blending in them completely and only appeared just as Neji was about to knock Tayuya unconscious. The said girl smirked.

"I was wondering when you'd get your ass away from the shadows." She said. Tukiko rolled her eyes.

"I had to wait. Anyway, it's four against five, well four against six if you count Akamaru…" she smirked, eyes glinting dangerously.

"How did you get out of all that binding?" asked Neji, a bit of anger showing in his eyes. Sakon smirked.

"Tukiko is known among the Sound as being able to get out of anything and anywhere. It was quite useful when getting away from trouble." Sakon informed, pride showing in his voice.

"Whatever, let's just get to fighting. We have a mission to complete." Lee got down into position and as did the Sound 4.

"As do we…" Kidomaru replied, smile dancing on his lips. Silence came as they stared each other down, and by some unknown signal, everyone sprang into action. Lee went after Tayuya, Neji went after Sakon and Ukon, Chouji went after Kidomaru, and both Kiba and Shikamaru went after Tukiko.

"Ooh, I get two opponents, how…exciting." She grinned fully before dashing at them both. Her claws lashed at them and she swiftly attacked both of the genin and they were forced to go into defense immediately. Their attempts to block were feeble and they ended up getting scratched so many times, they looked almost like a cat's scratching post. She smirked before leaping back and twirling around gracefully, circling around them both. Kiba rushed at her, and Akamaru went behind her. She leaped up, and stayed in the air as if time stood still and leapt down behind the trio. She gathered shadows and sent them after Kiba, engulfing him until only his head remained. She smirked. "I should kill you now, but I won't, only because I used to respect you guys." She said. Kiba tried to struggle and break free, but the shadows clung to him even harder. He breathed deeply and the shadows went back to their previous state. Tukiko laughed. "The shadows know not to let you go until after the fight…You're now a spectator, Kiba." She turned and looked Shikamaru dead in the eye. "You and me now, Shikamaru." Her voice was more serious and Shikamaru nodded.

"Get ready, just because I don't like doing stuff doesn't mean I can't get serious, Tukiko…" with that, they ran towards each other, kunai drawn.

With Tayuya, she was starting to get tired of the taijutsu fight. She was on the defensive and was blocking so far every attack that he threw at her. She leapt back and brought out her flute.

"How bout a little music, shithead? I'm thinking…Funeral of Death." She grinned and put the flute to her lips quickly and played a sweet and haunting melody. Lee went to stop whatever she was planning but couldn't as he soon found himself bound by vines. He struggled but the vines just wouldn't let go. He looked up when he heard laughing but couldn't find the girl he was fighting. "Tayuya, my name is Tayuya, shithead." Lee frowned.

"A girl should not use such improper language, Tayuya-san. And please call me Lee." He said politely before breaking free of the vines and rushing at her. He went to punch the flute away from her but was repelled by a shield suddenly. He flung back and crashed into a tree.

"Lee, you all right?" he heard Neji call and nodded.

"I am doing just fine. Worry about your opponent Neji!" he turned back to Tayuya who was grinning wildly. "It is not fair for you to have a shield, do you think not? Only a coward uses such things." He taunted, trying to ruffle up Tayuya's feathers and it worked.

"Why I'll show you a coward!" she leapt off the tree branch she was standing on and played another tune, this time casting a genjutsu on him. Lee quickly fell under the genjutsu and screamed as he 'felt' his skin being pulled off slowly, revealing muscle underneath. A kunai was then stabbed into the muscle and Lee gritted back the scream this time. Neji noticed that his friend was in trouble and quickly released the genjutsu, allowing Lee to forget the pain that was only in his mind. "Fucker!" Tayuya screamed at Neji, who was having a hard time fighting off Sakon and Ukon.

Neji dodged another attack of kunai and shurikan. Whenever he tried to get close to the dangerous duo, they either leapt back or sent a jutsu after him. He was starting waste his chakra from attacking with Gentle Fist and then missing the target. They weren't in range for his 69 Palms and he was started to wear down. He smirked when he suddenly saw an opening and attacked, head on. Ukon gasped as Neji hit him straight below the heart. Ukon went down to his knees, his vision started to become hazy. He could barely hear Sakon's scream of rage before letting the darkness take over him.

"NOOOO! UKON!" Sakon screamed and rushed over to his fallen brother. Tears entered his eyes and he shakily felt for a pulse….He sobbed as he didn't feel one and then slowly got up. He could feel something dark, something…_delicious_ flow through him. He looked at Neji and stared at him, his eyes were now red and showed signs of anger, hate, and blood lust. The members of Sound 4 went to see what was wrong. Tukiko stayed stock still when she saw Ukon, her friend, lying there emotionless. She felt tears creep down her cheeks and then…something snapped. Kyuubi's chakra enveloped her and she saw only red. As she went to go kill the leaf genin, she was suddenly held back by her friends. She struggled as she screamed obscenities but as she suddenly broke free of the grip, sand wrapped around her and she glared at her dared to hold her. She looked around to see three new ninja, Sand ninja, enter the scene. She struggled against the sand but it didn't loosen its hold.

"Dammit, let me go so I can kill that mother fucker!! I was going to let them live, BUT HE KILLED UKON!" the red haired ninja stared calmly at her. After five minutes more of struggling and silence, she calmed down and felt the Kyuubi's chakra go back. "Who are you?" she asked, not demand because clearly she wasn't the one to demand anything. She could feel and hear her friends behind her. Sakon's growling and being held back also by sand, and her other two friends just glaring there. They clearly had lost the fight.

"My name is Gaara of the Sand. This is my sister Temari, and my brother Kankuro…now tell me, who are you?" he asked, his voice sounded a lot like hers in battle: emotionless and uncaring.

"Tukiko Mitarashi…Tayuya is the other girl, Kidomaru has the four arms and Sakon is the…pissed off one…" she couldn't help but glare at Neji, once again.

"You…That chakra…You have the Kyuubi in you, do you not?" he asked and Tukiko nodded, ignoring the leaf genin's gasp.

"Yes, that's correct. And you have the Ichibi…" Gaara nodded silently. Silence elapsed and everything grew still. "Well? Aren't you going to let me go?' Gaara raised an eyebrow at her question and Tukiko rolled her eyes. "Listen, your mission clearly failed since Sasuke is already in Sound by now and we have no reason to fight you. We have lost and in grief." Gaara silently nodded and the sand released Tukiko and Sakon. He went to attack Neji but Tukiko held him back. "It's a lost fight, Sakon…let's just grab his body and go…" Sakon glared at her and she flinched. It was clear he thought she was a traitor and for once she agreed. However, logic overruled feelings and she nodded. He went back to normal and slowly picked his brother's body up. When her friends had gone ahead, she looked back once at the Leaf and Sand ninja.

"Next time we meet…I won't be as forgiving…" with that, she slipped into the shadows, releasing her hold of Kiba, who sighed with relief.

Back with Tukiko and her remaining three friends, everything was silent. Sakon was clearly pissed off at Tukiko who was pissed off at herself and both Tayuya and Kidomaru were depressed everything was falling apart on this mission.

"_**Kit, are you ok?"**_ Kyuubi asked and Tukiko sighed in her mind. _"Not really, Kyuu…Death of a friend, or even surrogate brother, is never easy…I'm pretty sure you understand though, with the whole family feud thing." _Kyuubi had grown up in a family who hated each other and only was nice to another when they wanted either the throne or so they could betray them easier. Kyuubi had, however, grown up with his older brother and sister's love. They had thought the feud foolish, but soon it destroyed them. They were both killed by their own mother. Kyuubi would have also been killed but his mother was then killed by Kyuubi's private bodyguard and he ascended the throne as King of Bijuu at the age of thirteen. It was a very sad story and had Tukiko crying when Kyuubi told her it. She didn't know if she could handle anymore grief. She feared she would just break. She should have gone all out the first time she fought them…She should have KILLED them, but she was too weak to do it…It was her fault Ukon was dead, she just knew it. She let a few tears drop down for her fallen brother and she could hear Sakon sobbing up ahead. When they reached the village gates, they were quickly let in without hesitation. They headed for the Otokage's building and walked slowly, allowing for all to see Ukon to mourn. As they walked silently to the building Tukiko could feel Sakon's anger towards her and she closed her eyes in shame and sadness. As they walked into the building, they marched into Orochimaru's office without knocking. Sasuke was standing in front of the desk, and Orochimaru glared at them before realizing who Sakon was carrying.

"What happened?" he demanded. Sakon glared at the ceiling, tears threatening to spill if he talked so Tukiko stepped forward.

"We encountered enemy shinobi, sir, and I told the team to go ahead without me while I fought them. Truth be told, I could've killed the team right then and there, but because I had once known them I felt I could do a favor and only fought them halfway. After I had used one of my stronger jutsu, I was weakened. I had thought that I would've knocked out two or three of them, but all five were still standing. I bought some time so our team would have time to get the Uchiha brat back here without trouble. When I could feel Sasuke was gone, I let down my barrier and let them go ahead. Despite knowing Sasuke was not there, the enemy fought anyway and one of them, Neji Hyuuga, was able to get past Sakon and Ukon's guard and attacked him right below the heart." Tukiko finished her report with a bow and closed her eyes shut. She was going to be punished, and she didn't know what to expect. She heard a chuckle and then heard a chair scraping against the floor.

"It's ok, Tukiko-chan. Just think of this as an example. Next time you won't let them get away, will you? Ukon's death was punishment enough, his funeral will be tomorrow…get some rest. Oh, by the way, Tukiko-chan. Kimimaro-kun wanted to see you. He said you would be where you guys usually meet, wherever that is." He waved dismissively and turned his attention back to Sakon. "Here, keep his body here and I will send it to the morgue. Now, leave." The Sound 4 left and Tukiko walked away, but turned to Sakon who was glaring at her back. She bowed to him, deep in courtesy.

"I am sorry for your loss, Sakon. He was like a brother to me too…" she heard his reply as she turned around.

"Yeah, but he wasn't YOUR blood brother…wasn't your twin…" he said the last part so softly, she barely caught it. She simply sighed before going out to her secret hiding place to meet Kimimaro.

**I told you something bad would happen in this chapter…and as for what happens with Kimimaro? That's NEXT chapter. This baby is already 10 pages long, what you wanna make me right MORE? Well, I would if not for the inevitable school day tomorrow. In fact, I would make this chapter 20 pages long, but then I thought: What are cliffhangers for? **

**Is Ukon REALLY dead? What happens with Kimimaro? Will Sound, Leaf and Sand clash again? What the Akatsuki, dammit? Answers are coming up and so are the Akatsuki, don't worry. I'm a huge fan of their work so really, they HAVE to be in my story, DUH! Anyway, I WILL answer this: Orochimaru IS gonna die…I hate his guts…so, yeah. Maybe not Sasuke, but maybe he will die…after all, I hate his guts too. **


	11. Grief and more

Are you here yet?" whispered Tukiko. She heard someone approach behind her and wrap their arms around her shoulders. She winced a little as her shoulder was still a bit cracked.

"Are you ok? And drop the –sama." She chuckled a little.

"Sorry, it's a habit…" she felt him hug her a little bit and she sighed. "It was during a fight, no need to worry. I get hurt all the time and plus Kyuubi will heal it." She said. She couldn't see, but she could feel his concern for her. She sighed sadly and this he turned her around to face him.

"Tukiko-chan…what's wrong?" she at him sadly.

"Ukon's dead, Kimimaro-kun…"

"What? Ukon can't be dead, he's too…if anything, I was thinking it would be Sakon…" she smiled sadly at him and shook her head.

"No, a Hyuuga struck him right beneath the heart. He died, I don't know if instantly but by the time I got there, he was gone." A tear escaped from her eye and Kimimaro wiped it away with his thumb.

"Don't worry, he's in a much better place than this hell, Tukiko-chan. He's probably mad at you for grieving over him. If he was alive, he'd be slapping everyone right now…" Tukiko laughed and sobbed at the same time, creating a weird noise. Kimimaro just hugged her tighter to his body and Tukiko hugged him back, afraid to let go for fear of losing another loved one. Kimimaro understood this and kissed her cheek before whispering. "I won't ever leave you, my love…" a silence fell between the two, but neither of them minded at all. It allowed them to sort out their thoughts and about what would happen next. Ukon was dead, and Sakon was too depressed and angry to even fight unless it was with either leaf genin or Tukiko, which Kimimaro would not allow definitely.

"Kimimaro-kun…thank you…" she whispered back to him. She leaned away from the hug and smiled sadly at him. "It's time to update my Life's song." She explained before getting up and summoning her violin. He watched her, turquoise eyes sharply taking in every detail as Tukiko closed her eyes and began to play. He too, then closed his eyes and let the music flow around him on the wind and then carry off into the moon filled night. The song was well by now at least five minutes long, and it will get only longer through the passing years. He guessed that at the age of twenty it will get to twenty minutes, and then longer still. You could still hear which part of the song was which part of the young girls life, and right now you could tell it was when Kimimaro and her confessed to each other. He smiled when he heard this and then felt tears as he suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation to cry. Forcing the tears back and opening his eyes, he saw Tukiko let hers fall. This was the part where her one of her first true friends died. He sighed, it was a tragic thing indeed, Ukon dying. Besides Kidomaru and Tukiko, he was the only one who thought logically. Sakon rushed into things, Tayuya underestimated her opponents, and sometimes even Kidomaru and Tukiko wanted to do things that were not sensible or logical.

"Kimimaro-kun? Do you really think he's up there right now watching over us?" her boyfriend nodded, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Not think, I know, Kimi-chan." She relaxed a bit and returned to Kimimaro's embrace. She leaned against his chest, both people facing forward, looking up at the starry sky. Tukiko then closed her eyes and whispered a prayer for Ukon, wishing him a safe journey up there and wished him well.

"_I hope we see each other soon, my dear friend."_ With that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep in Kimimaro's arms.

When Tukiko opened her eyes slowly, she at first didn't know where she was, but when she felt someone shift beside her she remembered everything that had happened the previous day and she became frowned at the memory. She turned around and saw Kimimaro still asleep and smiled at the picture. His beautiful snowy hair was loose and it had spread around, almost like a halo, and his breathing was slow and steady. His eyes were closed, and his lips were slightly open. In the morning sun, he looked like an absolute angel. He lost all of his cold demeanor and took on a peaceful and serene look. Absolutely beautiful and handsome at the same time.

"Tukiko…" the said girl raised an eyebrow. Was he dreaming about her? She blushed at the thought and softly kissed his forehead.

"Kimimaro-kun…wake up. We have to get ready for the funeral…" she said into his ear softly. He groaned and opened one eye.

"When I'm with you, I always have the strength for something, but that doesn't include getting up this early for a funeral…" he mumbled. Tukiko giggled softly and he smiled. "Your laugh is quite beautiful, as is your blush. Come on, we might as well fix up a little. People might get the wrong kind of idea if they see us all messed up like this." He pointed at his and her disheveled clothes and the laughing girl immediately stopped and settled for blushing. She didn't know how, but he always did make her blush with just the simplest comment. She probably looks like a giggling academy student who has a crush on a boy! Kimimaro stood up and offered to help her up. Tukiko accepted and they both tried to fix their appearance as best as they could before heading off to the town. She suddenly heard Kyuubi speak up in her mind about something.

"_**Kit, I need to tell you something about that Kaguya boy."**__ "Listen, if your going to tell me to stay away from him…"__** "No, not that. Even though you ARE a bit young, but no. However, his disease…it's gotten worse, way worse since you last saw him…Kit, he's going to die in the next few days…"**_Tukiko stopped, making Kimimaro stop also and stare at her worried.

"Love, are you all right?" he asked but she shook her head before slumping to the ground and raising her hands to her head, shaking her head no over and over. "Tukiko?" this time with more urgency.

"Kimimaro-kun…Kyuubi…he says you've gotten worse…since we last met, you're going to die!" she was crying when she said this and shook her head no once again. "But you can't, I just lost someone…I can't loose another? Kimimaro, don't die, please don't die!" she whispered crying. Kimimaro took her hand and stood her up.

"We're going to see Orochimaru about this matter, maybe he found something?" it was more of a question, but Tukiko just stared into blank space. "Listen, I'm NOT. Going. To. Die. Listen to me Tukiko-chan, my love, my life. You won't die, please don't loose hope yet." Tukiko shook back into reality and stared at her boyfriend, eyes watery.

"But-"

"No buts, lets go see Orochimaru or Kabuto. Maybe they found something." This time he said it with forced assurance and she nodded, still slightly crying. She lost Ukon, but she sure as hell wouldn't loose her first love. She'd make damn sure of that! When they got into the village, they raced to the Otokage's office and, once again, burst in without knocking. Orochimaru was sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hey, did you find a cure yet to Kimimaro-kun's disease?" Orochimaru simply looked on at her, through irritated eyes.

"No, why? Kabuto has went to the Land of Fang though, because they have higher forms of medicine. Not to mention Tsunade has been recently seen there." He looked at her.

"Well, Kimimaro-kun, I mean sama, has to be cured TODAY. Kyuubi told that his condition has gotten worse and he only has today and tomorrow to live! We need to cure him, tou-sama!" she pleaded and Orochimaru looked at her in shock.

"What? Today, but we are no where near to finding the cure!" though, of course, he knew of this predicament. He WAS going to send the weakened boy to fight with the Sound 4 but they had come back, not on time, but did come back with the boy. Now he didn't know what to do with the sick boy. "I will try and get the best medics to carry out the disease until Kabuto comes back, but he may not make it." He told his 'daughter' calmly, seeing how she was about to break down into tears. He felt little sympathy, however she has lost a friend just yesterday. He didn't want to break her!

"_**Kit, I can try to help…however, there's only a 13 percent chance of him surviving the procedure…Do you want to try?" **_she hesitated.

"Kimimaro-sama, Kyuubi told there was something he could do, but there's only a 13% chance of you living through it…Do you want to try it?" she looked at him, a few tears in there. Kimimaro looked straight back in her eyes, and forgetting that Orochimaru was there, he said in the most handsome voice:

"For you, Tukiko-chan, I will do anything to see you smile once more." Orochimaru hid a smile at the exchange and his eyes glinted. Maybe Kimimaro will still be of help after all.

"_**All right, we need to go to a secluded place away from the village. Get Orochimaru to come with you. Just in case things get out of control." **_Tukiko repeated Kyuubi's instructions and Orochimaru got up before sighing. The paperwork would have to wait, along with Sasuke.

When they were a ways off, Kyuubi told Tukiko to allow him to take over. Tukiko nodded, and relaxed, letting Kyuubi take her over.

"**All right, this is Kyuubi talking here. To completely heal you of this disease, you will have to become either a full demon or half-demon. Now, due to my sealed state, I can only do so much. If I was out of the seal, I would turn you into a full demon, but I can only turn you into a half one at this point. In order to do this, I will get rid of half of your human chakra and replace it with demon chakra. This will be the easiest part, trust me. It's the next that could kill you because technically you would still be a human, not demon. Anyway, next I would have to cut my, well Tukiko's, wrist and you will have to drink it. But because I am in control right now, it will be demon blood because my soul has tainted it. When you drink the blood it will cause your insides to heal, but it would also destroy them at the same time. This is the most painful part of the procedure. You could die at this point, but there is also the chance you would survive. If you survive, at the most you will be unconscious for a week, two at max. Understand, though human, I am only doing this for my kit. If you hurt her in any way, I will slowly kill you the most painful way I know how. So, are you ready for the pain, Kimimaro-kun?" **Kyuubi smirked before walking towards the pale boy, who shivered lightly, but ready to face whatever was coming at him…

At Konoha:

"Minato-sensei, the Council demands that you take back the title." Kakashi said wearily as he sat beside his old mentor in front of the memorial stone. Minato was staring at all the names who had died in the Kyuubi attack, and at Obito's; they had scratched out Minato's name since he had come back alive. Everyone had been shocked when they heard that Minato was Tukiko's father, and even more so when he refused to take back the Hokage title.

"What and be their little slave, bending backwards just for their amusement? Start a war with Iwa? No thanks. I'm going to go bring back my daughter whether she is kicking and screaming or knocked out unconscious." He said with determination in his eyes. Kakashi sighed at Minato's declaration and shook his head.

"I don't think either Orochimaru, her friends, her 'sister', or herself would allow it. And now with Sasuke gone…" he sighed and Minato stared at the stone some more.

"I wish Obito was here, he always made things better. In fact," Minato looked at Kakashi sideways, smirking, "I heard you picked up some of his habits." Kakashi blushed from beneath his mask and Minato full out grinned. "Icha Icha Paradise? Someone has certainly found something better to do than sit around and mope." Kakashi swatted him on the head but Minato grinned and ducked.

"Whatever. So, on your plan to rescue your daughter, how do you think you're gonna do it? Go into the village and then demand her back? Or are you gonna just kidnap her? I know, maybe you-" he shut up once he felt another unknown presence. However, he relaxed when Minato grinned wider.

"Cousin? How are you? Hey, guess what? I'm alive again?" a figure jumped from out of the trees and rolled his eyes.

"Obviously…So, Orochimaru was a fool and tried to control THE Minato Namikaze?" Minato's cousin grinned. He held out a hand and Minato took it and they both then hugged each other, before Minato hit the other man upside the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"For not coming sooner, idiot." The other man rolled his eyes. However, they both grew grim when they were about to discuss Tukiko. "Have you been watching over her?" the other man nodded.

"Yeah, when I haven't been busy with…you-know-what…so, I haven't had that much free time…When they were fleeing, Orochimaru had actually choked her and held to a tree and called her a traitor in front of everyone. Her friends and Anko had stayed behind comforting her. She has gotten well at acting." At this, Minato suddenly attacked a nearby tree, growling. Kakashi had never seen him get so pissed off before in his life. "Also," the man paused while sending a sly smirk to his cousin Minato, "Your daughter has found an interesting love interest." Minato's eyes widened.

"What? She has a crush and I'm not there?!" his cousin full out laughed.

"Yeah, you could say that, except they're well past that stage now. They're now going out. In fact, last I was there…Kyuubi was doing some sort of ritual on him. Kimimaro Kaguya, that's her boyfriend's name, was dying from a disease and Tukiko wanted him to live. Apparently one of her friends had been killed in order to get Sasuke Uchiha to join their village. Which worked by the way, and now there is a small rift between her and her dead friends twin brother. He apparently thinks it was Tukiko's fault for his brothers death. I could tell Tukiko thinks that also." The man finished his report, making a mock salute at the end.

"What about…you-know-who? Could they help us with getting my daughter back?" Minato asked and his cousin sighed.

"I don't know. So far, we are busy with keeping up our reputation and mask. We have also recruited three of our 'targets' and they have agreed to special training. I'm going to see if I could sneak one into the Sound and get them to befriend your daughter. At least then we'd have a better chance. Maybe not a high chance, but better than our current percentage. Maybe we should also try and get some of her other friend son our side. It would take a long time, but I think we can do it." Minato nodded, tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"I can't wait. I feel so horrible about what I done to her…Sealing Kyuubi into her…I should've sealed him into my own body and then we would have both died."

"But then Tukiko-chan's boyfriend wouldn't have to chance to be saved and turned into a half demon."

"What?" actually, this time it was Kakashi who had finally gotten tired of being ignored. They both turned to him. "You mean Tukiko is dating a half-demon? How? Is that even safe?" the unknown man shrugged.

"How should I know? Kyuubi's currently, or maybe already done, doing a ritual that will enable to turn Kimimaro into a full demon. However, because Kyuubi is sealed, his power is cut down in half and thus can only turn Kimimaro into a half-demon. It's a quite interesting process. And I believe that it is fairly safe, as Kimimaro will still be himself only stronger and healthier. Maybe live linger than humans." The man finished his speech and the other two men in the clearing both stared at him, eyebrows raised. "What? I AM the demon expert, remember?"

"True. Hey, you should get back to your village. I'm sure they'll notice if your not there, Pein." The man, now known as Pein, nodded smirking.

"Whatev, anything for you guys, cousin. I'll send Itachi and Sasori over to the Sound. They both have more experience with Orochimaru and could maybe convince her to stop following him. That fool's got her in deep, Minato. He has shown her the only kindness she has known and introduced her to a life of freedom and less hatred. She is accepted there, and it will be a hard mission to get her away." Minato nodded, his eyes were full of determination. Pein smirked and returned to the shadows of the trees. Kakashi looked at Minato, confused.

"Who was he, Minato-sensei? He had an awfully lot of piercings…And you two look nothing alike except for the untamed hair." He added as an afterthought. Minato smirked.

"A very cool cousin if you ask me. He's helped me with everything that a brother would helped with." He said grinning, giving a peace sign. "And we're COUSINS. Of course we look nothing alike. We even have different bloodlines. Well, mine isn't considered a bloodline…BUT IT SHOULD!" he then shrugged. "Ah well, I don't really give a damn." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"What were you guys talking about, though?" he asked, purely interested. Minato grinned before putting his finger to his lips.

"That's a seeeecreeet, my dear friend." He giggled like a little school girl before looking up at the sky. "Yes, I have a feeling horrible things will come, but happy times will be the result." He said before leaving, using his hirashin. Kakashi was left standing there, confused and clueless. He then sighed before getting out his book and looking at the Stone one more time.

"Wish you were here, Obito. You could always befriend anyone and change their views so easily." He then left, as it started to rain.

Somewhere in Amegakure, the Land of Rain:

A man entered a building, soaked from the rain outside. Several people stood up and bowed to him. The orange haired man nodded, before turning to a different room.

"A meeting will now begin. Follow me to the Chamber Room." Everyone did so, going into a large room with a large statue. "This meeting is about my cousin's daughter, who is in the clutches of Orochimaru. Our goal is to currently overthrow Orochimaru and bring her back to Konoha. Itachi, Sasori. Since you two have had the most experience with him, you two will go and greet Tukiko. She knows you two also, so that is plus. Yugito, Ruri, and Kano. I need you three to go undercover in Sound for me. Get close to Tukiko and try to change her ways. Don't be too forceful, though. Deidara, Kisame, while your partners are out in Sound, I want you two to work with each other during the time course. Everyone else, I want you to get back to trying to recruit the other Jinchuuriki. Any questions?" he asked.

"Yeah, so what if Orochimaru figures out who we really are?" asked a girl from across the room. She had light green hair and pink eyes. Her hair was a little spiky at the end, and her left bangs covered the top part of her forehead. She had a single pink hairclip in her hair on the right side, slightly below the top of her forehead. She had on a white sleeveless top. The straps of a pink bag crossed over on her front, and the bag itself was on her back. No one knew what was in it, since she never took anything out. Some members of their organization guessed it was a secret weapon that she was training with. She had on white sleeves that went from her wrist to below her elbow. She had on a pink skirt, that went to above her knees. Two white belts crisscrossed all the way around, and her shoes were white ninja sandals. Her skin was tan, and she looked like she could kick ass. Her arms were crossed, and her stance was as if she was bored. Pein stared at her calmly.

"Then you make up something. You hate Akatsuki and want us dead but can't do it because three Jinchuuriki are not enough, or some other bull story like that." He explained. Ruri was the most wild out of all the Jinchuuriki so far, and refused to be stealthy. She liked fighting and would charge head in, making up a plan along the way.

"Ok, whatever. Sounds easy enough if you ask me." She grinned, and cracked her knuckles, excited abut getting out of the rainy country. She was bored, and now she had something to do.

"Yeah, a bit too easy. But hey, a mission is a mission." Said a boy standing next to her. He had dark blue hair, with blond streaks thrown wildly in, and he had purple eyes. His hair was spiked up, almost like a mix between Kakashi's and Kisame's, but still his own style. A scar ran from the bottom of his left eye to his chin. He had on a dark green cloak that covered up his neck. Underneath that cloak, was fishnet shirt and blue pants that reached his knees. He had on blue ninja sandals. Kano was a bit like Ruri, but could control himself at most times.

"You two better be careful, or we'll be caught in an instant minute." A blonde woman scolded the two. She was pale, and her icy blue eyes were slits, which reminded everyone of a cat. Her pale blonde hair was put in a French braid that went down to the bottom of her neck. She had on a blue shirt that had no sleeves, but the collar wrapped around her neck. A Jounin vest was on top of it, indicating what her rank was in her old village. Her skirt was a darker blue, and skintight black pants were underneath them. Her sandals were black also, and her nails were long and sharp, almost like a cat's claws. Yugito was the coldest of them all, but she had a soft caring side that was rarely shown.

"Yugito is right. No matter how easy this mission sounds, it may well not be. Tukiko is girl who has been shown hate for most of her lives. The first one to show her kindness was Sarutobi, and then Orochimaru helped her away from the village. She is deep into the darkness and has been shown to kill any who harm her only friends. Now, this will be a long term mission. At the least, a year. At the most, five. Now, may I remind you, this girl is the holder of Kyuubi. Good luck, you will need it." Pein told the three, who nodded before leaving the room. Pein turned back towards Sasori and Itachi. "Travel with them until you reach five miles before the border between the Sound Country and the Fire Country. There you will spilt and both of you will go in a different way. Two spies will meet you in Fujita village. There, they will show you a hidden way into Otogakure. From there, you will follow out your mission and find Tukiko. As a side mission you will try and get information on Oto's weakness." Pein then dismissed everyone in the room. Only two people remained, a blue haired woman, and a man in an orange mask.

"Don't you think Orochimaru will find out about us? I mean, he did use be in the Akatsuki." Asked the man in the orange mask.

"Orochimaru is a fool. By the time he finds out anything, it'll be too late." Pein hissed. His eyes clearly showed his hate for the Snake Sannin. The other man nodded before leaving as well. "Hey, Obito, Kakashi really misses you, not to mention your former sensei." Pein smirked as the man, now known as Obito, took off his mask and his eyes were both wide. "Orochimaru brought your sensei back from the dead. Are you going to go and visit them?" Obito shook his head.

"Not now…I wanna wait until this whole mess is cleaned up." He said before leaving. Pein nodded, though the man couldn't see it, and looked at the woman.

"Konan, continue to gather allies for we need them. Target the remaining Swordsmen, mostly. I will stay here and prepare the ninja for the war that will happen in most likely three or four years. Weapons need to be made, students need to be taught…oh what am I going to do…" he sighed and Konan came up to him, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Pein-kun. We will work it all out, trust me. You do have the talent to get into trouble as much as you get out of it. Orochimaru will be defeated, and families will be reunited. Peace will reign a thousand years or more. That is what the prophecy said, is it not?" Pein nodded as he smiled. "Then don't worry and get back to work." With that, the blue haired woman planted a kiss on his cheek before sauntering out of the room. Pein smiled at her before leaving towards his office in order to clear away the important paperwork that needed to be done.

**The reason Tukiko is so emotional right now is 1)She just lost a brother figure recently 2)She's starting to think Orochimaru is just using her and doesn't really care for her 3) One of her other brother figures hates her G-U-T-S right now and 4) HER BOYFRIEND WAS DYING. Don't you'd think you'd be a little out of it also? She didn't get rid of her emotions, as you've read in earlier chapters, she can be a bit hyper, pissed off, cheerful, mostly pissed off, and is still growing. She's still a teenager for Jashin's sake! I'm not going to make her ultra beautiful, cold and emotionless, and super strong by the age of 12! Those stories really get on my nerves, unless it's a real good plot! Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Read on, I post Chapter 12 right after this. **


	12. Twists and Turns

Tukiko had gone to Ukon's funeral, however Kimimaro was in the hospital, sleeping. Tears washed down her pale cheeks, as she watched everyone who had known and loved Ukon at the funeral. Sakon wasn't talking to anyone, and occasionally glared at her. She thought of what he said to her before the funeral, and after Kimimaro was put into the hospital.

_-one hour ago-_

"_Why did _you_ come here? You have no right to be here, you traitor." Sakon hissed at her, and she flinched._

"_Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't think they would see through my lie. I thought-"_

"_You thought wrong! Because of your very foolish mistake, my twin brother is DEAD. D-E-A-D, and it's because of your foolish mistake. You chose THEM over US. Them, the ones who betrayed you, thought you to be a monster…Why, Tukiko, why them? I KNOW you could've killed them, and Ukon would've been alive still, so WHY?" Tukiko was crying as she hugged herself and bit the inside of her cheek. _

"_Sakon…please forgive me...If I could go back and change it, I would…But…Sakon, I was running out of chakra, and I couldn't hold the barrier anymore. I had to put it down, I thought…I thought they would leave when I told them you guys crossed the border…I'm sorry…please, please forgive me…" Sakon stared at her coldly._

"_A demon doesn't deserve to be forgiven." He turned around, leaving a sobbing Tukiko behind. _

She felt more tears trickle down her cheeks and she brushed them away.

"_No more…I don't want more pain…I couldn't stand it…I don't want them to die, even if Sakon hates me for eternity, I could never hate him…Please, no more pain…" _she though and she sobbed some more.

She went over to the casket and saw that Ukon looked as if he was just sleeping, which made her cry.

"I'm so sorry, Ukon…Please, forgive me…Please, come back…we need you…Sakon needs you…Please…Ukon, please…" she sobbed and ran out of the building. She couldn't stand being in there, when practically everyone blames her for Ukon's death. She ran for three hours straight when she finally stopped. She looked around and realized she had reached a completely new area, one she had never seen before, and looked around with sadness mixed wonder. A crystal blue lake was surrounded by green fields, pink cherry blossom trees, willow trees, and a few other beautiful flower trees. A waterfall flowed into the lake and she could feel a smooth wind blowing against her body. She cried harder, this place only reminded her of the horrible mistake that she made. _You chose THEM over us._ She shook her head.

"That…That's not true! I didn't choose them over you! Ukon, please forgive me!" she screamed and started to cry harder. _Traitor…_she screamed at the wind, "No! I'm not, I swear! I thought…my judgments were wrong! I'll never do it again! I'll kill them next time, please! Come back, Ukon…Please forgive me for what I've done…" she knelt to the ground slowly, then screamed and cried into her hands.

_Tukiko…_ the said girl looked up.

"U-Ukon?" she wiped away her tears and stood up. "UKON!" she looked up and saw that it was starting to rain a downpour. She closed her eyes…and let the strong wind tear at her, creating scratches and burns on her arms…Let the rain cleanse her soul…the thunder the wrath of the angels in Heaven. "Forgive me…" with that, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Orochimaru stared at the three people who stood in front of his desk.

"Ruri, Kano, and Yugito Nii…Aren't you three Jinchuuriki?" all three nodded and Orochimaru grinned on the inside. _"Four jinchuuriki, at this point, I can EASILY destroy Akatsuki and Konoha together!" _he remained in composure on the inside, however, and narrowed his eyes. "Why would you want to join Otogakure?"

The three jinchuuriki also grinned on the inside. Orochimaru was an ignorant fool, always willing to believe people would flock to him for power. This would be his downfall…

"We need protection from the Akatsuki, and we also heard of another jinchuuriki here. We were hoping to meet her." Yugito said calmly, her face unemotional.

"Yes, however she is unstable at the moment. One of her dear friends, who she even considered a surrogate older brother, has died recently. In a state of shock, she stayed out during a storm for two days and two nights, causing her to become sick. I'm afraid, that she won't be well anytime soon. However, you can fill out these papers in the mean time, and I can search for a house for you three." Yugito nodded and took three clipboards, and handed one to Ruri and one to Kano.

"Fill these out." She went out of the office and to the outside waiting room. The other two made a face at the paperwork and stomped out the office. Orochimaru smirked; things have gotten a lot more interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tukiko was sitting up in her bed, covered by a bunch of black and red blankets. She was currently eating a bowl of soup and lost in thought.

"_I won't loose another friend…But how do I protect them when I make such foolish decisions…I can't afford to do again what I did back there…I have to- AGH!" _soup had spilled onto her hand and she cursed, before giving in to a coughing fit.

"Shit, I hate this! Why can't I just go out and train!" her voice was raspy, dry, and cracked. She inserted a cherry flavored cough drop and then reached for a couple of napkins and cleaned up the small spill. She crumpled the napkins and then shot them into her waste basket beside her door. She then started to cough again and she suddenly felt she was going to be sick. She quickly grabbed the trash can by her bed and hurled into it. She did this for five minutes before finally stopping. She groaned and leaned back against her pile of pillows.

Her bedroom could only be described as something 'a goth princess would die for'. Her bed was on the wall facing the arch doorway. Her bed was king sized (she moved a lot when she slept so the extra space was needed), and was covered by silk crimson sheets, and one huge fuzzy black blanket. Her pillows were fluffy (they were stuffed from bird feathers), some had black pillowcases and some had red. She had twenty-four pillows in all. (she was a girl, and after training, she REALLY needed the extra comfort. Plus, she liked the pillows) She had two dresser drawers, since she never really used her closet. She also had a huge mirror in one of the four corners, with some make up and hairbrushes on it. There were also a few figurines on it (ravens, black horse, twisted shape with red eyes, and what looked to be a black monster-like shadow with glowing yellow eyes). She had turned that into a secret getaway. Her walls were painted black, and had red moons, (crescents, full, quarter, all stages of the moon) painted all over the wall, including the door. This made the door look like part of the wall, but wasn't. There was no doorknob on the door; to open it, Tukiko pushed a key into a small key hole and unlocked and opened the door that way. Only she had the key and no one knew of the extra room. Anyway, from the hidden door, to the heavy back curtains that she rarely opened except for when it was night, to the small raven and dark figurines that crowded her room (some were a bit too creepy, even Anko had said so). She had quotes, pictures, and poems hanging on her wall. She liked her room, and thought it to be the only place she could really think. Plus, it was dark and it freaked out most people. To put it bluntly, she laughed her ass off whenever someone would walk in her room, shiver, talk to her fast, and walk run out of the room. Only Orochimaru and Anko would be able to come in here and act normally. If you consider them normal at least…

"I _hate_ being SICK! Dammit, why can't I just go train?" she heard someone knocking on her door and she yelled at them, "Go the fuck away unless you want to die a painful –coughcough- death!" the door started to open and she threw a book at the head which poked in. "Dammit, see what you made me do? I was _reading_ that book!" she started to go into a coughing fit and then sneezed. "Oooooowwwww, my fucking throat…" she rubbed her throat and glared at the person walking through the door, but stopped when she who it was. "Um…hey…"

"Hey yourself…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At Konoha:

"Minato, how are you and your wife doing?" asked a voice. Minato sighed.

"We're fairing…I guess we're both on the same boat, eh Fugaku?" the once dead Uchiha nodded and sat down by his friend. Hiashi was supposed to meet them at Ichiraku's (a place Minato picked) also.

"Yes, I agree...they are both called traitors to this village, and both have ran away from this village, to the same person." Minato sighed.

"Ah, but you forget. Tukiko did not run away, she was _chased_ out…" he sighed and called for some sake. Ayame went to get the drink for him and the two were left in silence. Hiashi soon walked through the cloth and sat beside Minato.

"Ugh, this is stupid and everything i-" Minato interrupted with a grin, and both Fugaku and him said,

"Is out of order?" Hiashi smiled.

"And everything was so much quieter when you two were gone. After you died Minato, you should have seen Fugaku! He was a stiff!"

"This coming from the Hyuuga Clan Head?" Fugaku shot back while Minato laughed in the middle.

"Kami, I miss this! Where we would just sit back and just talk. Unfortunately, we did not meet for this. We came to discuss the current situation of Tukiko and Sasuke.

"We should just go in there and get our children back! Did you know Sasuke is looking for strength to kill Itachi? He is after his innocent brother!" both Fugaku and Minato looked at him. "Yes, he is innocent! Well, I mean he DID kill the clan, but he didn't kill me or Mikoto. Instead that was Orochimaru. He had cut us off guard and attacked from behind. He killed me off first and then I presume he then killed my wife. I couldn't tell Sasuke that when Itachi killed the clan, it was an order from the Council, he'd probably go after them or just become a missing nin. He wants revenge so much, so badly, it doesn't matter that we are alive or not." Minato sighed.

"So complicated…I think Kami hates us…" Fugaku agreed and took a drink of his sake. However, Hiashi smiled and shook his head.

"No, that's not true." The other two men stared at him. "Minato, both you and Kushina died because you two had a village to save, but you left a daughter all alone in this world. You needed to raise her still. However, now you and Kushina both are alive to correct that problem. But never has Kami made anything so easy and simple. You have to go through this test to see if you were worthy enough to be brought back to life. Fugaku, you two were not supposed to die, simple as that. You guys were lucky enough to get away from Orochimaru's seals and this made you all come back to life. See, while Kami has made things a lot harder, he also gave you a second chance at Life. Don't waste it." He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "It's time for me to go old friends. I still have to go a meeting with the Hyuuga Council. Good night." Minato and Fugaku nodded at him and watched as he left.

"Always the one who has to speak the truth out loud, isn't he?" Fugaku asked and Minato nodded.

"He was the most careful and cautious out of us. Maybe that's why he lived longer then us both." Minato replied and his companion nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in Otogakure:

An awkward silence fell between the two and Tukiko shuffled a little in her bed.

"Listen…I'm sorry about what I said during Ukon's funeral. It was a shameful act, and during Ukon's funeral, it was disgraceful. Please, will you forgive me?" Sakon asked and he bowed his head. He held one arm with the other and Tukiko could see his eyes were closed. She smiled softly at him.

"I forgave you two nights ago. Sakon, he was like a brother to me too, and I swear on my life, that I will never make that same mistake again." Sakon smiled at her and they both hugged. After a minute, a cough interrupted them and they saw Tayuya and Kidomaru enter.

"I see you two made up." Kidomaru said, and Tayuya grinned.

"So you're both back to your normal selves again? Good, we have newcomers and they have been asking for Tukiko. Some fellow Jinchuuriki." Tukiko's eyes widened and coughed a bit.

"Doesn't anyone remember I'm fucking _sick_? Dammit!"

"Hey, you're the one who stayed during the storm, you should've been smarter!" scolded a voice and the group turned and saw Anko standing there with her arms crossed. Behind her were three teens, and Tukiko could sense something coming from them. She then realized these three were her fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one to have this curse? Of course, I couldn't really say Kyuu-chan –to which she could hear the said demon swearing at her- a curse…just an annoyance."

"Nice to see our very own, Queen of the Jinchuuriki!" said Kano, and he did a mock bow. She stared at him dumbly.

"Thanks for the nickname…I think…Anyway, who are you three?" the three introduced themselves and she nodded. "Who are your demons?"

"I'm the demon for the Sanbi, the three tailed demon turtle!" Kano said jerking his thumb at his chest.

"Shichibi, the seven tailed badger. Cool, huh?" Ruri smiled with her eyes turned into n's. Yugito at last introduced her demon:

"And I hold the Nekomata, the two tailed demon cat." Tukiko looked at them and nodded.

"So, you're all here because?"

"Because we wanted to meet the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and we are trying to get away from Akatsuki. We figured since you were here, we would too, after all it _is_ safety in numbers, right?" Tukiko nodded and shrugged.

"I guess…" Kano looked around the room and then glanced at her.

"Nice room. Kinda reminds me of the Akatsuki design-except they have red clouds instead of red moons." Tukiko grinned.

"I was really pissed at Orochimaru when I decorated it. I wanted to make him mad."

"Which only Tukiko can do and survive." Tayuya added, and glanced at Tukiko, who shrugged.

"Anyway, we were hoping to have more time to spend with you, but since you are not well, we will take out leave." Immediately Tukiko squashed that idea and threw off her covers.

"No! I'm tired of being in this bed, and have you all forgotten? Kyuubi can heal me, the only reason its taking so long _now_ is because I stayed out for so long! What I did would have surely killed a regular human!" Tukiko then pushed everyone out of her room so she could get dressed. She pulled off her silk black PJ's and pulled on a skin tight red shirt, with short sleeves, and a black skirt reaching mid thigh. She then pulled on black socks that reached below her skirt, and then some black sandals. She quickly brushed her hair and put it back onto the mirror stand. She saw Ruri, Kano, and Yugito standing outside her room and she nodded at them.

"Well, Otogakure's an easy place to live in. You hardly get lost, and for us Jinchuuriki with heightened senses, its no trouble at all. The landscape is also really beautiful…you can find many places around this village where you can go to just relax and hang. I have a couple myself." Suddenly a figure stepped in front of her and she scowled. "Uchiha." The said teen smirked.

"Tukiko, I never did thank you for bringing me here." He kept that same infuriating smirk on and Tukiko clenched her fists.

"Well, are you?" Sasuke paused for a minute, frowning as in deep thought. That smirk came back.

"Nah, I won't. You aren't worth the time." With that he walked away, and Tukiko only restrained herself from killing out of pure will.

"Hey, if ya never found my hide outs in Konoha, it'll be harder even here. I've got an advantage here. I'm more skilled, experienced, and I know the territory." Sasuke turned around, and she could _feel_ the glare, which made her smirk. "How 'bout a little race, Uchiha? Fastest to get to the bridge heading towards South outside the village has to be the other's slave for a week." She smirked, and the Uchiha mirrored it with a more vicious one.

"Agreed. But just to let you know…I am the fastest genin at Konoha."

"Genin…What about Jounin? Of course, I AM one of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. Trained by the White Snake Sannin, just like yourself." With that, she disappeared and started to run. Sasuke cursed and also flashed away. The three Jinchuuriki looked at each other before following the two.

Along the race, Tukiko did twists and turns, taking short cuts, slowing down only to speed up once again, taking any route that seemed the fastest. Sasuke was close behind her, and she cursed.

"He is pretty fast!" she pumped more chakra into her feet and thus going helluva lot faster. She soon saw the bridge in her sight and began to gain speed. She decided to do a grand finish and somersaulted into the air, and landing with a perfect ten on the bridge. "Short people rule!" she gave a peace sign and stuck her tongue at Sasuke who glared. "First chore for the day: Leave me alone. I don't like you, and frankly. I don't give a damn if you an Uchiha. If you don't remember, you're nor the last. So stop thinking you need special attention, because you don't." with that, she turned to leave and she could feel the glare on her back. She turned towards her fellow Jinchuuriki. "Come on, I need to see how Kimimaro is."

"Who's Kimimaro?" asked Kano.

"My boyfriend; and a kickass ninja at that. He's also my superior. He's cute, and such a nice guy. You guys will like him." She started to dash and the three followed her, leaving Sasuke to himself.

"A boyfriend, hmm?" something gleamed in Sasuke's eyes and in town, Tukiko pushed back the feeling of dread.

**Woah, now how's that for an ending? Yeah, there's a twist. But since I figured Sasuke wants a lot of things that aren't his, I figured that would involve taken women. Yeah, there's gonna be a few things in the next few chapters, though nothing serious. Sasuke will just tease Tukiko some and Kimimaro will get jealous, and Tukiko will get pissed, just some ordinary things…By the way, thanks for all the reviews! Especially The Spotted Cow. I really liked your in depth review. **

**Yeah, Tukiko explained the reason she didn't keep up the barrier: her chakra supplies were running low, and she didn't want to call on the Kyuubi in that kind of situation. She was also doing them a favor because in this story, she did have a couple of people who were nice to her, and one of them included Shikamaru's father. That explains the interaction between the two because they met once when they were real little. If you want me to explain how they met, I could put in a flashback, but that would probably be something minor…So, she still hates the village, but she was just doing Shika a favor. Also, Tukiko is the strongest, that's Sakon (and Ukon). Tukiko **_**is **_**the most dangerous though, because of her anger and Kyuubi's chakra. A VERY dangerous combination. I know that Sakon and Tukiko made up pretty quickly, but I've seen (in real life) people make up quiker for even worse things. (this one guy was flirting with his girlfriends best friend, and the best friend flirted back, the girlfriend got so pissed, but after the best friend apologized and put in some humor, the two made up. The girlfriend broke up with the guy though) It was totally random, and everyone thought there would be a fight. Some of my friends were cheering for a fight. Idiots…**

**Anywho, anymore questions all you have to do is ask…And I know I haven't written in a month, but I've been busy actually…I'm actually trying to do something with my life, so yeah…I won't explain the sudden change, but don't worry. I won't stop this story. I still have to finish this one to begin the other that I've been working on (no, not a sequel). Actually, it's different kind of story...hopefully one of a kind.**


	13. The Truth

At Konoha:

"Report!" commanded Sarutobi to the team of ANBU who just came in from their mission.

"Mission success, Hokage-sama! We managed to find the late Tokahachi, and managed to bring him back to Konoha for interrogation. He was hiding in a village just south of Sound and managed to avoid their ninjas." Said the captain. Sarutobi nodded and dismissed the team. Nichi Tokahachi was a Konoha missing nin who apparently started the whole mob that chased Tukiko out of the village. He was one of Orochimaru's lackeys at the time so if they could get the old ninja to confess that Orochimaru ordered him to chase Tukiko out of the village, maybe they could use that bit of evidence to get her back. It was a long shot, but it the only lead they had. He sighed. He was getting too old for this crap, he thought to himself as he sat down. He decided to look into the orb and see how his village was doing. However, something strange happened to the small orb and suddenly a place he never seen before entered the orb's vision. Voices were talking and he realized one of them to be Danzo.

"_That old fool of a Hokage should be using all our resources to attack Iwagakure, instead of using them to try and get that demon brat back! Our spies have recently uncovered a plan that Iwa is going to attack us!" he spoke to another in the strange room. "My ROOT Anbu are all currently busy with trying to assassinate Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. We have to kill them to get them out of our way!" _Sarutobi's eyes widened. Danzo is trying to assassinate his dear friend Minato and his fiancé Kushina? He narrowed his eyes, which then widened as he heard who the other voice belonged to…

"_Do not worry about Iwagakure. I will get them to join us in our alliance. And it is Sarutobi you need to worry about. His old age has not hindered his thinking. He will be a dangerous obstacle in our plan for conquest. As for my daughter…she is starting to suspect my ways and will no longer be useful to me. I will have someone assassinate her and make it that it was someone from Konoha. Then I will pretend to mourn over her for a few days, and then I will use that as another reason to burn Konoha to the ground!" _Orochimaru laughed an evil laugh and Sarutobi saw Danzo smirking. Sarutobi looked down at his voice recorder and smirked himself. He had proof, finally, to prove Danzo was working against Konoha and further leverage to get Tukiko back to Konoha.

"_You will still allow me to be in command of the military and I will be allowed to fight as much as I want when I overthrow Sarutobi and take over the entire Shinobi countries, right? That _was_ the deal…" _

"_Yes, Danzo, you will be allowed definitely to kill as many as you want. Kill, destroy, and conquer. And we do it together." _Both men laughed and Sarutobi tore the vision away from the orb. He had to warn Minato and Kushina before they could be caught off guard. He hurriedly rushed from his office and shunshined to the Namikaze estate where he could see Minato and Kushina dancing together, laughing and smiling. He smiled; it was rare to see happiness on Minato's face now, with his daughter at Sound and everything that's happening. He sighed and knocked on the front door. Minato went to go get and he frowned as he saw Sarutobi with a solemn expression on his face.

"I think there's something you both need to hear."

"Oh, hello Sarutobi-san! You want anything to eat while over here?" Kushina asked and Sarutobi shook his head.

"I am here on business, Kushina-chan. In fact, it's something you both need to be here for. I have currently found out critical information which could be used to bring Tukiko back to Konoha. Here, listen:

"_My ROOT Anbu are all currently busy with trying to assassinate Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. We have to kill them to get them out of our way!"_ Minato and Kushina glared at the recorder.

"Danzo…that fool! He thinks he can kill us?!" Minato punched the wall, which cracked under the pressure.

"Minato, hold still and stop trying to destroy our house! Let's listen to the rest and then we can go and kick Danzo's old crusty ass!" Minato smiled at his fiancé and nodded his head.

"_Do not worry about Iwagakure. I will get them to join us in our alliance. And it is Sarutobi you need to worry about. His old age has not hindered his thinking. He will be a dangerous obstacle in our plan for conquest. As for my daughter…she is starting to suspect my ways and will no longer be useful to me. I will have someone assassinate her and make it that it was someone from Konoha. Then I will pretend to mourn over her for a few days, and then I will use that as another reason to burn Konoha to the ground!"_

"Is that Orochimaru? Damn him, he's planning to murder our daughter!" Kushina clenched her fists and Minato glared at the wall. Sarutobi shushed them and pushed play.

"_You will still allow me to be in command of the military and I will be allowed to fight as much as I want when I overthrow Sarutobi and take over the entire Shinobi countries, right? That _was_ the deal…" _

"_Yes, Danzo, you will be allowed definitely to kill as many as you want. Kill, destroy, and conquer. And we do it together." _

"And that's where I left to go to you guys." Finished Sarutobi as he put the recording device into his Hokage robes.

"What are we going to do? We might get killed…_again!_ And we have no idea when his ROOT Anbu will attack! This is going to piss me the fuck off!" Minato tried to calm Kushina down while trying to think of what to do.

"I got an idea…but Sarutobi…you won't like it, but it would also piss off Oro-teme and Danzo-teme to no end." He chuckled and Sarutobi nodded for him to go on. "Well, my cousin, who is also like a brother to me, is…well leader of Akatsuki." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes while Kushina looked confused.

"I never knew you had a cousin that was still alive? I thought your entire family was massacred?" she asked. "And what's Akatsuki?" Minato sighed. He had a feeling he should run for his life but ignored it.

"Well, I kinda lied…Pein and I both survived, but he wanted his survival to be kept secret. So, that's why I couldn't tell you, I made a promise to not tell anyone! However, it can't be avoided now, and he gave me the get-go to tell the old man, and you…possibly…"

"Wait a minute…Is this the same Akatsuki who are hunting Jinchuuriki and tearing out their Bijuu in hopes of world conquest?" Sarutobi asked. Minato chuckled and Kushina started to glare at her fiancé.

"Well, yeah…But that's not who they really are!" he quickly said, so he wouldn't get killed.

"Explain…" demanded the old man.

"Well, that's their mask, in order to protect their true purpose. While, yeah, Akatsuki is a group of missing nins, the top ranked ninja are all innocent from their claims…except Itachi…he's the only missing nin in the top ranks…Anyway, their true purpose is yes, to collect the Jinchuuriki, but not to take out their Bijuu. You see, Akatsuki was first formed as a distraction that Madara formed so he could get away from all leaf pursuit. However, no one knows where Madara is today. Some believe him to be dead, some believe him to be an immortal man. But, whatever the case, Pein, my cuz, took over as leader and switched their objectives to try and gain peace throughout the countries by getting the nine Bijuu back together. It is said in a prophecy long ago said, that evil will grow strong, strongest at the Night of the Twin Moons, and if not stopped in time, darkness would rule the lands for eternity. However, there would be a way to stop the evil by joining the Nine Great Beasts together, in the form of humans, and together the nine humans would be able to stop that evil power from rising. The prophecy was talking about the nine Jinchuuriki of today: Tukiko holds the Kyuubi, or nine tailed kitsune; Kiraa Bii holds Hachibi, the eight tailed Ox-Cephalopod; Ruri Nariyama holds Shichibi, the seven tailed badger; Akira Horizuki holds Rokubi, the six tailed weasel; Tomi Juruzashi holds Gobi, the five tailed wolf; Kyoko Namirui holds Yonbi, the four tailed scorpion; Kano Liniki holds Sanbi, the three tailed…er finned…shark; Yugito Nii holds Nibi, the two tailed cat; and finally…Gaara Sabaku holds Shukaku, the one tailed tanuki, or raccoon-dog. If these nine special human beings get together and stop the evil, peace is supposed to ensure for millions of years to come. Families will be reunited and the land will prosper…" he finished the short version of the prophecy and sighed as he took his hand through his hair.

"Wow…That's- Hey! Why does if evil succeeds, it will rule for eternity and we only get millions of years!" Kushina growled and crossed her arms at the unfairness of it.

"Come on honey, evil will always be there, while good…people give up hope easily…" Minato sighed. It was unfair but that was life, it was the way the universe was created. Humans must forever fight for peace…and evil always will have a way to rule…

"Well…If you trust this cousin of yours…it's not my place to try and keep you here. If you think it safer there, then go. For five days, I will say that you both are training in order to get your daughter back. After the fifth day however, I will say that you guys left Konoha…for good, I do not know…" Minato smiled at the old man.

"Don't worry, old man, we'll see each other again soon. Too bad I won't see Danzo arrested, but oh well…When I come back, that Council had either be disbanded or replaced with more trustworthy people, Jiji…" Sarutobi laughed and nodded.

"I'll see to that, Minato-kun." Sarutobi turned to Kushina. "This will probably be the last time in a long time before we talk…Kushina, make sure you keep Minato in line." Kushina nodded and hugged the Hokage. To both, he said, "I'll make sure everyone is distracted, while you two both pack and make your escape." The two nodded and went to their shared bedroom to pack the things they would need. Sarutobi sighed and left the mansion, feeling as if he would never see the two again…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

At Otogakure:

"Dammit! I'm going to kill that bitch!" shouted Tukiko as she slammed her fist into the nearest tree, thus making it knock down. Kin whispered to Tayuya:

"Who, Orochimaru or Sasuke?" Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Both…" Kin nodded, before looking confused. Kidomaru saw this and explained the reason behind Tukiko's madness.

"Well, a couple hours ago, Orochimaru skipped over Tukiko's training in favor for Sasuke's training. Well, that got her mad, but she didn't fret about it, Kyuubi can always train her in Orochimaru's stead. However, what made her go into this," he waved one of his hands towards where Tukiko was setting a forest fire and attacking then while growling 'bastards', "is that Sasuke started coming onto her. You know how she despises the Uchiha, right?" at Kin's nod he continued. "Well, he started coming onto her and even tried to force her to kiss him with his Sharingan. That sets her off and right when she is about to _actually _castrate the Uchiha brat with a rusty _spoon_, I mean she really had the rusty spoon and was holding him down, Orochimaru orders her to stop and makes her teach the Academy students for a week. So, thus, she is now insane." Tukiko panted and calmed down enough to give Kidomaru the evil eye, to which he sweat dropped and grinned nervously. She smiled like a madwoman and pulled out a rusty spoon, to which Kidomaru shrieked and ran…fast…a freaking smoke cloud with his image cut out was even there…Tukiko blinked.

"Has he been speed training?" she wondered out loud and everyone smirked, even Sakon who was still adjusting to his twin's death, even if it had been a couple of weeks from then. Suddenly, Tukiko felt two _very_ familiar chakra signatures, though the others couldn't feel them and she wondered what they were doing this close to Orochimaru.

_They're gonna get caught! Ok, make an excuse to leave and go find out what they want._ She thought for a few seconds before finding her excuse.

"Hey, guys? I'm going to go train by myself for a few hours. I'm pretty pissed right now and I might just go into Kyuubi mode so I'll go to a more secluded spot away from the village." Not technically a lie, since after she talked with the two, she _was_ going to train more, and she might go into Kyuubi mode…after all she is trying to learn how to control his chakra. Her friends nodded and continued to chat…well, everyone except Sakon who was looking at the sky and had his arms crossed while leaning against the tree. She looked at him for a few seconds until he smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm doing fine…I won't commit sudden suicide, if's that's what you're wondering…" _Though I've thought about it…_

"All right, see you guys later!" she raced out of the clearing as fast as she could and hurried to get to the two signatures before anyone else noticed. _Dammit, idiots! They and I could get caught! Orochimaru hates them even more than he hates Konoha!_ She finally arrived at where she thought she felt the signatures and she looked around for her two friends. She wasn't disappointed.

"Sasori, Itachi, care to explain why you are willing to risk all of our asses just to visit me? Without a warning either!" she scolded and both men just rolled their eyes.

"Really, you think we would be caught by Orochimaru of all people? Please, you lost faith in us, Tukiko-chan." Sasori said calmly, while a smirk was on his face. It has been a long time since he last saw his 'little sister'. Itachi nodded, agreeing with Sasori. He also hadn't seen his 'little sister' for awhile. Tukiko sighed and smiled at them.

"No, but Orochimaru has his ways…Anyway…What are you guys even doing here!?" she got herself ready for scolding mode. Both Sasori and Itachi put on mock hurt faces. Of course, Tukiko didn't fall for it. She just raised her eyebrows.

"All right…but can we at least hang around a bit before we tell you? It will really make you hate us…" Sasori said sadly. Tukiko frowned.

"No…tell me now…" she looked at both of them and then Itachi sighed.

"Tukiko…we have found something about that mob that chased you out of Konoha, not to mention several other things so you want to sit down because this will take a while and will shock you." Itachi said and Tukiko looked at them both. She sat down on the ground, arms crossed and on her face a serious expression.

"Spill." She demanded and both Sasori and Itachi looked at each other. Sasori sighed and talked next.

"We have found evidence that Orochimaru ordered a man to organize a mob to chase you out of Konoha so he could get his hands on you. Other evidence has supported that the same had been ordered to brain wash some villagers to make your life a living hell there and thus easier to persuade you to join his cause to destroy Konoha. Not to mention several other factors. Also…someone found evidence that Orochimaru is planning to kill you soon, after he takes over Sasuke's body." Tukiko looked surprises, and yet not surprised at this tid bit of the news.

"Take over that brat's body? What the? What does that mean?" she asked, but instead Kyuubi answered.

"_**Brat, that means that Oro-teme is going to use a jutsu to enter Sasuke's body, take control over it, use the Sharingan to destroy Konoha, and gain immortality…Oh, and to destroy you by the way, since you are a threat to his plans after he takes over Sasuke since really…you host me, and we're pretty hard to beat, admit it. Anyway…I say you get rid of that snake bastard first before he can even say 'Sasuke is my bitch'."**_ Tukiko giggled at the implication that Orochimaru was gay for Sasuke. _**"Trust me kit, he is."**_ Tukiko laughed some more before explaining what Kyuubi told her.

"Kyuubi-sama is right, Tukiko-chan. You have to get to him before he can get you." Sasori said and Itachi tilted his head down to show he agreed. Tukiko sighed.

"You do know how hard it is for me to accept this…all of this, don't you? While I do agree that Orochimaru _may_ be planning to kill me, he's let a couple things slip, I find it really hard to believe that Orochimaru caused most of the village to hate me and caused that mob to chase me out." She paused before glancing at both of them. "Where is this proof and who discovered the plots?" Sasori sighed and whipped out a couple of pieces of paper from his Akatsuki robe. He handed them to Tukiko who looked them over quickly, but carefully. After a few minutes of silence she 'hmmms'. "I see…This is solid proof, all right, what I don't like is that the old man is still trying to get me to go back to Konoha."

"Tukiko, most of that hatred was fake…the villagers were brainwashed into thinking you were nothing but a demon…How do you know they haven't changed?" Sasori asked.

"Because the Council hasn't changed and Kami knows _their_ hatred _was_ real. As long as they still rule as the Council, I will not go back. I admit…some of them were nice to me…especially this one…" she shook her head. "But that doesn't matter right now…fools still sit at that table…fools who don't deserve such a high position in power. I will not go back." She stared defiantly at the two.

"Will you ever forgive your parents?" asked Itachi. Tukiko shrugged.

"How should I know. I hate both of their guts right now, though some part of realizes it irrational hate and they don't deserve it. However, the other part that wants to make them suffer for all eternity is winning that argument right now." She smirked. "Now, I'm not mad am I?" Itachi and Sasori glanced at each other.

"No, but to let you know…Minato and Kushina will both be staying at the Akatsuki main HQ for now, because Pein is your father's cousin…" Tukiko's face went blank for five minutes total before a loud 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?????' was heard throughout the forest.

"Why didn't Pein ever mention that…_small_…detail?" she growled. Sasori and Itachi started to sweat a little.

"Umm…because he was afraid of _this_ reaction…" Sasori winced as she growled at him.

"I'm going to fucking _castrate_ him next time I see him!" suddenly she heard voices behind the trees a few feet away. She turned around before turning back to find that both Sasori and Itachi were gone. "Fine…don't say good bye to me…" she muttered. She turned and saw her friends each appear from behind the trees.

"Um, who are you going to castrate? I hope you're _still_ not going on about what happened, are you?" asked Tayuya. Tukiko looked at them, confused.

"Um…why are you guys doing out here? I thought I told you-" she was interrupted by Sakon.

"Yeah, to stay back there while you go train. Yeah…getting a little boring. So…who are you going to castrate?" Sakon asked.

"Oh…no one important." She smirked and at her friends looks of confusion she replied, "Oh, an inside joke."

"Inside joke…Whatever, how bout' we train for a bit. It seems you calmed a bit." Zaku asked but Tukiko shook her head.

"I'm beat you guys, I'm going to go hit the hay." Her friends looked around in confusion.

"But…you weren't doing anything physical!" Kin pointed out.

"Nothing physical…that's correct. Instead I was thinking…mentally training myself. It comes in handy, ya know. It would do wonders for you, Sakon." Sakon didn't know if Tukiko was saying that to piss him off or to give him advice on how to deal with Ukon's death. He decided to take it as advice and shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to my house. See ya guys later!" she waved them good bye with her left hand as she turned and shunshined away. She had A LOT to think about. It didn't seem as if she would be getting any sleep tonight…

|*~|~*|*~|~*|*~|~*|

Back at Konoha:

Sarutobi smiled to himself secretly as he heard screams of panic coming from the Council room. As he promised Minato and Kushina, he would provide a distraction and distraction he did! First, he sent smoke bombs all over the Inuzuka place, and other parts of Konoha as well including one particularly nasty smelling one for Danzo, then he purposely set off the 'pervert alarms' the woman installed at the hot springs, which made them run everyone beating up every guy they thought perverted and destroying the book store. Sarutobi smirked. He had made sure to buy the latest editions before the incident. After that, he created a paranoia jutsu that made every councilman, except for the ones who were nice to Tukiko, think they were being stalked by rabid flying monkeys that would take them to the wicked witch of the west. Thus the screams…he smirked. All in all…chaos was everywhere. He heard screams outside his office, could see smoke at several well known perverts houses, and all of the Inuzuka dogs were loose. Oops, he forgot to lock the gate when he left the compound. He shrugged, oh well. As long as everyone was focused on 'what's going on' and not on Minato and Kushina. With that in thought, he went back to his Icha Icha Paradise. Now where was he? Oh yes, he was at the scene where Kuzoi was going to save his true love from the evil Gabek who wanted Suri all to himself. He sighed dramatically, he hoped Kuzoi got to them in time. If not, Suri would be brain washed to love the evil Gabek! His eyes widened in horror. _No! That can not happen! Go, Kuzoi, GO!_ He thought before going back to the book.

X~X*X~X*X~X*X~X*X~X*X~X*X~X*X~X

With Tukiko, she was lying in her bed looking at the ceiling. She was remembering some of the kindness that she had received there. Like Sarutobi, even though he did deceive…he thought it WAS for the best…he couldn't have known…And Ayame, the ramen girl, and Teuchi, the ramen stand owner who gave her free meals sometimes. Not to mention Shikamaru and his dad…she sighed. She remembered how she first met Shikamaru…

_Flashback:_

_A young Tukiko was running away from a mob when she turned down an alley only to find it blocked by another mob. She mentally groaned and outwardly whimpered._

"_Please, no! Don't hurt me!" she begged, however it fell onto deaf ears. She saw a villager about to make the first strike, and with a kunai nonetheless, and closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the pain. However, after ten seconds of not feeling anything, she opened her eyes and three people circling her, guarding her from the blows. She watched as they killed the two mobs and looked at her savior. He looked lazy, had his hair in a weird style, and was sighing troublesome. She looked at him and then started smiling sheepishly._

"_Thank you for saving me! I don't think I woulda survived that one!" she bowed to him before starting to run off towards the city. She stopped however when she felt someone grab her shoulders._

"_Wait a minute, you think after I saved you, I'd let you go back into the city unprotected? Really, kid, don't be so troublesome." The funny man sighed and Tukiko giggled. The man lazily raised an eyebrow. "What?"_

"_You're weird, funny man! What's your name?" she asked and the 'funny' man sighed troublesome again._

"_My name is Shikaku, troublesome girl." Shikaku introduced himself._

"_Ok, my turn! I'm Tukiko! Supposedly the demon of Konoha, how do you do?" she giggled slightly at his expressions. "What, that's what the villagers call me, so I must be one…right?" she asked and Shikaku shook head no._

"_Don't ever listen to those ignorant villagers, Tukiko. You hear me?" Tukiko, slightly surprised at his emotion that she don't listen to the villagers, nodded. _

"_Ok, funny man! From now on, I'll just be…hmmm…Tukiko, deadly moon mistress!" she giggled at the name. Her protector stared at her strangely before he shrugged. Wasn't his to decide what she named herself. _

"_Anyway, after this little incident, we can't have you roaming the streets alone. I'm going to the Hokage to do something about it." Tukiko eyed Shikaku carefully as he shunshined them both straight into Sarutobi's office, who was currently reading a certain book. Blushing, he hurriedly shoved the book under desk, but Shikaku smirked knowingly while Tukiko looked confused._

"_Ah, erm…what's the meaning of barging in here with no appointment, nonetheless?" Sarutobi tried to put on his serious mask, but his blush ruined it. _

"_Oh, nothing except I just saved Tukiko here from being beaten to death by two mobs." Sarutobi looked shocked, before anger took place. "When I find out who-" _

"_Don't worry Hokage-sama, I dealt with the, giving them the ultimate punishment. However, we have to do something. This is the fifth time this week. This can't go on, and though it would be troublesome…I suppose I can take her in until you find a suitable parent or parents to take her in and raise her properly." He sighed troublesome again and Tukiko giggled._

"_Why do you always say that, funny man?" she asked. _

"_What a troublesome girl…well, I say that because I think a lot of things are troublesome." Sarutobi chuckled._

"_Tukiko-chan, this here is Konoha's laziest nin…though I hear even young Shikamaru might surpass you in terms of laziness?" Shikaku sighed._

"_Maybe, man, what a bother…So do you agree to my idea or not?" he asked._

"_Yes..I agree. And it would do well for her to play with someone her age without worrying the children's parents will chase her away. All right, I guess this just means more paperwork for me, but that is perfectly fine." Shikaku nodded before bowing and then grabbing Tukiko's hand and shunshined them to his compound. _

"_Well, Tukiko…this is my humble abode. I'll ask my wife to prepare a room for you, and you both can go shopping later. You need some new clothes…So for now, go explore. Maybe you'll meet my troublesome son…" he sighed and Tukiko looked around in curiosity. This is the first time someone actually took her to their home. Maybe things were turning around after all? She nodded to Shikaku before running off to explore. Shikaku watched as she disappeared into his house and shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "No one in the Nara clan will show her hate. She is perfectly safe here." He said to himself before going to talk to his troublesome wife._

_Tukiko was walking in the backyard, having gotten bored with the inside and saw a young boy of her age playing something on a board with a…chubby boy. She walked over to them and observed them quietly. She watched as the boy with the pineapple haired boy beat the chubby boy and cocked her head to the side._

"_What is that game and how do you play?" she asked, startling the chubby boy but not the other one. _

"_It's called Shogi and you play by using these pieces to win. It's a strategy game that my dad taught me. Hey, who are you?" the boy was suspicious and the chubby boy just scooted a little bit away from her._

"_The funny man let me in! Er, well Shikaku if you don't know who the funny man is…who are you two?" she asked politely. Shikamaru muttered a troublesome. _

"_I'm Shikamaru and this is my friend Chouji." He paused for a minute. "Wanna play?" he pointed to the game board and Tukiko nodded._

"_Sure, pineapple head!" Chouji snickered and Shikamaru shot him a glare before saying troublesome. _

_Three hours later:_

"_Oh wow! You won again, Shika-kun!" Shikamaru had finally gotten her to stop calling him pineapple head, and had blushed slightly when she added –kun to his name. "You're pretty smart!" she complimented when she saw Shikaku and a woman, she presumed his wife, coming out of the house._

"_Tukiko-chan, your room is ready, and Yoshino, my wife, is ready to take you shopping. Hey, I see you met Shikamaru and Chouji already." Shikaku said without saying troublesome. Tukiko blinked. _

"_Wow, you're really beautiful, pretty lady!" she complimented and Yoshino blushed and smiled._

"_Oh, isn't she so sweet! Shika-kun, why don't you come with us? It will be bonding time!" she exclaimed happily. Though inwardly she was thinking about the reactions of the villagers and how they'd treat the three of them._

"_Aw, but I was gonna play Chouji in a game of-" Yoshino turned from happy mother to angry woman in less than one second. Tukiko blinked as Yoshino told Shikamaru to get his lazy butt up and go with them into town. Shikamaru paled and nodded his head. Turning to Chouji he said,_

"_I'll be back in a few hours, kay?" Chouji nodded and got up to head to his clan house. Tukiko waved bye to him and he nodded at her._

"_Bye Tukiko, see ya later!" he yelled before vanishing into the house. _

"_He seems nice! I understand how he feels, though…" all three Naras looked at her in confusion. She shrugged. "We both have something we have no control over. In order to use his family jutsus, he needs to build up plenty of muscle or fat. Thus he gets teased by the other kids. I have the whole village hating me for something, so I must of done something wrong. Thing is, I don't remember what, so I must have been real young. And I know when you're really small, you're defenseless and powerless, so it must have been something I had no control over." She sighed. "Oh well, I guess I was never meant to know…" she sighed again before smiling at the Nara family. 'Well, lets go shopping!" she cheered. Shikamaru stared at her before rolling his eyes._

"_What a drag…" he muttered and started to walk when his mother started through the door with Tukiko at her side. _

_A few months after that:_

"_Hey, Shika-kun! How's it going?" Tukiko waved to her best friend and he smirked back at her._

"_You should know by now…troublesome as always." He replied before laying back to look at the clouds. Tukiko laid beside him. Chouji was grounded today because of a prank he had done with Tukiko, and yes, she had gotten punishment also. Now she knew what it felt like to have parents. "How's cleaning the entire compound going?" he asked and turned his attention from the clouds to Tukiko, who, besides Chouji, had become his best friend. She scowled._

"_Not fun…especially this one bedroom…I found something that felt like rubber and smelled nasty. I asked Yoshino and Shikaku what it was, since it was their bedroom, but all they did was blush and say, 'You'll know when you get older.'" Shikamaru shrugged. He had no clue what it was either. "Man…today is a nice day for cloud watching…" she sighed as she fell down to the ground. _

"_Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the house?"_

"_Aren't you supposed to be helping your mom with the party arrangements?" _

"_Aren't you supposed to be the one who has to get the supplies with mom?"_

"_Aren't you the one who's supposed to come with us?"_

"…"

"_Thought so…"_

"_Troublesome girl…" Tukiko smirked._

"_You know it, Shika-kun!" _

_End Flashback:_

Tukiko groaned. Why was she remembering that memory all of a sudden? It was a long time ago…_It doesn't matter…_Back then…she felt as if Shikamaru was more then a best friend…he was an older brother to her. She remembered once when he took a blow for her when they were attacked by a particular nasty mob.

_Flashback:_

"_Shika-kun!" Tukiko screamed as she saw him being knocked into a tree by the blunt end of a battle axe. Shikamaru grunted and fell unconscious. She went to go see if he was all right but a body blocked her way. She started crying as she saw her older brother being punished for what she did…whatever she did. It had happened too fast for her to recall, but she remembered that she and Shikamaru were walking in the forest park before being surrounded by a mob. One villager went to bash Tukiko's head in with the axe but Shikamaru intercepted the blow. She cried and closed her eyes as, for the hundredth time, she was beaten to an inch of her life. She felt the blows on her tiny body and started to close her eyes. However, before she went to sleep, she heard screams as her tormentors were sent to their death by three pissed fathers: The Ino-Shika-Cho Trio. She felt being gathered in someone's arms and then surrendered to the black abyss._

End Flashback:

Tukiko sighed. Then when she met Kiba…

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Shika-kun, catch the Frisbee!" yelled Tukiko as she ran backwards and threw the toy. Shikamaru looked at the flying weapon and muttered troublesome. He went to catch it but a white blur caught the toy. "Heeeey! That was ours!" Tukiko whined. The white blur ended up to be a young puppy, he simply barked at her and a young boy with triangles on his cheeks ran up to the puppy, panting._

"_A-akamaru…I…told you…NOT to run off…like that!" he scolded, apparently out of breath. Tukiko raised her eyebrows before grinning._

"_Oh, hello! Is this your puppy?" she asked as she nodded to the white dog. The boy nodded, proud that he was being noticed(and in his views by a cute girl). "Awww! That's so cute!" _

"_Er, you are you talking about Akamaru or me?" he blushed. Tukiko grinned._

"_Both!" The boy blushed but decided to act macho._

"_Well, my name is Kiba Inuzuka, heir to the Inuzuka clan! Who are you?" he asked._

"_I'm Tukiko Uzumaki, and this is Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan!" she giggled as Shikamaru said troublesome and went to go watch some clouds, but at the same time keeping an eye out for his 'little sister'. Even if she wasn't blood related, he still thought of her a one. _

"_Sweet! Hey, ya wanna hang out with me? We can throw the Frisbee, the four of us!" he asked. Tukiko nodded._

"_Sure, but how will Akamaru throw the Frisbee?" she asked. Kiba smirked._

"_Just watch! Hey, lazy butt! Are ya gonna join us?" Shikamaru sighed._

"_What a drag…but I guess I will…" he got up and that all got into a square. Tukiko threw it to Kiba, who threw it to Akamaru, who then jumped in the air and threw it back to Tukiko. Her eyes widened._

"_Wow…THAT IS SO COOL! I have never seen a puppy do that! Did you teach him that?" she asked Kiba, while at the same time throwing it to Kiba who threw it to Shika, who through it to Akamaru. _

"_Naw, Akamaru is a smart dog! He already knew how to do that!" he caught the Frisbee and tossed it to Tukiko._

"_Cool!"_

"_troublesome…" _

_This continued until Tsume came to pick up Kiba. Tsume saw Tukiko and smiled at her._

"_Why hello there, are you Tukiko by any chance?" Tukiko blushed and hid behind Shikamaru who rolled his eyes._

"_Hi…yeah, that's me…" she looked at the wild looking lady and felt slightly afraid. Tsume smelt this and laughed._

"_Oh, no need to be afraid of me! I won't hurt you! I just wanted to meet Kiba's new girlfriend!" Kiba blushed horrendously, as did Tukiko. Shikamaru, however, smirked._

"_Troublesome girl…" Tsume laughed and proceeded to embarrass the young kids even more before Kiba's sister came to save Kiba and Shikaku and Yoshino came to pick up Shikamaru and Tukiko. _

"_Ok, well bye Tukiko-chan!" Tsume yelled to the blushing girl. Yoshino laughed at the cute scene and Shikaku muttered troublesome under his breath. However, Yoshino heard him and whacked him upside the head._

End Flashback:

Tukiko sighed. She should really get some sleep otherwise she would be tired in the morning. She rolled over on her left side and closed her eyes. Though the night was still young, and the moon high in the air, Tukiko found it to be no trouble in finding sleep.

**Ok, that's the connection between Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Tukiko. They were all best friends, and Kiba used to have a crush on her. Though she didn't have one on him. Otherwise this would have been a KibaxTukiko and it isn't so ha! Anyway, all four were best friends and remember, during the series, the four were kind of all loners and turned to each other for friendship because of either they were dead last (shika and Naruto) they were pranksters (all four), didn't care (shika), and were class outcasts 0naruto and Chouji). So I thought it only natural that in my story, they met at an earlier age and befriended one another. So, naturally, all four **_**were**_** best friends. They might pick up their friendship where it left off, or there could forever be a rift between Tukiko and the leaf nin. Who knows where I'm going with this. Oh that's right, ME! Now if you excuse me, I have some sleep to catch up to. This is an ungodly hour to stay up and music is not helping me right now…dammit! Be happy with this chapter! For me, it's the longest fucking chapter I have ever typed…15 fucking pages, maybe some of you have written longer in under ten minutes, but this was really fucking hard…No, I haven't gotten writers block, I was just too busy too write…Anyway, enjoy the next chapter, Kimimaro will be in it this time. **


	14. Meeting

**_READ THIS!!!!!! ALL OF IT!!!!_**

**One thing, like I said before, Sasuke wants things that aren't his to have: so this includes Tukiko, who is with Kimimaro. For him, it's the chase that seems the most fun. That's why there was no girl he liked in Konoha: they all chased _him_. Of course, that did nothing to lower his ego and so thinks that all girls should bow to him and offer themselves to him. At least in this story he's like that, he's kinda like that in the series too. GOD I HATE HIS FUCKING GUTS! And yes, I agree that Itachi is totally better (I AM an Akatsuki fan after all.) Anyway, as for the pranks, Sarutobi had to make a distraction and make Konoha go into a chaos-y kind of state, and he has to get more proof instead of that recorded tape, because it could have been staged. (when he gets more proof that will be a good moment) Also, I don't really think Sarutobi would want the whole entire town know that the Council had a traitor in it just _yet_. While yes, that would maybe get the town to turn their heads from the escapees, there would still be ninja posted everywhere at the gates. Minato could have gotten out of there anyway, but the pranks were just more fun. This story will be going into quite a serious turnabout, not that is has anyway, but still. A few laughs will be needed for what I have planned. There won't be any comedy in this story for a while except for those few teasings friends give each other. If I didn't have that clear enough in the last chapter, sorry, kinda, not really, oh well. Also, everyone is human and there were people who were like family to her! I've already said this twice: Tukiko used to feel as if Shikamaru was her older _brother_! And the four of them used to be _best_ friends! I bet if any of you had a best friend, were chased out of Konoha without saying good bye, then raised up surrounded by love, and then saw the first people who were your best friends, _I'D BET YOU WOULD BE DAMN WELL AN EMOTIONAL WREAK_! As for the cursed seal, don't worry about that! There is a reason that will not be explained in a few chapters, and Tukiko hasn't used her seal because SHE HASN'T NEEDED TO! She didn't fight in the Invasion, just places up a barrier, and Sasuke is seriously not enough of a THREAT. And during the rescue mission I toyed with letting Ukon _barely_ surviving, and Tukiko let out a whole bunch of rage and activated the curse seal, but then I opted for the other choice. Ukon died and it forced Tukiko to go leader since Sakon wasn't in such a state. She only uses her seal when she's in NEED. Like, for example she fights two Akatsuki members, she'd use it as a last resort since Kabuto (who is good in this story, but hasn't been given screen time much) told her what it does. Not to mention what it did to Kimimaro. She told her friends, but they still use it because they DON'T HAVE A DEMON to heal them in case they GET HURT. Don't worry though, the seal WILL get off. Kyuubi allowed the seal on her because _THAT'S WHAT HIS HOST WANTED; AND THEY DEVELOP A SORT OF FATHER/DAUGHTER BOND. YES, HE IS PROTECTIVE OF HER, BUT HATES TO SEE HER SAD, BUT HE DOESN'T SMOTHER HER. HE LETS HER LEARN HER OWN MISTAKES, WHICH IS WHAT THE CURSED SEAL IS_. And as for any Naruto stories: I like stories where he/she takes time with their training but STILL HAS EMOTIONS! In this story, Tukiko is confused, Orochimaru is betraying her trust and she doesn't know who is her friend(besides the sound five and sound team and Anko). I ONLY like the super powered Naruto stories if it has a REALLY good plot. And doesn't bore me to where I have to SLAP MYSELF to stay AWAKE…Ok, enough of this tiring rant. Any more questions or issues needed to be solved, just say so in the review and I'll have another long ass rant. Speaking of rants, about how late this is…I blame it on my computer. I think this is the latest update yet. And also, my grandma is living with us right now, and I can not STAND her. Anyone who has a mean grandma who gossips, thinks everything has to be done her way, won't listen to anyone, controlling, thinks she's always right, and did I mention a total bitch just raise your hand. Anyone who has a nice grandma, you suck. Just kiddin, you're all lucky. My grandma is SO overbearing and always in everyone else's business. She's the reincarnation of the wicked witch of he west. And I've been practically living in my bedroom where the computer is not at, but it's all cool. Wiped the dust off the computer, turned on my music, shut the library door and locked it, ignoring anyone outside, opened window just in case I need to escape, and it's all perfect! Anyway, continuing the story!**

The next afternoon:

Tukiko sighed as Kimimaro hugged her closer, possessive as Sasuke started giving Tukiko 'looks'. The Kaguya glared at the Uchiha who smirked.

"Tukiko, let us go somewhere else…I find this place too crowded." He said even though they were in a big clearing with only five people. Sasuke, Kimimaro, Tukiko, Tayuya, and a guy named Suigetsu who could morph into water. He was rolling his eyes and looked as if he was bored. To Tukiko, he kind of looked like he had a little shark in him, if the water thing didn't make it seem like it, it was his fanged smiles that made her think so.

"Sas_uke_, leave me alone! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that!" Tukiko growled and left with Kimimaro and Tayuya.

"Tukiko, why don't you leave this loser and get with me? If you do so right now, I'll let you be my main girl in my harem." Sasuke smirked thinking that would make Tukiko his. However, the said girl rolled her eyes, disgusted with the Uchiha.

"How about…no? Anyway, Kimimaro-kun could kick your ass from here to next Tuesday, brat!" she was seething. She wanted to kill the Uchiha brat, but that would get Orochimaru and Itachi pissed off at her. Kimimaro wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her and Tayuya away from the brat before he, too, could permanently damage the Uchiha's pretty little face. Sasuke glared as they left, and Suigetsu laughed.

"See something ya can't get, Uchiha?" he laughed and Sasuke turned his glare to the shark boy. Immediately the laughter stopped and instead Suigetsu scowled. "Jeez, what's with the dark face? So ya can't get Tukiko Mitarashi, she is Orochimaru-sama's daughter after all." He said and the brat glared harder. "Don't glare at me, I'm not the one gettin' burned." Suigetsu then shrugged and as he was about to leave, Sasuke stopped him.

"I _will_ get her…She will be mine, no matter what." Suigetsu sighed and shook his head before leaving that arrogant brat to his own musings.

With the other three, Tayuya was currently trying to calm down her best friend and leader.

"That pompous, egotistic, ASS!" growled Tukiko and Tayuya nodded.

"I can't believe the guy you hate, who used to put you down all the time, now wants you to be his girl." She stated and Kimimaro held Tukiko closer, eyes turning red. Tukiko noticed and smiled a small smile and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, I'm already someone else's girl, he'll just have to deal with it." She stated and Kimimaro smirked.

"Hey, I'm going to go check and see if we have any missions, Tukiko, come?" Tayuya asked and the silver haired girl nodded. She turned to her boyfriend and smiled.

"Meet me at our usual place, Tayuya and I will most likely be there practicing our music there later." She then followed her red haired friend into the woods. After Tayuya knew they couldn't be heard, she stopped Tukiko and turned around, hand son her hips.

"Dude, what is up?" she asked and Tukiko looked at her, confused and her red haired friend sighed. "You've always been angry, 'Kiko, but now it seems the littlest thing sets you off like an avalanche. And when you're not angry, you're silent, always thinking about something. And I know it isn't just Sasuke being here so don't give me that bull shit." She ordered, and Tukiko glared. "Even Kimimaro has noticed." She added and Tukiko slumped to the ground, with her head in her hands.

"Everything is just messed up! It was like a fairy tale in the beginning, making friends who didn't judge me, having a family I thought could never exist, finding my love, but now it's turned into a _nightmare_! Tayuya, Orochimaru, who I used to call my father, is slowly betraying me every day, and every day I realize I'm just being used. Tayuya, do you…first, you have to promise me you won't tell a SINGLE soul about what I'm about to tell you." Tayuya nodded and Tukiko sighed. "Do you know anything about the Akatsuki?" she asked quietly, and Tayuya looked at her, confused.

"Yeah, why?" her eyes widened. "Are they after you? Tukiko, if you're in danger-" Tukiko growled and cut her off.

"Shut up, no, they aren't after me. Actually, I'm friends with some of their members and the leader." she let the bomb drop and laughed at Tayuya's expression. "Shock, isn't it? They're not really all that bad. In fact, the only reason I haven't killed Sasuke by now is because Itachi-kun told me not to." Tayuya by now looked like a fish out of water. Tukiko stifled a giggle and continued. "Now, two members have recently visited me, stating facts about Orochimaru and now I am almost certain that if we continue under his rule any longer, he'll dispose of us once we are no longer useful to him. I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna let that happen." She said, a certain fire in her ruby eyes. Tayuya just stared, shocked at what she was told.

"Wait a minute, you've mean you've been in contact with Orochimaru's main enemy?" she almost screeched, almost. Tukiko rolled her eyes.

"Haven't we already established that fact? Tayuya, you know it as well as I that what I said is true." Tayuya nodded and went to say something but Tukiko interrupted. "What are you going to do? Will you betray me and turn this information into Orochimaru? Or will you stick with me? I need some friends with me on this journey, Tayuya." She said as a final push and she could see it on her friends face that Tayuya was on her side.

"Fine, but what are we going to do? Just defect now? We have other friends, and you know as well as I we can't leave them here." Tukiko's eyes twinkled, a smirk playing on her face.

"Who said we were defecting?" putting up a hand, she stopped all questions from Tayuya. "Gather all our friends, and bring them to where the place we practice our music at. All will be explained there." Tayuya nodded and leapt away, off to gather their friends. Tukiko sighed and looked at a small fox, who had a dead mouse in its mouth. He looked back at her and, to her shock, _smiled_, and then walked away slowly. The young white haired teen shook her head and leape4d up towards the trees before leaping towards where all her friends were gathered. To herself, she thought, This is going to be a loooooong day and night.

Twenty minutes later and her friends were all wondering what the hell they were doing, and where Tukiko was. Suddenly she appeared, dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, and black pants. Normal clothing, sure, but if you took a closer look you'd see the black pouches that blended in with her outfit. These held all sorts of stuff that Tukiko would use on missions, which confused everyone else since they weren't on a mission now.

"Why are you dressed up, Kiko?" teased Sakon with a small smile. He was doing a bit better since Ukon's death, but everyone could tell he was still deeply grieved by his twins' death, even the three new additions to their group. Tukiko looked at her clothing and back at him, raising a brow.

"I'm dressing casual…" she said with a slight frown. Sakon stopped smirking and frowned.

"Care to explain why we were all called to this specific place, Lady Tukiko?" asked Kano and the white haired female sighed.

"Please, just Tukiko. I'm no better than you three, so please stop calling me Lady Tukiko, Tukiko is just fine." She corrected and Kano shrugged.

"Still, you hold the Kyuubi, the strongest Bijuu, so of course you're the strongest and deserve respect."

"Whatever, you all wanna know why you were called here? I'll tell you exactly why, and I've got the evidenced to prove it." She stated and then explained the situation. Many interrupted, at first not believing, and then saw for themselves what their so called master has done. The three other Jinchuuriki shrugged, already knowing the information, and held no loyalty towards the snake Sannin. Kimimaro, though deeply grateful towards Orochimaru, stayed by his girlfriend's side, he would never leave her. After she told all of the details, including the part where she found out Pein was her family, cousin, actually despite him calling her his niece, everyone was immediately at a loss of what to do.

"So what do we do now? Obviously, even though they are Tukiko's friends or whatever, we can't go to Akatsuki because of her parents staying there. And if we stay here, we risk being caught by Orochimaru." Kin stated calmly, though worry showed through her eyes. Tukiko, it seemed, had the answer to everything though.

"We stay here, continue to grow stronger. Pretend we're still on dear old 'dads' side, and learn all we can from here. We also help each other, we all are in this together. Like a pack of wolves, we must team together to overcome our prey." She said wisely and then narrowed her dark red eyes. "And right now…our prey is Orochimaru." Anko grinned at her little sister.

"Now that's the sister I've know and love. Lately you've just been so moody and angry all the time, so I've stayed away." She swung an arm around her sisters shoulders. "Glad to see you're back, kiddo!" Tukiko rolled her eyes, frowning.

"So, exactly how long is this going to take?" asked Kidomaru, getting straight to the point. Tukiko sighed.

"That's the thing, it could take a couple of years…I mean, to get strong enough to fight Orochimaru? Yeah, we can do it, I have no doubt but there's still the risk…" she said, eyes casting downwards at the thought of loosing any more friends.

"Hey, if it's going to take years, then we'll definitely be strong enough to take the snake down!" Kin almost shouted, but calmed down a little so she wouldn't be heard. Somewhere unknown to them though, a figure hidden in the trees smiled at their decision.

_I must tell Pein-sama._ The figure thought before leaving. No one noticed as he slipped away, which is why the figure is known as the best spy known to man.

|~*|~*|~*|~*|~*|~*|~*|~*|~*|

Tukiko was currently in her room, meditating after the long day. After the meeting, she had left, Kimimaro had somewhere to go, and she was all alone when she saw Sasuke again for the fifth time that day. He was watching her, and she imagined herself killing the brat slowly, knives everyplace on his body except for the major organs/arteries. She made her eyes get a bit darker with bloodlust, which made the Uchiha glance nervously towards another place. Tukiko smirked and walked away. He didn't cause so much trouble that, but it was because of Orochimaru right now that she was meditating, trying to keep in her internal rage.

_~~Flashback~~_

_As Tukiko was walking towards the house she lived in with Orochimaru and Anko, a ninja suddenly appeared in her path and told her that her father wanted her. Naturally, she knew it would probably be a mission and arrived at the Otokage's building immediately. She entered her fathers office, without bothering to knock knowing he was expecting her, and he greeted her with a fake smile she saw through all to well. And he probably knew it, but maybe he didn't as he went on with his fatherly mask. _

"_Tukiko, I am deeply sorry for this but you are no longer going to be trained by me. You will have to find another teacher or teachers to further your skills. Right now, training Sasuke is my priority." Right then Tukiko had been about to bitterly say about how it was necessary, since the brat to be his next body, but thought better of it. Probably best if her 'father' thought she knew nothing important. Instead, she merely glared and blew hot air out of her body._

"_Yes, father. Though I still don't see why we need the Uchiha brat." She said bitterly, and Orochimaru frowned. _

_"He's very important to our plans to destroy Konoha. That is what you wish, you haven't changed in your beliefs, have you, my daughter?" Tukiko put on a mask she knew she would soon have to get used to. Her red eyes looked into Orochimaru's yellow ones, and her eyes showed nothing but anger (true anger, she was still hateful towards her old home), and hate. She hissed out her next words, fists clenched tightly._

"_No, I have not. That village will pay for everything it did to me!" truly, she sounded like she wanted to ravage the village down to the ground. Orochimaru smirked and dismissed her. Tukiko nodded her head but before she could close the door, she heard him mutter;_

"_Good, her rage is still there. I will use her and then dispose of her. She will mean nothing to mean after I have gained the Uchihas bloodline and she tear Konoha down with the fox's power." Tukiko quietly shut the door and ran all the way to her room. _

_**End Flashback**_

Tukiko breathed in deep, and exhaled slowly as she cleared all thoughts away from her mind. Even Kyuubi was silent and didn't try to brake her concentration as he usually did. She stopped meditating, it was no use. She could not just clear away the anger she felt, suddenly shifting from Konoha to Orochimaru. All throughout her life, she was used, mistreated, and lead astray. She wondered what else things that could be lies. _Maybe I'm just a lie…_ she shook her head to clear away that morbid thought. But, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake away the feeling of betrayal. She knew Orochimaru was plotting against her, but to hear it from himself…it shook her to the core. A couple of hours have passed since the meeting, and she sensed Orochimaru just coming home and heading towards her room. Quickly she headed towards her secret getaway/hideout and quickly locked the door. She did not need to hide her chakra, she had put in a mechanism to automatically do so when someone walked in there. She heard her door open, and Orochimaru walked a bit further into her room. She peeked through the keyhole to see what he was doing. Good thing her walls were black and red, otherwise he'd see her red eye and figure out where she was. When she had first moved here, she hardly used her closet. Few years later, when she designed her bedroom, she decided to turn her closet into something useful. A hiding spot to hide away from anyone who seeked her when she wished to be alone. She made the tiny space bigger, not as big as her bedroom, but maybe a small sized bedroom. It was here where she kept her most guarded items, and it was designed just like her bedroom. There was no window, instead she used a small jutsu to make the room light up, but not be noticed on the outside. It was a jutsu she had designed herself, and she was proud. Not just of that jutsu, but others she had created. Some were still being tested and re-perfected. Others she used only in emergency, and others she showed off. Whether on the battlefield, during training, or just to annoy her friends. Orochimaru looked around for her, and after he found she was not in her room, he walked out. She breathed out and waited ten seconds for the snake Sannin to leave the house again before leaving her secret room. She sighed and laid down on her bed. Suddenly feeling tired, she closed her eyes slowly and went to sleep.

|~*|~*|~*|~*|~*|~*|~*|~*|~*|

The next morning Tukiko awoke to clashes of metal outside her room near the public training grounds. She cracked open her curtains just a little and saw Orochimaru and Sasuke having a mini-spar. She put her curtains back into place and hurriedly got dressed. With her hair she just kept down, keeping the ends spiky. She dressed in a short red skirt and black kaprees under them. Her shirt was black also, with the sleeves hanging off the shoulders, but straps on her shoulders to make sure the shirt doesn't fall down. On her arms she wore one black sleeve on her right, and one red on her left with both reaching to her elbows, and one red fingerless glove on her right hand with a black fingerless one on the other. She was sticking to the black and red theme, if only to piss off Orochimaru. She went out into the kitchen, Orochimaru wasn't there but Anko was sipping coffee while throwing a knife in the air and catching it. The silver haired teen raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Don't you have prisoners to interrogate?" she asked and Anko grinned.

"Actually, I faked a fever and actually fooled Orochimaru. Oh yeah, give me fist!" Anko held out a fist to which Tukiko smirked and bumped her red gloved fist against her sister's. 'And I know you're wondering why, and that's because we need to get this whole thing sorted out. Orochimaru no longer will train you, I will be too busy training myself, and you…yes you're powerful, but you can't even defeat Kabuto, who can't beat me, and I can barely land a scratch on Orochimaru." Tukiko wanted to say something but Anko held up a hand. "We have thirteen people on our side, not counting Akatsuki. I don't count them because I don't know them, so I don't trust them. Now, fourteen people against one man? People would be betting on our side in an instant. However, there is something you must know about Orochimaru and his blood. Mind you, this is not to go out of this house!" Anko looked dead into Tukiko's and the red eyed teen nodded. "Orochimaru's family is descended from the great demon snake clan, and the leader of that snake clan is the 8th Bijuu, Yamata no Orochi. Orochimaru's family is pure blood demon, Tukiko. Thirteen humans, especially at our level, is not near enough to face one demon. Akatsuki is way more powerful than us, Tukiko. You must admit that. You could not defeat them, even with your jutsus. Kiddo, let me tell you something else. Stamina and jutsus are not all it comes to be a ninja. It takes trickery, cunningness, brains, strength, and speed. Someone could easily defeat me if they used those five things, but now a days, everyone seems to think it's all about stamina and jutsus. Yeah ok…NOT! Now, enough bout' that crap, just remember the five more important things when training, and you'll rise quicker than you can say 'snake bastard'." She grinned and got up, stretching a little. "Ok, now that the boring part is over, do you know who's going to teach you?" Tukiko thought for a moment.

"You say we have fourteen people on our side; Sakon, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Tayuya, Kin, Dosu, Zaku, you, me, Ruri, Kano, Kabuto, and Yugito. But who is this fourteenth person, dear sister?" Tukiko scowled. Anko giggled.

"You'll meet her at the next meeting. She's a cool chick who knows how to get answers out of someone!" she laughed insanely and Tukiko rolled her eyes.

"As for who's teaching me, I'm gonna learn medical jutsus from Kabuto-kun -with my unlimited chakra that could be a great help- as for my other aspects, I have no clue." She sighed. "Mental training I don't really need, because Kyuubi can stop any intruder that tries to brainwash me, or learn my secrets. But…" she looked at Anko pleadingly. "Can you help me find a mentor? I won't go to Akatsuki, they have enough trouble on their hands and plus I'm still angry at them for not telling me that Pein is my uncle, and that they are sheltering both my…parents…" she frowned, and Anko frowned at her also.

"Three things, brat: One, I'm not your babysitter, I'll just tell you that you need help in genjutsu and Taijutsu, and I'll be honest your Kinjutsu could use a bit of touch-up as well. Second: Maybe you should go to Akatsuki, they are powerful and if you could get them to teach you and our friends, that will help us greatly…third: I never knew my parents, maybe you should take this second chance as a blessing instead of a curse and forgive your parents." The violet haired snake mistress then shrugged carelessly, throwing her knife in the air and then catching it before throwing it at Tukiko, who caught off by surprise, dodged the knife barely, leaving a small scratch oozing a bit of blood on the left cheek. The white haired moon mistress glared at her sister as it healed. "A fourth thing, Kyuubi won't be there for you all the time. Orochimaru knows a jutsu to block you from accessing his chakra."

"I thought you said there would only be three things?" Tukiko shot at her, rolling her eyes.

"I lied, remember, deceit and trickery, lil' sis!" with that, she jumped out the kitchen window and Tukiko rolled her eyes. Deciding to eat just a bagel, and sat at the table twiddling a kunai between her fingers. Apologize to her parents?

"Yeah right, if anything, they should be apologizing to ME! I'll never forgive them…mother, I guess I can understand, but Minato, that man who dares call himself my father? I'll die before I forgive him!" she proclaimed, vowing herself to keep that promise…

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Kin, Zaku, Sakon, Tayuya. Where's all the others?" asked Tukiko as she sat down on the bench beside Kin. The musical girl shrugged.

"I think Dosu said something about looking up something and then training himself…Kidomaru-kun is out being trained by someone, but he wouldn't say who…" the ebony haired girl crossed her arms and pouted before sighing. "Oh well, I guess that's all right since I won't say who my trainer is also…" she smirked a little when she saw the curious faces. Tukiko sighed.

"I'm glad you guys know who's training you. I have no idea who's training me…" Tukiko sighed and put her arms behind her head. Suddenly Ruri popped up behind her trying to scare the young teen but Tukiko just smirked. "Hey, it's Ruri right? I can sense your chakra behind me…" Ruri sighed and snapped her fingers.

"Oh, damn. Oh well!" she smirked and leaned onto the back of the bench. "So, what were you guys talkin' bout'?" she asked, even though she heard them talking.

"Tukiko needs someone to help her train and she has no clue who will help her in the areas she needs help in." chimed Kin and Ruri nodded.

"You know, Yugito-san can help you with your speed and help you control Kyuubi's chakra. She can fully control the Nekomata's chakra, and even transform into the two tailed cat. She can help you with that area." Ruri advised and everyone looked at her in shock.

"She can transform into the fucking cat itself? Isn't that fucking dangerous?" asked Tayuya and Ruri grinned.

"Not if you know the proper way how to do it!!! If you do it the improper way, you'll die, but if you do it the proper way…" she stopped and a sly smile creeped onto her face. "Let me just say that the power is extraordinary…" she smirked and added, "So, Lady Tukiko, I suggest you hurry on up or Yugito will be mad that we're late!" with that she dashed off and Tukiko quickly followed her, not wanting to be left behind. Everyone else was left standing in the dust and Sakon coughed.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, that they can transform into their demon forms. That oughtta even the odds quickly!" he stated and others nodded.

"No human can stand up to ten S-level ninja, four Jinchuuriki who can transform into their demon forms, and thirteen ninja with various levels." Kin agreed but Kidomaru sighed.

"Yeah, no single and ordinary human, but you forget: Orochimaru is no ordinary human and he isn't alone. We have a whole army to face by ourselves." Everyone immediately sobered at that. Times were growing darker indeed, and it seemed there wasn't a light at the end of _this_ tunnel.

**Ok, I made it a bit longer, but it's not too long. Once again, it's my computer and grandma's fault!!! Anyway, just click the button below and REVIEW. This chapter sucks major ass, I know, and the next chapter will…might be out in a week's time. May or may not be, just have to see. So, in the meantime, SAYONORA SUCKERS!!! **


	15. Risks

**Wow…I go missing for a couple of weeks, er, months, and suddenly I get demands saying for me to update. Sorry guys, I was, as normal people say, kinda busy. Since I've been trying to turn my life around and all. To be truthful, I haven't been on fanfiction or writing, at all and completely forgot about DM. However, I have been writing some poems, and suddenly a new thought for a story popped into my head. And then thinking about writing a story reminded me of my current story. And, though I may delay (or forget) I will never drop a story! And thank you for all those who have reviewed and never gave up on me! No, I haven't lost interest in the story, I never get tired of writing. Anyway, I've reread the story, and read the reviews and I'm sorry to those who want Kimimaro to die, but in this story that's not happening. Kimimaro is going to stay alive and Tukiko's boyfriend. And to make up the long absence, I'm going to make this chapter longer than usual. Maybe around 10,000 words. And without further ado, please continue forward and read the latest chapter of Deadly Moon!**

"…" Tukiko stayed silent as she looked at a necklace behind a glass case. It was her mom's necklace, one she had decided not to wear when she learned of her heritage. One she decided not to wear, but still keep. The same went with the flute, it was right next to the necklace in the same case. The young girl touched her heart, wondering what she should do. She didn't want to go to her parents…but at the same time she wanted real parents. She wanted a family. Narrowing her eyes, she remembered. "I already **have** a family." But…it wasn't the same was it? Her friends were her family…her brothers and sisters, but they couldn't care and love her like a mother and father could. "No…" it was an internal dilemma ever since this whole mess started. Frowning, she turned away from the sacred objects, and walked out of her bedroom and to the woods where Yugito was going to teach her.

XxXxX

Sweat beaded off her brow and she could hear her 'sensei' yell at her to try harder. She took a deep breath and focused her demon's charka around her, and kept the image of a fox in her mind. Suddenly she felt her body shift and form. At first she felt nothing, and then unimaginable pain formed in her body where Tukiko's bones shifted, moved, and transformed into that of a fox skeleton. Her head shrunk and her senses suddenly spun out of control. At first, she couldn't see, hear, smell, feel, or even taste anything. Then they came back full blast and suddenly it was all over.

Yugito looked over her transformed body with no emotions showing. Tukiko whined as she was sitting down. Her body still hurt like hell.

"Walk, it hurts the first few times but then you get used to it. You did pretty well for your first time. Small though…"the blonde frowned and Tukiko cursed her in her mind. Nonetheless the young teen obeyed and stiffly walked around, lifting her legs and moving her tail. She shook her entire body, and slowly but surely her body was used to the form. With newfound senses, she could hear things, see things, smell things she normally couldn't with a human nose. She could smell the slightly old tracks deer would use, paw prints of animals that passed by, see the bugs that was flying around far away yet, hear bird calling to each other, hell she could even hear the village. Suddenly she noticed something swishing behind her and she looked at her back. Nine silver colored tails were swishing behind her. She looked at Yugito who was staring at her, amused, and Tukiko growled. She didn't like to be the entertainment of others. The older blonde still kept the smile but put her hands up before her.

"Calm down, foxy, no need to take offense, I'm just admiring a beautiful fur. That is a valuable coat color after all." Tukiko rolled her eyes and decided to explore, using her new animal body. "Hey, Tukiko, I wouldn't do that right now." Warned the blonde neko in front of her and Tukiko gave her a questioning look. "It's because you could suddenly loose yourself to your inner spirit, and no I don't mean Kyuubi." Once again, Tukiko looked at Yugito blankly and this made the neko woman sigh. "Ok, everyone thinks that we Jinchuuriki are the only humans with another spirit in them. However, that's not true. Everyone has a _penitus animus_ or, inner spirit, but most of them either don't know it, or don't know how to properly channel their inner power. Only a few humans can properly become in sync with their inner spirit, and Jinchuuriki can do so more easily because they already have another animal spirit to help them draw out the inner spirits power. And, for most Jinchuuriki, we are the same animal type as our prisoners. However, there will be at least one or two who will not. I see that is not the case with you either." she paused and took a drink of water, and Tukiko had sat down. "However, when we draw out our inner animal, spirit, whatever, and since most of the time it is the same as our Bijuu, humans think we are actually transforming into them and that is not the case either. Now that I think about it, the first person to change into their inner spirit was actually the first ever Jinchuuriki hundreds of years ago…Huh, well there's a little Jinchuuriki history for ya! But more of that later. Now, in order to change back, you need to do the exact same as you did when changing into your fox form, except now you're focusing on your human form. Now, try and do it, and this time, instead of surrounding yourself with Kyuubi's chakra, use your own. Unless you wanna become either half demon or whatever." Yugito smirked that scary smirk of hers and Tukiko rolled her eyes and obeyed her 'sensei'. It was like when she had transformed into a fox, pain shot through her entire body, and she couldn't hear, see, smell, touch, or taste anything and then it came back to her, although duller than she remembered when she was a fox.

"Man, what a thrill!! I love being a fox, if only I could become one and never have to change back!" Tukiko said, her eyes closed as she cracked her neck and popped her shoulders. Yugito frowned at her.

"That's the exact same thinking that you're inner fox wants you to say and do. Be careful, or you might just get your wish and forget about everything else. It happened to Kano when he first did his transformation and trust me, it's not exactly easy –or fun- trying to catch a shark…" she grimaced as she had a flashback to the time when Kano surprised them all by transforming into a shark instead of turtle and raced away from them…into the ocean. Tukiko looked surprised and asked a question, snapping Yugito back to reality. "Huh?" was her rare reply at being caught off guard.

"I asked, why didn't he transform into a turtle? Was he one of the specials you were talking about?" and Yugito nodded.

"Yeah, you see, our inner spirits reflect our personalities and then transform into the animal that is best matched for that personality. Of course, there are different personalities, no people are alike. Like, for example, Sasori would get…let's see, he is prideful of his art, hates confrontations, moody, he might get a snake or scorpion as his inner animal. However, someone else could have the same inner, but be more cruel, prideful, and maybe even terrified of contact."

"Oh, I get it! But then why do we Jinchuuriki get our Bijuu animals? Shouldn't we have our own personalities?"

"Yes, but our personalities reflect those of our Bijuu. Let's take you for example: Foxes are world wide known as pranksters, deceivers, athletic, always stay true to their promises, intelligent, so on. Well, as a ninja, you need to be deceitful, you used to play pranks all the time, you stay true to your promises, and you're smart, even though you loose your cool easily."

"And the reason Kano got a shark instead of a turtle because?"

"-sigh- Kano is a boy who keeps to himself, mostly, but still looks after his friends almost to the point of suicide. He's really bloodthirsty when either angered, is really sad –which is really weird-, or someone provokes him –much like a shark-. He works best in a team, but can also work alone very well for a stealthy mission, and not to mention he's a bloody menace." She muttered the last part to herself but Tukiko still caught and snickered but it turned out more like a coughing fox to Yugito. The said blonde woman rolled her eyes and frowned. "You still sound like a fox." She replied and Tukiko frowned.

"Uh, how long will that last?" hesitant. She didn't want to sound like a fox when she talked. Yugito shrugged.

"Should go away in a few." She replied.

"Minutes?"

"No, hours." Tukiko made a face at that and frowned. Suddenly Kano popped out of the bushes, and he was panting.

"All right: new record, 4 minutes and 13 seconds to get from the village to here!" he straightened up and looked at a smirking Tukiko and Yugito. "You told her!" he accused suddenly at Yugito and she shook her head.

"No, I just told her that you were hard to catch when you turned into a shark, not that you mated with one." At this Tukiko burst out laughing and Kano groaned.

"Can't trust a cat with a secret, can ya?" he muttered to himself and shook his head. "Whatever, I have to build up my speed, see ya guys around." He then dashed off, his goal to run around the village twenty laps and if he wasn't tired, he would run an obstacle course until he was dead on his feet.

"All right, I want you to transform into a fox and then back again into a human as many times as it takes until you don't feel any pain. After that, then I want you to transform into a fox and stay there until I tell you what to do. I'm watching you." With that, the neko woman leapt into the trees, and settled on a branch, looking much like a tigress or some other feline predator that had just found her prey. Tukiko rolled her eyes and followed her instructions. Pain overtook her body as she shifted bones and muscles tore to reattach somewhere else. "Now, walk around. Good, transform back!" once again, pain. "Walk, transform." She did this twenty more times until the pain became nothing more than slight irritation. As she transformed into her human form, Yugito asked her, "How does it feel now?"

"I feel fine, except for a slight irritation." Yugito nodded, but she ordered Tukiko to transform five more times, and Tukiko obeyed.

"Great, you got that down nice. Now, transform and hold it." Once the moon haired vixen did so, Yugito told her to go around the forest and explore so she could get used to being a fox. With a grin, Tukiko dashed off, and Yugito followed her silently.

As a fox, there was completely new things, that Tukiko had never before experienced. Kyuubi chuckled in the back of her mind.

"_**Yes, it's fun being a fox, isn't it, kit?"**_ Tukiko only smiled in her thoughts and continued her exploration.

She halted as she saw a small brown rabbit chewing on some berries. She crouched down, immediately, not thinking about what she was doing, and edged closer. Kyuubi watched in amusement from his cage. The rabbit tensed, as did Tukiko. She judged the distance between her prey and herself and saw it was too far to pounce. The now wary victim went back to eating, and the silver, nine tailed fox edged closer. When she was close enough, she took a breath and pounced! The rabbit dodged and ran, making Tukiko give chase, to which she did not mind much. The rabbit jumped over branches, maneuvered around trees, hopped into bushes, yet Tukiko followed, slowly gaining leverage. However, suddenly the rabbit leapt into its burrow, leaving Tukiko to growl in irritation. No matter, she wasn't hungry. She just wanted to play. Shaking her beautiful fur, she walked away and the lucky rabbit stuck its head outside the hole. Seeing she was no longer there, it jumped out, followed by five younger rabbits.

"_Mama, was that a fox?"_ asked one of the kits, and the large rabbit, their mother, twitched its nose and looked at them before answering;

"_No, honey, a human has found their inner animal…"_ was all she replied, lucky that the human-turned-fox was new at hunting and that she was experienced in fleeing.

Back with Tukiko, she was having fun messing with all the confused animals of the forests when suddenly another fox appeared before her. She had black fur, with a white tipped tail and ears, and golden eyes. The other fox tilted her head and yipped.

"_Ah, so you're that human that transformed into her inner animal. Glad to see you're having fun."_ The fox sniffed and then asked, _"Are you one of the legendary humans? The ones they call Jinchuuriki?"_ Tukiko nodded, shocked that she could understand animals. _"So…you hold Kyuubi-sama? You must, you smell like him and it is rare for a Jinchuuriki to transform into a lera that is not like their own form!" _excited she barked to others and suddenly more foxes came, as if out of air. There were three others: One was a male and had bright red fur and like the first, golden eyes. The second male had gray fur, and a light black line running down his back and bluish-yellow eyes, creating a kind of green. The last was a female, and younger than the other three foxes. She had a coat of pure black, and had green eyes but in her left was a flicker of blue.

"_What do you want now, Resa? Haven't you gotten tired of pretending to be in danger in order to give up our hiding places?" _growled the red fox and Resa rolled her eyes.

"_No! And anyway, this isn't about that…by the way, found you guys. ANYWAY! Guess who she is! Go on guess!" _Resa, the first fox Tukiko saw, grinned (or in what she thought was a grin) in her direction. The red fox looked in her direction, bored.

"_The Zijn__** (Ze-jin)**__? Come on, I'm not stupid."_ The fox looked in Tukiko's direction. _"Since Resa has no manners whatsoever, and didn't introduce herself or us for that matter, I will. I'm called Aka, and the other male is Nero, and the kit is Zira. Got it memorized? Good, I'm out. See you guys later." _With that he trotted into some bushes and he disappeared.

"_Not very friendly is he?"_ asked Resa and looked at Tukiko.

"_What's a Zijn?" _Resa laughed and looked at Tukiko.

"_Oh, humans call some things differently than us. A Zijn is what us animals call a shapeshifter. You'll also hear Tejmeol, which means Sacred One, or in your term, Jinchuuriki. To us, Jinchuuriki, or a Tejmeol, is a sacred being. A god, or goddess, even. Meeting one is such a privilege, which is why Aka is a baka!" _Tukiko giggled and Resa looked proud of herself. Suddenly, Yugito jumped from the trees, startling all the foxes gathered.

"Sorry to cut this little chit chat short, but Tukiko, we need to begin the next steps of your training." Tukiko groaned and nodded. She turned to the others foxes but they had all disappeared. "You're now gonna get a lot of looks from the native animals here." Yugito said with a chuckle. "Hey, transform back." Tukiko obeyed and looked at Yugito.

"You know, animals seem a lot nicer than humans." She thought about how humans would treat her when they first met her, and then how she was greeted by Resa. "A LOT nicer…" she added before wondering about other things she had noticed on her adventure. They had got back to the clearing and Yugito snapped Tukiko out of her reverie.

"Ok, enough daydreaming! Ok, you've got lesson one done! Now it's time for lesson two: changing your size."

"Change my size?"

"Of course, you can't go into battle looking like a pipsqueak fox!" Tukiko shrugged.

"Okay, then how do you change size?"

"It's simple, but you have to concentrate really hard, so you don't end up getting a big body but small head, or gigantic feet and a small body." Tukiko blinked at the image and grimaced.

"That doesn't sound very healthy." She stated simply and Yugito smirked.

"Exactly why you need to listen very carefully. It's exactly like the same as transforming into a fox, except you need to focus on the dimensions and sizes correctly so you don't end up with a messed up body." Tukiko nodded, and listened as her teacher started to explain how to transform into different sizes and such. After the lecture, the neko woman looked at Tukiko and nodded. "Are you ready then? Do exactly as I said and you won't have any problems, ok?" Tukiko nodded once again. "Then, transform into a larger fox."

Tukiko concentrated on the image of a medium fox, larger than the average size she was actually going for. She concentrated her chakra and thinned it out at the proper places, and added more strands of chakra to those places. Finally, and with no pain, she transformed into a larger fox than she was when she first transformed. Yugito nodded her head appreciatively.

"Good, good. I must say, you're better at transforming than I thought you would be. Well, that's enough for today. I need to go with Ruri and Kano and check on something. Keep practicing your transforming, tomorrow we're going to work on your speed." Tukiko nodded and sighed as she remembered Anko's advice from earlier. It sounded like she was going have to take it…

She sighed and ran her hand through her silver hair. Blinking her eyes, she saw that same fox she saw a few days ago. It had a pure white fox coat, not unlike her silver coat, and had beautiful blue eyes that looked as if it could stare into your soul. Yugito saw her staring at something and turned her blonde head to where she was staring at.

"Hey, whitey-chan, what are you staring at?" she asked, when she saw nothing.

"Wait, don't you see that fox?" Tukiko had turned her head to ask Yugito that and when she turned back, she saw no white fox there. "She left…" Yugito rolled her eyes, and decided that Tukiko was imagining things.

"Whatever, I'm going. Catch you later, foxy." She leapt into the trees and ran towards the border where Ruri and Kano were waiting.

"But…Where did she go?" Tukiko asked herself and shook her head. It must have gone off. Next time she saw Resa she would have to ask who the fox was. In the meantime she would train by herself for a few hours and then go home for a snack to eat. The silver vixen walked to her special training spot, enjoying the calm before the storm. She didn't notice a raven haired boy that was watching her training with a gleam in his eye.

"_She would make a strong wife indeed. I just need to get rid of that white haired loser that seems to always be around her…I need to split them up…somehow…"_ his eyes widened before a wicked grin crossed his face. Oh, it was a wicked plan indeed, and it would make Tukiko his for certain.

**With Yugito, Ruri, and Kano:**

"So, she can transform at least. What else have you taught her?" asked a shadowy figure and Yugito replied;

"Nothing else. She needs to learn the rest on her own, but I will supervise her so she won't go and do a "Kano" on us." The said boy blushed a light shade and glared at the neko woman.

'How many times are you going to bring that back up? So immature, stupid cat." Growled the blonde and blue haired man and Ruri rolled her eyes.

"So, are you going to train for the upcoming battle, Pein-sama? And who is going to train Tukiko in her human abilities?" she asked, one hand hugging her waist, and the other her head was leaning on, a smirk on her face.

"Yes, I'm training, and so are my members, Ruri. As for who's going to train her…I have a few people in mind…She won't like it one bit though." A gleam settled in his eye and the three Jinchuuriki shivered. Pein was a very sadistic man, and he loved to see other people in torment. Whatever he was planning for Tukiko, they pitied her. "Convince my niece to come here to train for…let's say…three, two and a half, years. Anyway, get back before they wonder where you three are." Ordered the fearsome man. They nodded and disappeared in poofs, the shadow disappearing in a flash.

Back at the Akatsuki hideout, Pein opened his eyes, and saw his cousin and his wife standing before him.

"Ah, hello there cousin. About time you two got here." Minato rolled his eyes.

"Oh look at you, enjoying playing the role of a villain. Didn't your mother to tell you not to grin evilly when expecting guests?" joked Minato and Pein rolled his eyes.

"And didn't your mother tell you not to be rude to your host?" the leader stood up and hugged Minato, and kissed Kushina on the cheek. "I see your beauty hasn't left you, fair Kushina." Minato rolled his eyes.

"Whatever…any news yet on my daughter and Konoha?" asked the once dead Yondaime.

"Well, we're trying to get Tukiko to forgive you, and as for Konoha, it seems that the old man still has a prankster spirit in him. You should have seen the things he did, and not once did anyone see you leave, since they were all trying to get the chaos inside calmed down. I'm surprised he didn't cast a genjutsu though, and make it appear that Kyuubi returned for revenge on the town…That would be a good prank." Minato glared.

"But mean, no matter how cruel and insufferable that village is, that would be a mean prank." Said the blonde man, but you could see the cogs working in his head and Pein laughed.

"So, how are you doing? I've prepared a room for you both, I'll have Deidara escort you there." He paused, and then added. "Don't worry, though. The good guys always win in the end, don't they?" he smiled and Minato nodded, hint of a smile on his own lips. Kushina looked back and forth between the two; you would never guess they were cousins, but brothers instead for how they acted. Maybe that is why Pein calls Tukiko his niece.

**Back with Tukiko:**

A final punch and the young woman sighed. She had just done 350 kicks and punches- how her arms and legs hurt!- and before that she had done 150 squats, push-ups, 200 chin-ups, and done 300 laps around. She was about to fall over and suddenly she heard foot steps behind her, and she knew immediately who it was and had a few questions for them.

"I thought you were running away from the Akatsuki, but instead I see you meeting up with my dear uncle. Why are you guys really here?" Tukiko sat up and stared at three tensed Jinchuuriki in front of her.

"Tukiko-sama, we can explain-" started Kano but Yugito held up her hand.

"Fine, you want the truth? You will have to learn it by going over to the Akatsuki's base in Rain. There, you will learn everything." The moon mistress glared at the death mistress.

"My parents are there."

"You're parents love you and truthfully you are acting like a spoiled brat: like that Uchiha." Tukiko glared at Yugito and charged at her, but the neko woman simply stopped every punch thrown at her with amazing speed. "In this stage you are in, with you're limited amount of power, even the Kyuubi can't help you win against me. And face it: your parents love you like no other, they sacrificed their _lives_ for you, tried to get a happy life for you to the best of their abilities and you throw it back in their face when you get a second chance with them. Just like the Uchiha…" in a rage, Tukiko threw more punches, with fiercer speed, but Yugito blocked them all, without breaking a sweat and the same disapproving and scolding expression on her face.

"THEY ABANDONED _**ME**_! THEY FORCED KYUUBI INTO ME AND THEN TOLD THE VILLAGE WHAT BURDEN I CARRIED!! IT WAS THEIR FAULT! ALL THEIR FAULT!!!" suddenly all her strength was suddenly sapped out of her and she crumpled to the ground, tears in her face. Yugito, with a stern expression replied:

"Who's fault is it really, brat? Yours, for blaming every single bad mistake in your life on your parents, or your parents for only loving you and trying to protect you by giving you not a curse…but a gift. They gave Kyuubi to you because they believed in you for using it for the powers of good, for being able to hold him, and not go bat crazy like Gaara did. For giving you a way to protect yourself, for without him you'd surely have died by now." With that, Yugito disappeared and as did Ruri and Kano, leaving Tukiko there. With her head bent and her hands covering her face, Tukiko cried for the fifth time in her life.

A few hours later, Tukiko had stopped crying and finally just thought. Thought about her past actions, accusations, and past mistakes. Yugito was right, but she wouldn't admit it out loud. She had been a brat, and maybe Yugito and Anko were right: this is a second chance. The darker side of her said, Yeah, a chance to kill them ourselves, but Tukiko wouldn't listen to it. It no longer held any control over her.

As Kyuubi saw his 'daughter' see the light, he couldn't help but feel proud. She was starting to make the better decisions and he couldn't help but feel he was a major part in that. After all, he did practically raise her himself, didn't he? He taught her a lot of things, and helped her reach some of her goals. Though he couldn't take all the blame, others helped that and he would admit that reluctantly. As he saw his 'daughter' get up and wipe all evidence of her tears, then go to Orochimaru and demanded three years leave to train and stuff, he felt even more proud. The king of all demons smiled (which a scary thing to see if you thought about it) and closed his eyes to sleep.

Outside of Tukiko, Orochimaru raised his eyebrows and replied, "Three years my daughter? Just to train? Come, there has to be more to it than that?" he asked, and truly he wondered what his adopted daughter was thinking. He had raised her after all. However, Tukiko merely shook her head.

"No, there isn't. I need a break, you know as well as I that I can't stand that Uchiha prick and with him stalking me I. NEED. SPACE. I can't keep living when I see him every five minutes, staring at me with an emotionless face!!"

"If that was the case, wouldn't you want to bring Kimimaro with you?"

"Well, I thought you would hate only me asking to leave, so I thought asking for one more would push it. However, if he can…" she left off, leaving Orochimaru to think about her offer.

"What can I possibly gain to allow not only you, but another valuable asset to leave the village to go…train, if that's how you want to put it."

"If we can train and become stronger, visiting country to country, learning much more techniques than we can if we stay here…not only would we be more powerful, but you can become the most powerful kage by having us by your side. I'm not stupid, father. I know war is coming up soon, if not now, then possibly in the next three or so years. Things are already iffy with Konoha, with them ambushing a lot of our merchants and us doing killing a lot of their messengers." Then, she did something no one thought Tukiko could do. She pulled off a puppy dog face, complete with the teary, hopeful eyes, and the pout that suggested she would cry if told no. Orochimaru couldn't resist and sighed.

"Fine, only you and Kimimaro. You will leave for three years. If you come back any sooner you will not be able to leave again, you hear me?" Tukiko nodded and hugged him, as he signed the papers. Orochimaru smiled, though it was fake and handed her the papers. "Here's a little speed training: You have to leave in one hour."

"!!" followed by a series of crashes were head and the villagers could see Tukiko running through the village like a tornado, and even acted like one for all things in her path were destroyed. She ran to her house, packed few items, and quickly ran to one of the near by meadows where Kimimaro would most likely be, either training or just thinking. Her assumption was right, and with that, she grabbed her boyfriend, him having to use Youkai to keep up with her. She packed a few of his items at his house in town, and then taking a few minutes break (for she only had fifteen minutes left, even with the speed of her running) she once again grabbed his arm and ran to the gates. This took eight minutes and she cheered as she saw she made it. Then, realizing how out of character she had been, she blushed when a lot of people turned to look at her. Even Kimimaro was a little freaked, but not totally.

"May I ask what that was all that was about as my arm heals from you almost breaking it?" asked her boyfriend and Tukiko smiled.

"Simple, Kimy-kun!" she said in a cheery voice making the few, excluding Kimimaro, who heard it back off. She was the exact replica of her older sister and having both of them happy at the same time was a bad, a really bad, thought. "we're going on a three year training trip!!" with that she handed the guards outside the village her papers, had them affirmed and took them back as she walked out the gates. "Ah! Free from that Uchiha prick, can it simply get any better than this?" the guards chuckled, they wish they could be away from the brat too but they had to stay in the village, unfortunately.

When the two travelers got out of hearing, Tukiko turned to Kimimaro.

"Choose: We either travel the countries and learn that way, or we go to Amegakure and train with the Akatsuki and I forgive my parents." Kimimaro thought for a moment. While going straight to Akatsuki and training with them proved beneficial, it also proved dangerous. If Tukiko had told Orochimaru about traveling, surely he would send a few spies to make sure she wouldn't be a traitor and do something reckless.

"How about both? We travel the countries for one year and a half, and the other year and a half with the Akatsuki. That way, if Orochimaru sends spies to see if we betray him, we really would be traveling and stuff."

"But, how would we know if someone was watching us?"

"Well, not only do you have heightened senses, and I have heightened senses, but I recently learned a jutsu that will seek out if any chakra following us in a five mile radius. Of course, the jutsu takes up a bit of chakra, and it only stays on for about ten hours before turning off. It would be like having another sense." Tukiko's eyes widened.

"Really? That's so cool!" Kimimaro smirked.

"Well, cool or not, it'll definitely help us out. Now, let's get going, shall we?" Tukiko nodded but then thought an important thought.

"Wait, which direction shall we go first, Kimimaro-kun?" she asked, letting Kimimaro to take the lead for he was the Alpha male, and far more powerful than her, especially now that he was half-demon. Though, wholly they worked as equals and would always do so. Now and then, one of them would take the lead, and now is one of those times. This wouldn't mean, however, that Kimimaro would make all the decisions.

"First, we go to Iwagakure. That ought to prove an interesting place to go to for our first stop. Then after that…well, we should probably skip Konoha, so we skip there and we head towards Mist. We'll rest there, I know someone who can help teach us more water jutsu and help you improve your kinjutsu." Tukiko frowned.

"When I asked Anko about it, she said I needed help in mental training, genjutsu, taijutsu, and kinjutsu…although, I was also going to ask Kabuto-kun to teach me medical jutsu." Kimimaro frowned and then sighed.

"Well, with your personality, you don't have much need for medical, actually…it also wouldn't hurt to learn more jutsus, so we can surprise Orochimaru. You also need help in controlling Kyuubi's chakra, though without Yugito…I don't suppose Kyuubi wouldn't mind training you in that area?" he asked, as they continued running through the trees.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "He's asleep right now and he's a real demon if woken up." She giggled and Kimimaro sighed. His girlfriend was too crazy sometimes, but that's why he fell in love with her. She was unique, she was deadly, she was passionate, she was soulful, she was musical, most of all, she was Tukiko.

"So, Iwagakure huh? This oughta be interesting. Now it's well known that I'm the Yondaime Hokage's daughter, and since I've done several assassination, and recon missions in Iwa, they surely will be out for my head…" she was grinning. "Now, I could go for the hide-and-seek tactic, or simply hide-in-plain-sight tactic, but Iwas are smarter than they look, act, sound, and smell. Well, Deidara's the only Iwa nin I know that doesn't smell, is smart, looks awesome, though weird, and acts…well, normal, if you can call his certain obsessions 'normal'…" she nodded to herself. "Yep, to Iwagakure it is then!" she started running faster, making Kimimaro having to speed up also, grinning beside his crazy girlfriend.

**Ok, not 10,000 words, but close. 5,something should count for a long chapter from me, right? Not to mention I can barely write, read, and reread the same passages over and over again. This chapter was actually hard because I took a long time from writing the story, I got out of sync with the personalities and stuff like that. Not to mention it's 2 in the morning right now. I have school tomorrow and shit. Dammit, I'm about to pass OUT. I totally forgot what I was going to say…dammit. Oh yeah! I am typing a list of Tukiko's jutsu/abilities, her hobbies, and her personality. Basically, a bio of her. I will finish typing it and post it either as a separate chapter, AS a chapter, or in my bio. I haven't posted it YET, but I will when I'm finished with it, which I'm not even close. It will show present and future attacks, and I tried, to the best of my ability, to translate them into Japanese. I actually changed a few jutsu names, because I can NOT _BELIEVE_ how simple minded I was back then naming stuff. Hell, I still am but at least I'm BETTER at it. I wish I could go into the past and just ask myself what the hell was I thinking when naming this shit. 'Moon Blinding Jutsu', fucking 'Void of NO RETURN'????? Wow…I. was. SUCH. An. IDIOT. If anyone sees a jutsu/ability with a shitty name, PLEASE tell me one that could be better. Well…unless I decide I like a name then I'll just keep it. More than likely though…I'll change it to the name you suggest. (Tsukiko's name is NOT an option!!!!!!) None of the characters are. Just wanna say that now before some idiot goes, "Oh, let's change Naruto's name to Whatsherface" or something like that. Well…I like some of the names…I changed 'Moon Blinding' to 'Blinding Moon' not much of a change but BETTER. Seriously…MOON BLINDING JUTSU????!!!! What the hell was I on back then? Dipshit pills? And Void of No Return? I LAUGHED when I read that. Seriously, that's something a TWO YEAR old will come up with. Either Dipshit Pills or Call Me Stupid pills. CRAP. If you ask if I'm done degrading my naming skills (I named one of my cats PUCK, after Shakespeare's mischievous sprite in **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_**, and after Rob Thurman's character, Robin Goodfellow, note that it's still Shakespeare's character) then I'll tell you I'm FAR from done. I'm still laughing my ASS OFF at the Void name. Jashin DAMN, I was on SOMETHING I swear to Jashin! Any cops out there I'm kidding! Anyway, while I continue to rant while pass out every few seconds, you guys can go back to your important lives (or review) which I'm SURE doesn't have anything to do with fanfiction. **


End file.
